Amor James y Lily
by Ligia
Summary: Capitulo 20 El hermano de Helen crece y descubre el amor. Los otros continuar con los propios. Las parejas nuevas comienzan a descubrir, todo esto mientras voldemort sigue y sigue obteniendo poder. ¿Ahora, que pasara?. Lenalo please y dejen rr.
1. Bromas Pesadas y Enredos Amorosos

Bromas Pesadas y Enredos Amorosos  
  
El día estaba precioso y dos chicas de 17 años estaban hablando muy animada mente enfrente del lago, mientras el Calamar gigante atacaba a su presa. Luego de un rato se escucho el grito de una voz masculina que decía...  
  
- Susan March ven inmediatamente aquí que me hiciste- decía la vos de Sirius Black, un amigo de las dos chicas.  
  
- ¿ Que le hiciste?- Pregunto una de las chicas, llamada Lilyan Evans  
  
- Ya veras Lily, solo fue una pequeña bromilla- Le respondió la otra, esta llamada Susan March.  
  
A los pocos segundos el chico ya había llegado a donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Cuando Lily levanto la vista noto algo peculiar en su cabello estaba de color Verde y Plateado.  
  
- Susan March ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto Sirius bastante molesto.  
  
- Te lance un hechizó, me la debías de la otra vez- Le contesto la joven entre risitas.  
  
- ¿Te parece gracioso? Pues a mi no, aparte ¿Qué te hice?- Dijo Sirius un tanto confuso.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lo recordemos? - Le contesto un poquito enojada Susan.  
  
Sirius se puso a recordar y de pronto lo vio como si estuviera pasando en ese momento.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Sirius y Susan subían la escalera paliándose por que ella le había arruinado la conquista, ya que cuando Susan pasaba por el pasillo Sirius le estaba diciendo a una chica de Rawenclaw que había sido llamado para combatir al "Señor tenebroso" y que no sabía si volvería en un pedazo y que para morir feliz solo quería un beso de ella la chica estaba por acceder cuando Susan dijo " Hey, cariño donde te habías metido nos tenemos que ir a la misión no hay tiempo para nada" y se lo llevo.  
  
- Déjame en paz- Decía Susan.  
  
- Ella iba a acceder me lo arruinaste todo- le reprocho él.  
  
- Yo no iba a dejar que le mintieras- Contesto ella con aires de triunfo.  
  
- Pues ahorap quiero una recompensa- dijo Sirius atrapando a Susan contra la pared.  
  
- Ni sueñes Black no lo haré- Dijo ella.  
  
- Pues entonces te lo robare- dijo el rasándole con suavidad los labios y luego besando con más y más profundidad.  
  
- Suéltame Black- dijo Susan.  
  
Al fin Sirius se separo y ella le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que termino contra el piso, a continuación salió disparada hacia la habitación de las chicas.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Eso fue hace una semana aparte te lo merecías- dijo él.  
  
- Pues yo te digo lo mismo te lo merecías Black -dijo ella- y además te volverá a tu color en unas horas. Calcula que para la primera visita a Hogsmeda ya esta devuelto a su color.  
  
- Dejen de pelear si van a seguir peleando me voy- dijo Lily- Black ¿Viste a Helen?  
  
- No Evans no la vi, si la veo le avisó que la buscas, Adiós- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía devuelta al castillo.  
  
- Vamos a buscar a Helen- dijo Susan y Lily asintió.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca vieron a una chica rubia de ojos celestes hermosos, su nombre era Helen Rhigts, sentada al lado de un chico muy apuesto de nombre Remus Lupin, cuando vieron la mesa estaba llena libros pergaminos y plumas. Se dieron cuanta cuales eran las de cual por que unas eran de colores vivos como rojo, amarillo, naranja, fucsia y rosa. Se dirigieron a la mesa y...  
  
- Hola - dijo Susan- ¿Qué hacen?  
  
- Hola Sus y Hola Lily- contesto su amiga Helen- los deberes me había olvidado y los había dejado pendientes, y Remus también así que decidimos hacerlos juntos.  
  
- Ha, Si quieres te ayudo yo los termine hace siglos- dijo Lily orgullosa de decirlo, le encantaba ser la mejor en la clase pero igualmente se ruborizaba cuando se lo decían.  
  
- Si, por favor, estoy muy cansada y recién hice la mitad- dijo Helen agradeciéndole.  
  
# - # - # Unas horas más tarde # - # - #  
  
- Terminamos, ya esta hicimos toda la tarea que te quedaba, que tal si vamos a Hogsmeda - Dijo Lily como rogando que fueran.  
  
- ¿ Si quieren vengan con nosotros?- Las invito Remus.  
  
- Si -dijo Susan - ¿Qué opinan chicas, vamos?  
  
- Dale, buenísimo - responde Helen.  
  
- Si esta bien, no me molesta- dijo Lily.  
  
- Entonces señoritas si me acompañan - dijo Remus poniéndose para que pasaran primero - Primero las damas.  
  
Las chicas le sonrieron y el les devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la sala común ahí estaban Sirius, y un amigo de el llamado James Potter, después de ellos no había nadie. Cuando los vieron ellos los saludaron.  
  
- Hola Evans, hola March, y hola Rights- saludo James.  
  
- Hola también- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Hola Potter y hola Black- dijeron las chicas.  
  
- Hola chicos- dijo Remus- las invite a que vinieran con nosotros a Hogsmeda ¿Les molesta?  
  
- No- contestaron los otros muchachos.  
  
En eso de la nada Lily salta diciendo...  
  
- OH Black recién me avivo se te fue lo del cabello- dijo ella para molestarle.  
  
- Si - dijo él mientras miraba a Susan con cara de querer matarla.  
  
°°°°° En Hogsmeda °°°°°  
  
- Miren eso, ¿No es precioso?- dijo Lily a sus amigas.  
  
- Si es hermoso- dijo Susan.  
  
-No es hermoso, es más que eso es perfecto- dijo Helen.  
  
Lily seguía mirando aquel collar era de Oro con un Corazón en el corazón había dos piedras rojas una de cada mitad y en cada la do tenia escrito "Te amo", las mitades se separaban y cada uno llevaba una mitad ese era un regalo que quería siempre y cuando fuera regalado por aquella persona especial a la cual una amo con mucha intensidad. Cuando los chicos notaron que las chicas se habían quedado atrás volvieron a buscarlas. James llego al lado de Lily y le pregunto...  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
- Si - dijo ella- y me gustaría que cuando encuentre a ese alguien especial me lo regalase.  
  
- Ha - dijo el, luego le pregunto algo muy extraño- ¿ Y ya lo encontraste?  
  
- No, pero ¿ Por qué?- pregunto ella algo sorprendida por la pregunta.  
  
- Por nada, curiosidad- le contesto él.  
  
En ese momento él recordó la conversación que sostuvo con su mejor amigo, Sirius en el cuarto de los hombres.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Estaban en la habitación conversando Sirius y James. Sirius decía...  
  
- Si te gusta tanto, enfréntala, yo que se bésala o pedile una cita  
  
- Si claro la beso sin su aturización y que me odie y con la cita tengo miedo al rechazo- le contesto James un poco triste.  
  
- Entonces amigo no se como ayudarte, eres su amigo dile que si te acompaña a elegir los regalos de navidad y luego atacas- dijo Sirius como diciendo lo que debía de hacer para ganar una juego de ajedrez mágico.  
  
- Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo, aparte ataco y pierdo su amistad- dijo James.  
  
-Es sencillo, y no se eso si puede que pase- dijo Sirius.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
-¿Vamos?- le pregunta Lily.  
  
- Si, claro- contesto James.  
  
Una vez llegaron a las tres escobas pidieron seis cervezas de manteca, la camarera tardo un poco pero al rato llego con las seis. Empezaron a charlar de las tareas y materias que tenían, y como les estaba yendo. Las chicas preguntaron por que Peter no había ido con ellos y Sirius les contesto que se había quedado haciendo una tarea de Herbólogia y Pociones que no le salían.  
  
- Bueno ya es la hora de ir a comer, ¿Vamos?- pregunto James.  
  
- Si vayamos yendo así no legamos tarde- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Entonces- dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su brazo a Susan- Vamos.  
  
Remus le ofreció su brazo a Helen, y James a Lily las chicas los tomaron y los seis juntos se marcharon, cuando llegaron al gran comedor ya estaba casi lleno. Las chicas del fan club de los Mereoradores las miraban con miradas asesinas, por que ellas llegaban agarradas de sus brazos al Gran Salón. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, las chicas enfrente de los chicos. Cuando terminaron de comer subieron todos juntos a la Sala Común cuando llegaron...  
  
- Buenas Noches, chicos-dijo Lily  
  
- Hasta Luego- le contesto James  
  
-Buenas noches Lily- dijo Remus  
  
-Chau Evans- dijo Sirius  
  
Las chicas subieron a su habitación, mientras que los chicos a la suya.  
  
¬ En la habitación de las chicas ¬  
  
- Hay- dijo Lily mientras se tiraba en su cama- es hermoso, pensar que cuando empasamos nos odiábamos. ¿Se acuerdan?  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*(seis años atrás)  
  
Era el primer día de clase estaban todos nerviosos, tres chicas estaban buscando un lugar y se chocaron justo con tres chicos más...  
  
-Perdón- dijo Lily  
  
- Ayuden, nos hicieron tirar todo- dijo Susan.  
  
- Por que te vamos a ayudar- contesto Sirius- tu te chocaste con nosotros.  
  
- Por el simple echo de ser caballero, y aparte tu te chocaste con nosotras, no nosotras con ustedes- dijo Susan un poco molesta.  
  
- Basta Sirius, Hola me llamo James Potter, el es Remus Lupin y el que las pelea es Sirius Black- dijo James  
  
- Yo soy Lilyan Evans, ella es Helen Rhigts y ella es Susan March- le contesto muy formalmente Lily.  
  
- Miren-dijo Helen- un compartimiento vació.  
  
- ¿Entramos?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- No busquemos otro- dijo Sirius muy enojado.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo James- Vamos.  
  
Después de mucho caminar. Volvieron al compartimiento donde estaban las chicas, por que no habían encontrado otro.  
  
- Perdón ¿Les molesta que lo compartamos?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- No, pasen- dijo Helen.  
  
- No nos molesta- agrego Lily.  
  
Y así Susan y Sirius pasaron todo el viaje peleando. Lily y Helen hablaban, al igual que Remus y James.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Si pero ¿Quien es hermoso? - pregunto Susan picadamente.  
  
- Susan!- dijo Lily poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas- ya saben las dos.  
  
- No, nop sabemos- acoto Helen entre risitas.  
  
- James Potter- les contesto en tono enamoradizo.  
  
Las amigas se rieron y se tiraron igual que Lily en sus respectivas camas. Siguieron hablando hasta pasadas las doce. Luego se quedaron dormidas.  
  
& / & / & Diez días después & / & / &  
  
- Despierten, Susan, Helen, despierten- dijo Lily zarandeándolas para que se despertaran.  
  
-Ya va- dijo Susan.  
  
- No me molestes- dijo Helen.  
  
- Vamos- dijo Lily- Me dijo Mcgonagall que hoy hay que ir a fimar para las vacaciones de navidad el tren parte en mañana. - Yo me quedo- dijo Susan.  
  
- Y justamente tienen que firmar que se quedan- le contestó Lily  
  
- Yo me tengo que ir así que puedo seguir durmiendo- dijo Helen.  
  
- Esta bien, ya voy, ve firmando tu - acoto Susan.  
  
- Esta bien voy yendo- les contesto Lily  
  
Salió de su cuarto para dirigirse ha firmar ahí se encontró con James. Quien seguramente se quedaría por algo, estaba ahí Lily cuando lo vio se puso contenta.  
  
- Hola Lily- la saludo James también contento se le notaba por la sonrisa.  
  
-Hola James, ¿Sirius, Remus y Peter no se quedan?- saludo y pregunto Lily.  
  
- Sirius si, pero Remus y Peter tienen que ir con sus padres, ¿Y las chicas?- le contesto James.  
  
- Se queda Susan pero esta dormida y no me hace caso- se apuro a contestar Lily.  
  
- Igual que Sirius- le dijo James.  
  
Firmaron y después se fueron caminando juntos al patio, hablaron y hablaron durante horas. Después llegaron las chicas, Remus y Sirius.  
  
- Hola ¿Que hacen?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Déjalos- dijo Susan entre risitas.  
  
- Nada, ¿Y ustedes?-pregunto James señalando que Sirius y Susan estaban dados de las manos.  
  
- ¿Nosotros?- preguntaron Sirius y Susan al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban dados de la mano se soltaron rápidamente.  
  
- Aja- acoto Lily riéndose- ¿Vamos a almorzar?.  
  
- Vamos- dijo James.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron no estaba muy lleno, se sentaron en donde se encontraba Peter.  
  
- Hola Peter- le dijeron Remus, James y Sirius.  
  
- Hola chicos y hola chicas-dijo Peter  
  
- Hola Peter- le contestaron estas.  
  
Comieron y hablaron durante horas. Sirius se devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, Susan lo retaba y le decía que comiera más lento, el le respondía que era para disfrutar más y mejor la comida, Lily y James conversaban de todo lo que iban a hacer en las vacaciones de navidad, y Remus y Helen también conversaban de eso, pero por alguna razón Peter estaba callado y muy pero muy nervioso.  
  
- Ya esta- dijo Sirius- termine. - Menos mal, te comiste seis platos- le contesto Susan.  
  
- Hey mujer tanto no comí- le dijo Sirius  
  
- HO si comiste eso- dijo Susan- y no me llames mujer no soy tu mujer.  
  
- Los serás sip sip- dijo Sirius con mirada angelical  
  
- En tus sueños Black- le dijo Susan con mirada de asco.  
  
( ( ( Al otro día ( ( (  
  
- Chau chicas me voy- les decía su amiga Helen- tomen sus regalos.  
  
Les entrego dos paquetes bastante grandes, uno a cada una de las chicas estas le sonrieron y Helen les devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias, Helen te vamos a extrañar- le dijo Lily  
  
- Si y mucho, que tengas suerte nosotras te enviaremos tus regalos vía lechuza- acoto Susan  
  
Las tres se abrazaron, y notaron que Sirius y James se despedían de Remus y Peter. Les entregaron sus regalos y se marcharon Remus le ofreció su brazo a Helen esta la tomo y salieron por el retrato.  
  
- Bueno creo que quedamos nada más nosotros- dijo Sirius- Susan ¿Me acompañas a comprar los obsequios de Navidad?- guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Si claro- dijo Susan de volviéndole el guiño.  
  
Sirius le ofreció el brazo a Susan esta le tomo el brazo y se fueron a Hogsmeda, James y Lily se miraron por un rato. Luego él le ofreció su brazo a Lily diciendo...  
  
- Me acompañas a Hogsmeda a comprar los obsequios  
  
- Si, no tengo problema mientras tu me acompañes también a comparar los míos- le contesto ella  
  
- Ningún problema entonces vamos nos- dijo James.  
  
Fueron caminando muy lento, cuando llegaron a Hogsmeda entraron a algunas tiendas y compraron, para Susan, Lily compro, un collar con estrellitas y, James compro, un libro con los hechizos de belleza más completo del mundo mágico, para Sirius, Lily compro, una caja con todas las golosinas de Honeyduckes y, James compro, una lechuza grande y gris, para Helen, Lily compro, una caja con siete pluma de diferentes colores y motivos, James compro, un juego de hebillas y diversas cosas para peinarse, para Remus, Lily compro, también una caja con todas las golosinas de Honeyduckes y, James compro, otra lechuza más, igual a la otra ya que eran gemelas, y a Peter tanto Lily como James le compraron una caja con todas las golosinas de Honeyduckes. Cuando estaban caminando se chocaron con Susan y Sirius...  
  
- Hola, ¿Ya compraron todos los regalos?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- No me falta uno ¿Y ustedes?- le contesto James  
  
- A mi también me falta uno- le dijo Sirius. - Sirius ¿Me acompañas a comprar el regalo que me falta?- dijo James  
  
- ¿Y tu me acompañas a mi Lily?- dijo Susan  
  
- Si James, Adiós chicas- dijo Sirius  
  
- Si claro Susan, Adiós James y adiós Sirius- dijo Lily  
  
- Chau Lily- la saludo James dándole una sonrisa- adiós Susan.  
  
Se separaron y los chicos se dirigieron a la tienda donde la otra vez se habían parado las chicas a ver aquel collar.  
  
- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Sirius un poco cansado a James  
  
- Ya veras- dijo James entrando a la tienda  
  
Ahí James compro el collar y Sirius unos aritos para Susan que le faltaba comprar. Salieron y se dirigieron a la Sala Común... 


	2. Vacaciones de Navidad

1. Vacaciones de Navidad  
  
Estaban ya las dos chicas, cuando llegaron los chicos. Estas estaban hablando, en señas muy extrañas, como para que nadie les entendiese. En un momento Lily tiro dos veces de su oreja y Susan le respondía con un aja. Cuando vieron que los chicos las miraban con caras de extrañados pararon rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Que hacen?- pregunto Sirius con todavía la misma cara.  
  
- Cosas de amiga, ¿Te importa?- le contesto Susan bastante seca.  
  
- Si me importa y mucho-le dijo Sirius con cara seria.  
  
- Pues a mi no me importa decírtelo- le dijo terminantemente Susan y además sacándole la lengua.  
  
Sirius fue corriendo hasta donde estaba esta cuando llego ahí la alzo, ella le gritaba que la bajase mientras le pegaba puñetazos, Lily y James tenían cara de sorprendidos con lo que sus dos amigos hacían, Susan y Sirius parecían dos nenes chiquitos. Estuvieron así por un rato largo luego Susan dijo de ir afuera a jugar a guerra de nieve, salieron a fuera y para esto Sirius todavía tenia a Susan a upa. Jugaron y se divirtieron un montón hasta que llego la hora de volver al Gran Comedor para el gran banquete.  
  
Cuando llegaron no había casi nadie eran ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, 7 en la de Rawenclaw, 3 en la de Slytherin y 9 en la de Hufflepuff. Estaban los profesores sentados en la mesa de siempre, pero esta vez, faltaba un profesor el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que se llamaba Alexander era un joven muy inteligente y distinguido, además era uno de los más grandes Aurors de la época.  
  
- Ahora que estamos todos, solo voy a decir unas palabras, tengo una mala noticia para darles el profesor Alexander ha fallecido luchando contra el señor tenebroso, esa vez se pudo atrapar a 10 mortifagos esa es una buena noticia pero debemos lamentar que Voldemort- diciendo esto la mayoría de los alumnos se horrorizaron, pero Dumbledore siguió- como venganza mato a tan buen profesor, amigo y Auror. Pueden comenzar a comer.  
  
Como era costumbre los platos se llenaron y todos comenzaron a comer, había una variedad inmensa de comidas y cosas. Sirius comió de todo lo que pudo y estaba a su alcance, Susan comió un poquito de pollo y ensalada, Lily directamente ensalada y James un poco de carne otro poco de pollo y ensalada. Cuando terminaron se cambiaron ha postres de todas variedades, Lily y Susan comieron una rana de chocolate cada una y James y Sirius comieron de todo pero el que más comió de los dos fue Sirius.  
  
- Bueno ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?- pregunto James  
  
- Si vamos- dijo Sirius con cara de felicidad.  
  
- Si dale antes de que siga comiendo- le contesto Susan. Sirius toma muy mal ese comentario.  
  
- ¿Vienes Lily?- pregunto James.  
  
- Si, claro- le contesto Lily.  
  
Se fueron todos juntos directo a la Sala Común estaba vacía, no había nadie todos se habían ido de vacaciones. Lily y Susan se despidieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas al rato los chicos hicieron lo mismo.  
  
( ( ( Al otro día ( ( (  
  
- ¡Lily despierta, es navidad!-dijo Susan- Vamos despierta.  
  
- Ya va, tengo sueño déjame dormir- le contesto Lily mitad dormida mitad despierta.  
  
- No apúrate, vestite- le dijo Susan mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
Cuando bajaron, Sirius y James ya estaban ahí Sirius parecía un nene con todos sus juguetes nuevos los abría como desesperado en cambio James los abría muy lentamente.  
  
- Hola- dijo James  
  
- Hola- dijo Lily  
  
- Perdón yo voy a enviar los regalos a Helen- dijo Susan.  
  
- Sirius ¿Le enviaste los regalos a Peter y a Remus?- pregunto James  
  
- upssss, permiso ya vengo- le contesto Sirius  
  
- Te compre un obsequio- le dijo James a Lily  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Qué?- le pregunto ella.  
  
- Mmmmm, ¿Te lo doy o no te lo doy?- pregunto James  
  
-Damelo, ¿Te parece?- le dijo Lily con una sonrisita.  
  
- Esta bien, me convenciste- le contesto James  
  
Saco algo de su capa y se lo entrego a Lily, ella lo abrió y cuando lo vio se quedo con la boca abierta y le pregunto...  
  
-James, ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?  
  
- Lo que ves, "Te amo" Lily Evans, "Te amo"- diciéndole esto la acorralo contra la pared y la beso con mucha intensidad.  
  
- James, yo también "Te amo"- le contesto Lily y le correspondió al beso  
  
Siguieron besándose con más y más intensidad. Luego de un rato cuando se separaron para respirar él le dijo...  
  
- Ven seguime te voy a enseñar un lugar.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Lily  
  
Desaparecieron por el retrato, caminaron estaban en un pasillo que se dirigía ha la Sala de Trofeos. Caminaron bastante hasta que llegaron a la Sala de Trofeos, ahí se encontraba la placa que el año anterior le habían entregado a James como mejor buscador que Hogwarts tuvo hasta ese momento. Luego de un rato de observar James le dijo...  
  
- Aquí es Corrió la vitrina donde se encontraba la placa detrás había un pasadizo secreto que diciendo "Avertus" se podía ver que había una escalera por la cual uno bajaba, él ayudo a Lily a bajar las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un lugar que Lily nunca antes había visto era precioso había un manantial, echo a través de magia, y del otro lado una biblioteca, una cama y una mesa donde había golosinas.  
  
- Bienvenida a mi lugar secreto- le dijo James- solo yo y tu ahora conocemos este lugar, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter lo conocen. ¿Te gusta?-dijo James  
  
- James es precioso, pero ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para mostrarlo?- pregunto Lily confusa y maravillada con lo que veía.  
  
- Por el simple echo de que te amo- le contesto James  
  
- James ¿Me la pones el collar y yo te la pongo a ti?- él pregunto Lily señalando el collar.  
  
- Si, pero esto te lo regale para preguntarte una cosa- dijo James arrodillándose.  
  
- ¿Que?- le pregunto Lily  
  
- Lily ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le contesto James  
  
- ¡Que?- dijo Lily  
  
- Si no quieres lo entenderé- dijo James desilusionado, mientras se levantaba  
  
- Si claro que quiero- diciendo esto Lily lo beso muy fuerte.  
  
Estos se besaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que el dijo...  
  
- ¿Quieres?- ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate.  
  
- Gracias- agarrandola.  
  
- Una pregunta, por casualidad ¿A Susan le gusta Sirius?- pregunto James.  
  
- No, ¿Por qué?- le contesto Lily recordando una conversación con Susan.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Estaban Lily, Helen y Susan en la habitación des las chicas hablando de los mereoradores, Lily decía que le gustaba James, Susan que Sirius le paresia un idiota "parecía un idiota"(&Ligia! : Esta muerta con el $jajajajaja, #Caro*: Mentirosa) y a Helen le encantaba la forma de ser de Remus.  
  
- A mí me parece que Remus es divino- decía Helen  
  
- Te encanta- le dijo Susan riéndose.  
  
- ¡Susan! No digas esas cosas, aparte mira quien habla, ¿Y Sirius?- le contesto Helen.  
  
- Yo ya dije me parece un idiota- dijo Susan poniéndose colorada.  
  
- Basta las dos- ordeno Lily.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- No por nada curiosidad- dijo James.  
  
- ¿Y a Sirius?- le dijo Lily.  
  
- La verdad, él dice que le parece que es una chica más, pero yo no se lo creo, me parece que lo dice para despistarnos- le contesto James- Igual ahora que estoy contigo no voy a perder tiempo hablando de ellos  
  
La empezó a besar, luego le beso el cuello y volvió a la boca. Y así por un par de minutos nadaron un rato y luego volvieron al Gran Comedor para cenar.  
  
- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- dijo Susan picadamente.  
  
- Paseando- dijo Lily, sonrojada hasta las orejas.  
  
- No les creo nada- dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
- Yo tampoco- acoto Susan  
  
- No nos crean- dijo James. Este también colorado hasta las orejas.  
  
Cenaron y luego se dirigieron como de costumbre a la Sala Común. Esta estaba muy vacía ya que las vacaciones no terminaban hasta dentro de 12 días. Hablaron un poco y luego Sirius se quejo de que tenia hambre así que desapareció por el retrato, al rato llego con pasteles y dulces de muchas clases.  
  
- ¿A donde fuiste?- le pregunto Susan con mucha curiosidad.  
  
- A las cocinas- respondió Susan.  
  
- ¿Como haces para ir ahí y que te den comida así por que si?- le pregunto Lily.  
  
- Es fácil pides y te la dan, a los Elfos les encanta que les pidas- le contesto Sirius.  
  
- ¿Elfos?- repitió Lily sin entender.  
  
- Si, Elfos Domésticos son los que limpian las casas de sus amos los Elfos pertenecen a familias de mucho dinero, generalmente, mi familia tiene una Elfa y la de James un Elfo Timia es la mía y Jespento es el de James, Timia es muy buena conmigo siempre que me quedo dormido me lleva el desayuno a la cama y siempre convence a mis papás que hagan lo que me den lo que les pido- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
- Si también Jespento es bueno conmigo pero generalmente me reta por desordenado y dormilón- al decir esto Lily, Susan y Sirius se rieron a carcajadas y James se puso colorado hasta las orejas.  
  
- Susan, ¿ Ti tienes Elfo Domestico?- pregunto Lily muy curiosa.  
  
- Aja ¿No te acuerdas de Fersti?- contesto Susan.  
  
- Si, ¿Eso es un Elfo Domestico?- dijo Lily recordando que dos años antes había ido de vacaciones de verano a la casa de su amiga.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Acababan de llegar de la estación de tren a la casa de Susan, mientras el padre bajaba las valijas Susan empezó a tocar el timbre para que les abriera la mamá. Al rato abre la puerta una mujer muy parecida a Susan, morocha, de ojos color miel, bastante alta y flaca.  
  
- Hola, yo soy la mamá de Susan, mi nombre es Yulia, y él- diciendo esto señala a una criatura que Lily nunca antes había visto- es Fersti el te ayudara en lo que necesites.  
  
- Hola, soy Lily Evans- dice Lily y les sonríe a la mamá de Susan y a Fersti.  
  
- Hola mamá, ¿ Y Sheila?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Tu hermana esta en su cuarto escuchando la radio mágica- le contesto su mamá.  
  
Pasaron y luego paso el padre de Susan, luego subieron a la habitación de Susan a desempacar.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Si ese es un Elfo Domestico- le contesto su amiga.  
  
- Son bastante agradables- dijo Lily.  
  
- El mío me vive restando- les dijo James y nuevamente lo demás rieron y el se puso colorado.  
  
- Les digo es mejor tener Elfas por que son más buenas se comportan muy maternales- les dijo Sirius a los demás.  
  
- Yo cuando sea grande y este casado con Lily definitivamente- diciendo James esto Lily se puso colorada y sorprendida- voy a tener a una Elfa así no lo vive retando a mi hijo como Jespento a mí.  
  
- A mí me parece que vos te estas apurando como sabes que Lily se va a casar con vos- dijo Susan picadamente.  
  
- Preguntémosle a Lily, ¿Lily?- dijo James.  
  
- No sé si me preguntas algún día lo sabré- le contesto Lily colorada hasta las orejas. - Lily me parece que hay muchas cosas del mundo mágico que no conoces- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que yo no me crié en el mundo mágico- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Exacto, tú lo has dicho. Entonces ¿Para que estudias Estudios Muggles?- le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Por que es lindo ver a los muggles desde el punto de vista de los magos- le contesto Lily un poco molesta por la pregunta- aparte ¿Tu para que estudias Adivinación? si no sirve de nada.  
  
- Por que tengo un tope de materias que debo dar, aparte es mejor esa que otras- le dijo Sirius- y tu estas enojada con la profesora Trelawney por que todos los días te mata a ti.  
  
- Y tengo razón sigo viva, es molesto que siempre alguien te diga que te vas a morir ¿No lo crees?- le contesto Lily.  
  
- ¡Basta los dos!- dijo James abrazado de Lily.  
  
- Ella empezó- le contesto Sirius.  
  
- ¿Yo empecé?- le dijo Lily.  
  
- Dije que basta ¡Paren un momento parecen nenes chiquitos!- les dijo James terminando con la discusión.  
  
- Si tiene razón James, aparte tiene razón Lily es más lindo Estudios Muggles que Adivinación a mi no me gustaría que me mataran siempre- acoto Susan.  
  
- Tu la defiendes por que eres su amiga- le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Y si James y yo discutimos lo defenderías a James ¿O me equivoco?- le contesto Susan secamente.  
  
- No, no te equivocas- le dijo Sirius, mientras le sacaba la lengua.  
  
- Ja- dijo Susan ofendida por le gesto de Sirius.  
  
- Ustedes también, por favor, ¿Pueden parar los tres?- les dijo James a Lily, Susan y Sirius.  
  
- Bueno ya esta a mi y a Susan no nos gusta Adivinación y a ti- dijo señalando a Sirius- no te gusta Estudios Muggles, pero una duda ¿Entonces para que la tomas?  
  
- Para hacerle compañía a James- le contesto Sirius.  
  
Así estuvieron durante horas hasta que se dieron cuenta de las hora y se fueron a dormir, dentro de once días terminarían las Vacaciones...  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Si les gusto muchas gracias y por favor manden ideas o comentarios a caropguz@yahoo.com.ar ha ligia_harry@yahoo.com.ar Gracias. Si se quedaron con ganas de saber que era lo que hablaban, Lily y Susan, tan importante que hasta tienen miedo que alguien las oyera, ya se enteraran, paciencia. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.  
  
Yop. 


	3. Cartas Misteriosas

3.Cartas Misteriosas.  
  
( ( ( Al otro día ( ( (  
  
Se dirigían a la Sala Común, estaban todos muy cansados todavía faltaba mucho para que terminaran las vacaciones Lily y Susan ya habían hecho toda la tarea pero James y Sirius lo dejaban todo para ultimo momento. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se sentaron en los sillones Lily y James abrazados en el más grande y en los individuales estaban Susan y Sirius.  
  
- ¿De que hablaban la otra vez cuando llegamos de Hogsmeda?- pregunto Sirius confundido recordando las extrañas señas que hacían.  
  
- Nada, hablábamos - le contesto Susan sin darle importancia.  
  
- ¿A sí?- le continuo Sirius.  
  
- Lo que pasa Sirius los muggles para que nadie les entienda entre amigos inventan señas que significan letras, Susan, Helen y yo inventamos estas, y son secretas no se pueden revelar- le contesto Lily aún abrazada de James.  
  
- Pues ¿Me lo dirán?- dijo Sirius con cara de angelito.  
  
- No, no te importa eso es un secreto ya te lo dijo Lily- le contesto Susan muy molesta.  
  
- Entonces James ven conmigo vamos inventar señas y luego a hacerlas frente a ellas para que no nos entiendan- dijo Sirius agarrando del brazo a James y arrastrándolo a la habitación.  
  
James estaba atónito, y las chicas no podían parar de reírse con lo que veían, después de un rato de reírse y reírse cuando Susan paro pero nada más para respirar dijo...  
  
- Fue una idea genial Lily de hacer lo que hacen los muggles para que no los entiendan.  
  
- Si, de algo me sirve ser hija de muggles puedo sacar ideas de lo que hacen como no tienen magia desarrollan su ingenio- le contesto Lily aún riendo.  
  
Después de hablar un rato de las cosas que hacen los muggles para remplazar la magia se fueron a su cuarto donde apenas se tiraron en la cama quedaron dormidas. Lily hacia un tiempo tenia pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort esa vez fue más clara que nunca. Era como premoniciones como si ella las fuera a vivir. Esa vez soñó que estaba en su casa y con un pequeño niño, ella supuso que debería ser su hijo, cuando escuchó la voz de James que decía "Agarra a Harry, y corre" pero sus pies no le respondían, se volvió a escuchar devuelta la voz de James pero esta vez decía "Él esta aquí" al escuchar esto ella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Lord Voldemort, agarro al niño pero justo en ese momento entro Voldemort a la habitación y ella dejo al niño en la cuna y se puso ante el niño para defenderlo y recibió un hechizo llamado "Avada Kedavra", lo ultimo que vio es un rayo de luz verde, entonces se despertó gritando y toda traspirada al Susan escuchar los gritos se despertó y fue con Lily, los gritos fueron tan fuertes que se escucharon hasta en el cuarto de los chicos así que James y Sirius también fueron a ver que le pasaba.  
  
- Lily ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Susan, un poco asustada.  
  
- De vuelta esos sueños Susan pero esta vez fue más claro- le contesto Lily.  
  
-¿De que sueños hablan?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Unos sueños que Lily esta teniendo hace mucho, - le contesto Susan- yo le dije que si los volvía tendríamos que hablar con Dumbledore. Pero no pensé que volverían.  
  
- Ven Lily vamos con Dumbledore- dijo James alzándola por que estaba muy tensa.  
  
Se dirigían aún lugar que James y Sirius conocían muy bien pero Lily y Susan habían ido una sola vez pero a felicitarlas nada más. Llegaron a la Gárgola, James se paro ahí y dijo...  
  
- "Honeyduckes"  
  
Subieron por las escaleras mecánicas y golpearon la puerta ahí se escucho una vos que decía...  
  
-"Adelante"  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta y James paso con Lily primero se acerco a Dumbledore y este le indico que se sentaran.  
  
- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- Lily- se apresuro en contestar Susan.  
  
- ¿Evans! ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Dumbledore confundido.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo estoy teniendo pesadillas que parecen revelar mi futuro, y hoy la tuve más clara que nunca- le contesto Lily.  
  
-Ho, ya veo, bueno Evans tu quédate conmigo los demás vuelvan a la cama- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius, James y Susan se fueron a regañadientes de la oficina de Dumbledore y cerraron la puerta, cuando se escucho un crack de que la puerta se cerro Dumbledore prosiguió.  
  
- ¿Me puedes contar que es lo que ves en tus pesadillas?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- Bueno generalmente era lo mismo yo estaba en mi casa y con un bebé y una voz que decía que tomara a Harry y huyera, creo que ese era el niño, luego se escuchaba de vuelta esa voz pero diciendo que alguien estaba ahí y luego veía a Voldemort y me mataba con un hechiza. Pero esta vez escuche bien clara la voz que me decía que huyera con el niño y que alguien estaba ahí y era la de James Potter, luego cuando tome al niño para huir justo entro Voldemort y me mato con el mismo hechizo- le contesto Lily.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste que hechizo?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- Si- dijo Lily- "Avada Kedavra".  
  
- Muy bien Lily, tengo que contarte algo, hace tiempo estamos intentando averiguar cual era el hechizo que Voldemort utilizaba para matar y algo así sé decía, gracias a vos ya sabemos cual es pero debes tener en cuenta que no debes decírselo al ministerio querrán exponerte a tener más y más pesadillas para ayudarlos a saber las ideas de Voldemort- le dijo Dumbledore- Ya puedes retirarte.  
  
De esta manera Lily se levanto de la silla y se fue por la puerta, corriendo se dirigió a la Sala Común donde la esperaban James, Susan y Sirius.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto James.  
  
- Mejor- le contesto Lily pero seguía temblando.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?- pregunto Sirius con mucha curiosidad.  
  
Lily les contó lo que soñaba, y todos la escuchaban muy atentos, Sirius parecía atónito con lo que oía y luego de un rato de comentar lo que Lily había soñado todos se quedaron dormidos como se habían sentado antes, Lily y James abrazados en el sillón grande y Sirius y Susan en los sillones individuales.  
  
( ( ( 10 días después ( ( (  
  
Ya habían vuelto todos de vacaciones, y Lily bajaba por las escale ras en el sillón había un chico, cuanto más bajo empezó a darse cuenta de quien se trataba era James que estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea  
  
- Buen día- dijo James, dándole un pequeño beso.  
  
- Buen día- le dijo Lily, correspondiéndole al beso.  
  
James le sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego bajaron a desayunar, ese día era el primer partido de Quiddich.  
  
- Toma- le dijo Lily dándole una tostada que ella había cubierto con mantequilla de maní- mi madre me envió esto- le mostraba el frasco de mantequilla de maní- es muy rico es una de las cuantas cosas muggles, es para ponerle a las tostadas y hacer sandwich.  
  
- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- le contesto James.  
  
- James tienes que comer, hoy es el primer partido de Quiddich- le dijo Lily obligándolo a comerse la tostada.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien mamá- dijo James sarcásticamente.  
  
Al rato después bajaron Susan y Sirius, al ver la mantequilla de maní Sirius pregunto que era y Susan mostró una sonrisa le encantaba cuando la mamá de Lily enviaba mantequilla de maní. Lily le explico a Sirius que era y les ofreció a ambos tostadas con mantequilla de maní, estos aceptaron y se las comieron. Luego de u rato...  
  
- James ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Lily.  
  
- Nada, estoy un poco nervioso nada más- le contesto este.  
  
- Vamos, el mejor Buscador que Hogwarts tuvo hasta ahora nervioso no puede estar, vas a ganar tranquilo no has perdido un solo partido es esto últimos siete años- le dijo Sirius con alegría y satisfacción.  
  
- Bueno me voy a cambiar- dijo James.  
  
Después de que salió y lo vieron desaparecer por la puerta, Susan dijo...  
  
- Le pasa algo lo noto bastante raro, ¿No les parece?  
  
- Si, yo también lo noto un poco raro- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Por favor chicas, esta nervioso nada más, tiene derecho ¿No?- les dijo Sirius con su sonrisa resplandeciente.  
  
% " % " % En el partido de Quiddich % " % " %  
  
Ronhald Jordan, un Gryffindor de 6 año, se echo él hechizó ampliador de voz en la garganta para empezar a relatar el partido.  
  
- Hoy es un día bastante frío, pero vamos a jugar Quiddich- relata Ronhald- el arbitro lanza las pelotas suena el silbato y... empieza el partido James Potter esta cerca de atrapar la Snitch Dorada, ay casi. Katrina Bell, de Gryffindor, tiene la Quaffle y anotación de Gryffindor, Gryffindor va a la cabeza 10 a 0 de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin, tiene la Quaffle y huí que lástima- dijo Ronhald sarcásticamente.  
  
- ¡Jordan!- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall notando como lo decía Ronhald aunque ella también estaba contenta.  
  
- Bueno, profesora esta bien. Y Gryffindor tiene de vuelta la Quaffle y anotación de Gryffindor, 20 a 0 para Gryffindor- seguía relatando Ronhald- y Gryffindor atrapo la Snitch Dorada 150 puntos para Gryffindor, y Gryffindor gana con 170 puntos.  
  
Todos en la tribuna se pusieron a festejar hasta la profesora Macgonagall festejaba, Sirius, Susan y Lily eran los que más silbaban y aplaudían en la tribuna de Gryffindor. James les sonreía mientras desfilaba con la Snitch Dorada. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego cuando James descendió al suelo y allí se encontró con Lily, Sirius, Susan, Remus, Helen y Peter que por alguna extraña razón se cubría muy bien el brazo izquierdo y estaba muy nervioso.  
  
- Estupendo James- dijo Sirius todavía saltando de la alegría.  
  
- Viste que no había de que temer- dijo Lily dándole un beso.  
  
- Bien James, no faltaba más si sos un jugador excelente- le dijo Remus a James, avergonzando a este ultimo.  
  
- No estuvo tan mal- dijo Susan, no le agradaba James por que celaba mucho a Lily.  
  
- Súper, lo hiciste excelente dijo Helen.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón Peter seguía sin decir nada y cada tanto miraba a Lucius Malfoy. Todos se fueron a festejar la victoria de Gryffindor a la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron Sirius le pregunto a Remus si lo acompañaba, guiñándole un ojo mientras decía esto, desaparecieron por el retrato y al rato volvieron llenos de cervezas de manteca, pasteles, dulces, helado y otras cosas dulces.  
  
Después de horas de festejar, bailar, comer y tomar cervezas de manteca llego la profesora Mcgonagall diciéndole a Lily que mandara a todos a dormir, aunque Lily tenia ganas de seguir festejando su deber de prefecta no se lo permitía debía mandar a todos a dormir en ese mismo momento.  
  
- Bueno, todos a dormir debemos irnos todos a dormir- dijo Lily un poco triste por tener que terminar la fiesta.  
  
- No... - decían algunos chicos.  
  
- ¿Por qué... ?- decían otros pero todos con desanimo.  
  
Después de que casi todos se habían ido a dormir y obedecido a Lily quedaban solo James y Lily, el se acerco a su oído y le susurro.  
  
- ¿Me acompañas, dulce doncella?- había estado leyendo algunas historias muggles fantásticas, de hadas y duendes, y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
- ¿O mi príncipe Azul, será usted?- dijo Lily respondiendo a la actitud de James. Las adolescentes muggles casi siempre soñaban con el príncipe azul, que seria alguien perfecto para las jóvenes (%"Ligia"$: Yo sueño todos los días con alguien así. #(Caro)*: Jjejeje, quien no quiere uno así.).  
  
- Puede ser, ¿Tal vez si la rapto usted crea lo que siento? ¿O si le entrego esto?- le dijo James.  
  
La otra vez había leído una revista muggle sobre las adolescentes de hoy en día decía que la mayoría querían chicos románticos, entonces leyó esa nota al final decía que casi todas opinaban que lo más romántico es recibir una rosa roja con bombones de parte de un chico.  
  
- Gracias, James ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban? Si los magos no acostumbran a regalar estas cosas- dijo Lily mientras se le escurría una lagrima por su ojo nunca antes alguien le había regalado algo parecido.  
  
- A eso es un secreto, pero ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusto?- pregunto James, mientras le preguntaba esto secaba las lagrimas que aparecían por su ojo muy suavemente y cariñosamente también.  
  
- No James, es que con vos me pasaron un montón de cosas que nunca antes me habían pasado, mi primer beso me lo di con vos y vos sos el primer chico que me regala esto, o la media medalla- le respondió Lily mientras le sonreía, y diciendo lo ultimo jugueteaba con la cadenita de James por que esa era la media medalla (%"Ligia"$: Que romántico, me muero. #(Caro)*: Un poquito cursi pero dulce.)  
  
James le sonrió y luego la beso, le encantaba sostenerla en sus brazos era la chica ideal para el, a él siempre le había gustado Lily pero nunca se animo a decírselo, mientras que el se paseaba con barias chicas de Hogwarts Lily siempre estaba enfrascada en libros y más libros, así que nunca pudieron demostrar lo que sentían hasta que se empezaron a hacer amigos.  
  
Luego se un rato de hablar acerca de las cosas que hacían los muchachos muggles para conquistar a chicas Lily empezó a tener sueño, James la abrazo y le dijo que si tenia sueño dejaban la charla para otro momento y se podía ir a recostar, Lily asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto pero no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso de James. Cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que no tenia más sueño lo que realmente tenia ganas de hacer era escribirle a su madre, entonces agarro un pergamino la pluma y tinta, luego empezó a escribir...  
Querida mamá: ¿Cómo estas? Para tu tranquilidad yo estoy bien y muy feliz, la razón es por que desde navidad el chico que me a gustado tanto años me pidió ser su novia encantada y yo acepte, esta es la razón de mi felicidad, pero igualmente estoy un poco triste por que los extraño pero ya me acostumbre a estar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes (vos y papá). Te quería pedir si podías ir al callejón Diagon y comprar una lechuza y con esa enviarme la respuesta de esta carta, así ya podré tener mi propia lechuza hace mucho tiempo que la deseo, además me podrías enviarme la foto que no sacamos vos, yo y papá, si no podes esa mándame una en que estemos solo nosotros tres y no Petunia, te lo ruego. Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos a vos y a papá. Lily Evans.  
  
Al terminar doblo la carta y la puso en un sobre, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la Sala Común para ir a la pajarera ha enviarle la carta a su mamá. Cuando llego a la Sala estaba vacía, atravesó rápido el cuadro de la señora gorda y se dirigió a la pajarera cuando llego escucho una voz masculina que decía...  
  
- Ve a la casa de mis papás ellos sabrán que hacer- y después se escucho unas alas que despegaban.  
  
Lily estaba paralizada y muy asustada ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Le haría daño por a ver escuchado algo de lo que dijo? ¿Debería huir a la Sala Común o entrar y averiguar quien era el que estaba ahí?. Pensó unos segundos y luego decidió entrar...  
  
- ¿Quién... esta ahí?- dijo Lily entrecortadamente y un poco afónica por el miedo y la tensión.  
  
Cuando termino de entrar vio una figura estaba se daba vuelta se asusto tanto que se desmayó, cuando despertó estaba en la Sala Común acostada en el sillón grande y con James al lado observándola. Lily primero retrocedió asustada hasta que se dio cuenta que era él.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto James.  
  
- Si, aunque todavía estoy nerviosa, ¿Qué paso?- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Estaba en la pajarera enviándole una carta a mis padres a través de Ogg, mi lechuza, y de pronto escucho tu voz en las escaleras preguntando quien era cuando termine de voltear estabas desmayada- le dijo James.  
  
- Si recuerdo que escuche que alguien decía "Llévale esto a mis padres ellos sabrán que hacer" me asuste mucho al oír eso, ¿Qué paso James, que le dijiste eso a tu lechuza?- le pregunto Lily muy curiosa.  
  
- Lo que paso es que encontré la marca tenebrosa en Hogwarts- James decía esto preocupado, Lily se horrorizo un poco a nadie que fuera contrario a Voldemort le gustaba que la marca tenebrosa este cerca suyo- entonces pensé inmediatamente en recurrir a mis padres ellos sabrían como actuar en una circunstancia así y mientras te voy a pedir por favor que no salgas sola a esta hora o vas con alguna de las chicas o vienes conmigo, ¿Entendido?  
  
- Si- respondió Lily rápidamente no podía negárselo James lucia muy preocupado y cansado. - Ve a dormir- dijo James notando las ojeras de Lily.  
  
- No si tu no vas también a dormir- le respondió Lily un poco terca.  
  
- Estas bien- le contesto James no pudiéndole negar nada a esa chica que lo miraba tan penetrantemente en los ojos  
  
Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto en ese momento Lily recordó a la carta la busco en sus bolsillos y allí estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo pero ella no recordaba a verlo puesto allí, igualmente no le dio importancia seguramente con los nervios lo debe haber olvidado.  
  
( ( ( Dos días después ( ( (  
  
Era muy temprano Lily se acababa de despertar ese día seguramente recibiría la carta de su madre con la respuesta ya que el día anterior se había levantado muy temprano para enviársela. Se vistió, se cepillo y bajo hacía la Sala Común allí estaban James y Sirius mitad dormidos y mitad despiertos, a pesar de esto James no olvido darle un beso dulce a Lily.  
  
- ¿Me acompañan a desayunar?- mientras Lily decía esto la rubia, Helen, bajaba por las escaleras muy despierta, al notar eso Lily agrega- ¿Tu vienes?  
  
- Si, claro- dijo Helen- ¿Vamos?  
  
Así los cuatro juntos salieron por el retrato. Cuando llegaron la mesas estaban bastante llenas.  
  
- Hoy vienen las lechuzas, dentro de 5 segundos, 4 segundos, 3 segundos, 2 segundos, 1 segundo y... ahora- dijo Lily que traía puesto el reloj que le habían regalado sus padres justo cuando dijo ahora entro una bandada de lechuzas en sus manos cayo la carta de sus padres y la lechuza se sentó al lado de su plato.  
  
- ¿Te enviaron una lechuza?- pregunto Helen curiosa.  
  
- Si se las pedí yo quería tener mi propia lechuza, pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre.- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Mersian- dijo Sirius dándose cuenta que era una nena- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Esta bien entonces se llamara Mersian- le dijo Lily.  
  
Lily empezó a abrir la carta primero saco una y la leyó...  
  
Querida Lily: Que bueno que te encuentres bien, espero que te guste la lechuza que te elegimos con tu padre, era la más linda, te envié la foto que me pediste. Te tengo que decir algo también te adjunte una carta que llego hace poco de un amigo tuyo de la infancia. Uyn beso y abrazos. Tu mamá.  
  
¿Un amigo mío de la infancia? ¿Quién será? Pensó Lily...  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._ Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ya se enteraran en le próximo capitulo quien le envió la carta. Comentarios, consejos, criticas, etc a ligia_harry@yahoo.com.ar o a caropguz@yahoo.com.ar Besos. Yop. 


	4. La prima desaparecida de Evans

1. La Prima desaparecida de Evans.  
  
¿Un amigo mío de la infancia? ¿Quién será? Pensó Lily...  
  
A ver dijo mientras sacaba la carta que se adjuntaba en el sobre la desdoblo y comenzó a leer muy cuidadosamente y como la anterior para sus adentros...  
  
Querida amiga Lily: Cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, me acuerdo que antes estábamos enamorados y yo no me atreví a decir lo que sentía y ahora lo lamento y quisiera corregir mi error. Quisiera que nos viéramos en las vacaciones en las cuales voy a volver a Londres ya que ahora estoy estudiando en EE.UU. por favor te ruego que me des otra oportunidad desde los 15 años tuyos y 16 míos que no nos vemos y solo nos veíamos en vacaciones por que tu misteriosamente te ibas en época de clase a estudiar a no se donde. Bueno te quería decir que yo aún sigo enamorado de ti y que espero que tu sientas lo mismo, respóndeme pronto. Besos y Abrazos. Siempre "Te amare" Samuel.  
  
Cuando Lily termino de leer la carta la volvió a doblar y le susurro a Helen "Acompáñame" esta la obedeció se disculparon diciendo que tenían que ir a despertar a Susan. Y se dirigieron rápidamente al cuarto de las chicas pero no para despertar a Susan para contarle lo de la carta.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común pasaron como un tornado hacia la habitación de las chicas Susan estaba vistiéndose. Lily les dijo que se sentaran, así las tres se sentaron en la cama de Lily, y ella les empezó a narrar la carta.  
  
- Pero... ¿Quien es este chico?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Les voy a explicar- empezó a decir Lily- yo cuando tenia diez años conocí a un chico de once el era alto, flaco de pelo castaño claro y de ojos marrones miel, para mi era mi príncipe azul pero así pasaron cuatro años al quinto de conocernos empezamos a salir pero nunca nos besamos el conoció otra chica y en la cuarta cita me dejo plantada, yo fui a buscarlo a donde iríamos juntos y lo encontré bastante ocupado con su "chica, llore mucho y me jure nunca más pensar en chicos para no volver a salir lastimada, luego a los tres meses de eso el se volvió mudar, pero esta vez a otro país y otro continente, y después de tanto tiempo de la nada dos años después de todo eso aparece el, me confunde mucho yo no lo quiero ver más pero se que si no acepto verlo no me dejara en paz...  
  
- Mira lo que tenés que hacer es decirle que no lo queres ver, a la primera si te molesta te venís el verano conmigo- le dijo Helen.  
  
- No es tan sencillo pero igual gracias, ha me olvidaba no quiero que James se entere de esto, ¿Entendido?- le dijo Lily a sus amigas.  
  
- Esta bien- dijeron Susan y Helen a regañadientes. Ambas sabían que si se lo decían ese chico no tendría oportunidad de molestar a Lily.  
  
- Por favor, enserio chicas James es capas de lanzarle una maldición- dijo Lily muy seria.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, aunque creamos que no merece verte no se lo diremos- dijo Susan.  
  
Las tres chicas hicieron la promesa, Lily no quería que James se metiera en líos por un amor del pasado, ella recordaba que le había dicho a James que con el se había dado su primer beso y que fue su primer novio pero ella sabía muy bien que no había sido su primer amor. Luego de un rato de debatir que harían Lily decidió no responder e ir se esas vacaciones con Susan y Helen a la casa quinta de Susan con su familia.  
  
- Bueno volvamos al Gran Comedor, por que Helen y yo dijimos que te veníamos a despertar- dijo Lily.  
  
Y así lastres chicas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron Remus ya estaba ahí y cuando vio a Helen le sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa, al ver esto Lily y Susan pensaron "Acá hay algo raro" Helen y Remus se llevaban bien pero cada vez estaban más cerquita uno del otro. Cuando James vio a Lily también le sonrió pero eso no era raro eran novios al pensar esto Lily suspiro hacía 18 días que eran novios eso la ponía muy feliz. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Lily se sentó al lado de James y este la beso, Susan se sentó frente a James y Lily al lado de Remus y Helen, y Sirius estaba sentado al lado de los tortolitos, James y Lily.  
  
- Ahora ¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Transformaciones, dijo Mcgonagall que nos daría un anuncio se lo dijo todos los prefectos de las casas- respondió Lily ella lo sabia por que era la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Vamos? Ya es la hora- dijo Remus agregándose a la conversación.  
  
- Si, vamos- dijo Helen respondiendo a la pregunta de Remus.  
  
Así los seis chicos salieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones. Cuando llegaron estaba ya llena se sentaron de dos en dos, Lily con James, Helen con Remus y Sirius con Susan. Al rato entro la profesora Macgonagall. Luego de que terminara la clase la profesora anuncio...  
  
- Bueno, como ya sabrán, el día 15 de Febrero es San Valentín. Y se hará una fiesta por eso- esa parte no debió gustarle por que lo dijo sin animo- deberán ir con pareja. Irán solamente alumnos de 4° para arriba, pero si quieren invitar a alumnos más chicos que ustedes de 3° para abajo pueden. Ya pueden retirarse.  
  
Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón. En eso Sirius mira a Susan y le dice...  
  
- Nosotros vamos juntos, ¿No?  
  
- Ni en tus mejores sueños Black- le contestó esta  
  
- Vamos vos queres- dijo Sirius como adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
- No, no quiero y se acabo- le respondió Susan con cara de asco.  
  
- Helen- dijo Remus y Helen lo miro- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
  
- Si, claro- dijo Helen con una sonrisa y Remus se la devolvió un tanto sorprendido.  
  
- Claro que tu vienes conmigo- dijo James muy seguro de lo que decía a Lily.  
  
- No estés tan seguro- dijo Lily picadamente. - ¿Cómo?- dijo James sorprendido. Pero sabiendo que era una broma y poniendo cierta cara de "O por favor".  
  
- Era una broma. Claro que voy contigo- le respondió Lily y lo beso.  
  
- Ha ya me parecía. No te voy a dejar que te me escapes Lily Evans- dijo James sonriéndole y devolviéndole el beso.  
  
- ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?- le dijo Lily mientras lo miraba.  
  
- Si tu me lo pides, claro- le contesto James.  
  
Se levantaron y se fueron dados de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Lily le susurro "Acompáñame, te quiero mostrar a mis padres" y lo llevo hacía su cuarto ahí Lily abrió un cajón y saco sutilmente la foto que le había pedido a su madre que le enviara.  
  
- Mira estos son mis padres y esta soy yo- dijo Lily mostrándole la foto James le sonrió al notar que la foto no se movía de inmediato se dio cuenta que debería ser por que era una foto muggle.  
  
- ¿Me la puedo quedar?- le pregunto James a su novia mientras la atraía hacía a él.  
  
- Seguro. Si la quieres- le contesto dejándose llevar hacía él y luego besándole.  
  
- Estabas hermosa este verano aunque siempre lo sos- le dijo James y la beso Lily estaba colorada, James le hacía siempre esos comentarios pero aunque era el novio ella seguía poniéndose colorada.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo Lily.  
  
- De nada solo digo la verdad- dijo James poniendo cara de nunca "miento"(Nota: Pongo comillas porqué ni el se la cree).  
  
- Si, claro. Y "Mi abuela patea calefones"- dijo Lily poniendo una cara severa, al darse cuenta de la cara de su novio.  
  
- ¡¿Calefones?! ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto James sin entender.  
  
Lily recordó qué en el mundo mágico no existían los calefones que el agua se calentaba de forma mágica, a veces olvidaba que James no era un muggle, entonces le explico lo que era y además le explico por que dijo y "Mi abuela patea calefones", ósea que era un dicho muy común.  
  
- ¿Entendiste?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Sip. Que raro ¿No?- le respondió James.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa lo de los calefones?- dijo Lily.  
  
- No. ¿Por qué tu abuela querría patear algo que le calienta el agua?- dijo James confundido  
  
- James es un dicho ósea es como una mentira verdad. Mi abuela no patea calefones por eso te lo dije, vos mentís entonces te dije si, claro y "Mi abuela patea calefones" cosa qué no hace. Mira hay otros dichos como "Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente" o "El día que los chanchos vuelen" y otro es "Pájaro que pico voló, voló". Ahora ¿Entendiste?- le dijo Lily.  
  
- Aja, un poquito pero no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas muggles, el mundo mágico es muy diferente- le dijo James.  
  
- Si ya lo sé, yo no sé cosas acerca de este mundo que me gustaría averiguar- dijo Lily, James le hacintio pero de repente...  
  
- Mira Lily tu nueva lechuza ¿Cómo se llamaba?- le dijo James mientras le señalaba una lechuza qué los miraba desde la ventana del cuarto.  
  
- Mersian me gusto ese nombre lo dijo Sirius.- le contesto Lily- Hola Mersian ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿Qué será?  
  
- Fíjate- le dijo James muy curioso por saber que era.  
  
Lily abrió la ventana extendió la mano y atrapo la lechuza mientras la apoyaba desesperada en su escritorio intentaba sacarle la carta cuando la tuvo en la mano dijo...  
  
- Es de mi prima Tiffany, ella también es bruja pero su mamá lo era su papá es muggle el hermano de mi mamá- le contó Lily a James.  
  
- Pues ábrela y léela- le dijo James desesperado por saber lo que decía.  
  
- Esta bien- le dijo Lily. Desdoblo la carta y leyó.  
  
Querida Prima, Lily: ¿Cómo están los tíos? Espero que bien ¿Y la odiosa de petunia? Espero que mal, sin ofender no la soporto (Nota: mientras Lily leía esto susurro "¿Quién la soporta?"). Bueno recibí tu carta las cosas aquí están iguales que allá el "Señor Tenebroso" destruye todo como allá pero igual no es por eso qué nos volvemos a Inglaterra, a papá le ofrecen un trabajo allá y la familia de papá y mamá esta toda allá, yo no tengo problema en que nos mudemos como iría con vos en Hogwarts en 4 días llego así que calcúlale que esta carta llegue un día después que te la envié en tres días, tengo muchísimas ganas de verte espero quedar en tu casa me muero si no quedo ahí quiero estar contigo además ¿A que no sabes donde nos mudaremos? Viste la casa que venden al lado de la tuya ¡Bueno ahí! Estoy súper feliz espero que vos igual besos a todos tus amigos y a tu novio, casi se me olvidaba que cabecita la mía, y sobre todo un Te quiero gigantesco a vos primita nos vemos en tres días apenas llegue de Bulgaria me mandan a Hogwarts que no se te olvide Saludos y abrazos. Tiffany.  
  
- ¿Vive en Bulgaria?- pregunto James sorprendido.  
  
- Si, pero es buena, iba a Dumstang pero detestaba ese colegio por eso ella siempre quiso venir conmigo a Hogwarts y esta feliz que va a terminar el año acá- dijo Lily.  
  
- Entonces seguro queda en Gryffindor- le dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
- Espero, porqué si no queda en Gryffindor se desilusionaría muchísimo- le contesto Lily con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
- No te preocupes vas a ver que todo va a salir de maravilla- le dijo James y le coloco las manos en la cintura para luego besarla.  
  
- No me preocupare más te lo prometo- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Bueno vamos con los chicos hoy hay día libre por que falto el profesor de Pociones- dijo James súper feliz por eso.  
  
( ( ( Tres días después ( ( (  
  
Lily se levanto muy pero muy contenta ese día llagaría su prima de Bulgaria. Se levanto, vistió y bajo a desayunar. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor Dumbledore la estaba esperando con...  
  
- Tiffany- grito Lily mientras corría a abrazar a su prima.  
  
- Lily- grito Tiffany mientras estaba abrazada con su prima.  
  
- Srta. Evans, su prima ya paso por la selección- dijo Dumbledore mientras le sonreía a Lily- A quedado en la casa Gryffindor, así que estará con usted, confió en que le enseñara todo Hogwarts y la ayudara a integrarse al grupo. Mañana mismo ambas volverán a clase el día de hoy lo tienen libre.  
  
- ¡Qué bueno estaremos juntas!- le dijo Lily muy emocionada a su prima por la buena noticia.  
  
Luego las dos juntas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar, mentras tanto James, Susan, Sirius, Remus y Helen hablaban de las clases y de las tareas sin fin que les daban.  
  
- Hola chicos ella es mi prima Tiffany- dijo Lily al llegar a la mesa.  
  
- Hola Tiffany- dijo Remus.  
  
- Hola tu eres..?- dijo Tiffany  
  
- Ha perdón no me presente- dijo Remus- Yo soy Remus Lupin.  
  
- James Potter- dijo James dándole la mano.  
  
- Ha... tú eres el novio de Lily- dijo Tiffany haciendo qué James y Lily se pusieran rojos como un tomate.  
  
- Susan March, ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos el verano pasado en la casa de Lily con Helen- le dijo Susan para cortar el silencio qué se hizo después de lo qué Tiffany había dicho.  
  
- Si te recuerdo perfectamente ustedes dos- dijo Tiffany señalando a Helen y Susan- son las mejores amigas de mi prima. ¿Y tú eres?- le pregunto a Sirius.  
  
- Sirius Black- dijo Sirius y le entrego la mano.  
  
- Bueno ¿Qué tal si comemos?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Sí, claro- dijeron el resto de los chicos.  
  
Lily estaba muy feliz su prima les había caído bien a todos eso significaba qué estaría bien en Hogwarts y no extrañaría Bulgaria. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a la Sala Común y las tres chicas le mostraron todo a Tiffany esta estaba a rebosar de alegría por qué le agradaban las otras dos chicas y iría al colegio con su prima, no lo podía creer todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Mientras tanto en la habitación de los varones Sirius y James hablaban de lo agradable que era Tiffany pero eso no era malo, lo qué pasa es qué Sirius le agradaba y eso era un grave problema por qué seguramente lo rompería el corazón como a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. James sabía perfectamente qué esto no le gustaría nada a Lily, aparte era obvio qué a Susan le gustaba Sirius pero no quería admitirlo y qué a Sirius le gustaba Susan pero este tampoco quería admitirlo y Susan se podría furiosa (#Ligia$: jeje, con el bombonaso qué es Sirius ¿por qué le cuesta admitirlo?. %Caro&: Por favor ¿Esta Susan es o se hace?), como siempre lo hacía cuando una chica "tenia algo" con Sirius.  
  
- James, ¿No te parece qué a Tiffany le agrado un poquito?- dijo mientras hacía una seña.  
  
- He... Creo qué sí... pero... Sirius no es por nada pero no te metas con ella si le rompes el corazón Lily hará lo mismo pero con tu cuerpo... y me pondrás... en un situación complicada... ¿Entiendes?- dijo James un tanto preocupado.  
  
- James siempre tan negativo... - le contesto Sirius con cara de diciendo "Aburrido".  
  
- Bueno mejor no te metas con ella y ya... Listo... Cambiemos de tema... A ver qué te parece ¿Con quien iras al Baile?- dijo James, luego se dio cuenta qué había metido la pata.  
  
- Y me parece qué le preguntare a Tiffa...- empezó Sirius pero no pudo terminar por qué James le había puesto una cara de "Ni se te ocurra"- Bueno esta bien... por ahí le pregunto a una Rawenclaw o una Hufflepuff, las Gryffindors están ocupadas o por alguna razón no pueden, y las Slytherins son de nuestra contra.  
  
- Mejor así ¿Vamos a algún lado?- dijo James a Sirius sonriéndole.  
  
- Sí, claro pero... ¿A dónde?- se detuvo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi?, yo qué sé ¿Qué te parece con las chicas? Pero nada de Tiffany- dijo James- ¿Vamos?  
  
- Esta bien, pero apurémonos- le contesto Sirius fastidioso.  
  
- Bueno si te levantas mejor- dijo James. Sirius rio al notar qué estaba acostado y se levanto los dos juntos fueron al cuarto de las chicas, cuando llegaron a la puerta golpearon, a continuación se escucho...  
  
- Adelante  
  
Los dos chicos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con las chicas sentadas como indeos en la cama de Lily y viendo fotos mágicas, algunas eran de Lily con James, otras de Lily y su familia y las demás eran de Lily y su mascota Squall. James se acerco a la cama y se sento a lado de Lily la abrazo y le dio un beso, esta lo acepto sin ningún reproche (&Ligia&: Yo no se lo haría tampoco, un reproche he no piensen mal, si es hermoso, ufffffff no es justo ella lo tiene y yo no. $Caro#: Aburrido siempre beso, beso y beso ¿Hacen algo más?). Luego James y Sirius agarraron algunas fotos y las vieron en eso Sirius pregunta...  
  
- ¿Esta no es la chica de Rawenclaw Samira?- señalando a la chica al lado de Lily.  
  
- Aja, es una amiga qué recibió la carta de Hogwarts igual qué yo es de familia muggle- le contesto Lily.  
  
- ¿Enserio?- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Ya te dijo qué sí, ¿Por?- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Por nada solo quería saber nada más... - dijo Sirius.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Y esta foto?- pregunto James agarrando una foto qué "No debió ver", era una en la que Lily terminando primaria con Samira y Tiffany, antes de qué se mudara, pero según Lily se encontraba fea en esa foto.  
  
- He... No me gusta esa foto- dijo Lily tratando de sacársela.  
  
- ¿Es de antes de entrar a Hogwarts ¿No?- pregunto James pero sine entregarle la foto a Lily.  
  
- Sí, James, damela por favor detesto esa foto- dijo Lily y James la abrazo la trajo hacía sí y la beso luego le devolvió la foto.  
  
- Ejem... Ejem...- dijo Susan al darse cuenta de qué no se soltaban ni para respirar- Ejem... Ejem...-más fuerte cada vez- ¡Búsquense un cuarto, por Díos!  
  
- Sí, Susan tiene razón paren, por favor necesitan respirar ¿No?- dijo Helen.  
  
- Déjenlos, no nos harán caso- empezó Sirius- ¿Viene?  
  
- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- A cualquier lado donde no se vea a nadie besándose- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¡Me anoto!- dijo Helen.  
  
- ¡Y yo también! Ya estos me aburren- acoto Susan.  
  
Los tres se fueron juntos al jardín de Hogwarts, Helen dijo "Ya vengo" y dejo a Sirius y Susan solos, cuando caminaba se choco con Remus, era a quien ella buscaba, y mientras caminaban se encontraron con algo qué creían que jamás verían...  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Si les gusto este capitulo me alegro mucho, les mando besos a todos. Por favor dejen r/r así me pongo más las pilas hace poco empezaron las clases, que horror! Así que por ahí tardo más de lo esperado en terminarlo. Caro me esta ayudando pero no nos estamos pudiendo reunirnos siempre. Bueno gracias por leer la historia y byes.  
  
Yop. Respuestas:  
  
Ly: Perdóname qué no te lo respondí en el anterior, mil sorris. Me alegro que te allá gustado todos los días escribo algo en el para terminarlo pronto(voy por el quinto capitulo). Me encantaría que lo recomendaras así lo lee más gente cada día. Si te gusto este fic hay una pagina de Harry Potter muy buena en la qué yo soy prefecta de Gryffindor y hay bastantes fics míos en ella mi nick es LiGiA. 


	5. Cambios Bruscos

1. Cambios Bruscos  
  
- ¡¡Sirius!!- dijo Remus, sorprendido.  
  
- ¡¡Susan!!- dijo Helen, sorprendida, por lo qué veía.  
  
Remus y Helen habían encontrado a Susan y Sirius "Con las manos en la masa", se estaban besando, esto sorprendió a Helen y a Remus (Nota: ¿No era un poquito obvio qué iba a pasar?), y los otros dos al notar la presencia de sus amigos, ¿Como decirlo?, se le subieron los colores hasta las orejas, se pusieron colorados y atónitos por qué no los habían encontrado en una situación "conveniente".  
  
- Remus...- dijo Sirius aún colorado.  
  
- Helen...- dijo Susan también colorada todavía.  
  
- ¿Sí?- preguntaron Remus y Helen cruzando los brazos.  
  
- Ejem...- empezó Susan- ¿Vamos a pasear?  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Helen mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y dejaba a un lado a la seriedad.  
  
- Remus, amigo ¿Qué tal si vamos a... he... al lago a ver al calamar gigante?  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Remus pero este no dejo a un lado la seriedad.  
  
Las chicas se fueron por las mediaciones del bosque mientras qué los chicos se fueron al lago.  
  
# Mientras en la habitación de las chicas #  
  
- James, ¿Qué pasara una vez qué salgamos de Hogwarts?, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- No lo sé, lo único que sé y quiero es estar contigo- dijo James y le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
- Yo también- dijo Lily y le correspondió al beso.  
  
Lily solo pensaba en estar con James eran muy felices juntos y quería estar siempre a su lado cada segundo que pasaba separada de él para ella era un siglo. Se abrazaron y besaron durante un rato luego escucharon gritos provenientes de la Sala Común y corrieron a ver que pasaba. Al llegar vieron que Remus venia discutiendo con Sirius y Susan con Helen.  
  
- ¿Remus, Sirius?- dijo James.  
  
- ¿Helen, Susan?- dijo Lily.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Pregúntaselo a él / ella- dijeron Remus y Helen.  
  
- No hice nada- dijeron Susan y Sirius.  
  
- Uno, no me importa cual, nos explica ya- dijo Lily.  
  
- Yo lo haré- dijo Helen- Remus y yo encontramos a Susan y Sirius besándose en el lago.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene?- dijo James.  
  
- Que él / ella siempre hablaba mal de Susan / Sirius- dijeron Remus y Helen al unísono.  
  
- Hay, por favor no sean melodramáticos no se van a pelear por esta tontería- dijo Lily.  
  
- Igualmente si nos besamos ¿Qué?- dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos y con cara de "Yo tengo la razón" muy usual en ella.  
  
- Pero por favor, Susan, siempre dices que el es un tarada y que le falta sustancia gris en su cerebro, y que la poca que tiene no la sabe utilizar- dijo Helen muy seria y riendo sarcásticamente.  
  
- Bueno en fin si ella se besa u opina eso de Sirius es problema suyo, pero la próxima cuenta. ¿Sí?- dijo Lily ya harta de esa pelea sin fundamentos lógicos.  
  
- Sí- dijeron Susan y Helen y ambas se dirigieron a su cuarto con diez metros de distancia como mínimo, mientras Lily las seguía.  
  
James, Remus y Sirius las miraban y luego de que las tres entraron a su cuarto Remus empezó a hablar muy rápidamente cosa que de esta manera nadie entendió nada y James pregunto...  
  
- En primer lugar, ¿Qué dijiste, Remus?- poniendo cara de incomprensión- y en segundo lugar ¿Qué paso, Sirius?  
  
- Dije que de amigo tenemos a un falso e hipócrita que no nos da sus opiniones sinceras- dijo Remus de manera bastante formal.  
  
- Ja, me ofendes- dijo Sirius con cara de ofendido- Y lo que paso fue que Susan y yo sentimos una necesidad de besarnos, Helen y Remus, se nota, que están enamorados, tú y Lily también y yo y ella quisimos probar, ¿Les molesta?  
  
- Sí / No- dijeron al unísono Remus y James y luego se miraron- ¿Cómo que No / Sí?  
  
- A mi me parece bárbaro- dijo James.  
  
- Yo no tengo nada con Helen (#Ligia$: Qué bobo que es ¿Por que no lo reconoce? *Caro%: Ni él se la cree)- dijo Remus poniéndose colorado- Aparte me molesta TÚ hipocresía.  
  
- Jjaja, ¿Y ahora quien es el hipócrita?- dijo Sirius riendo sarcásticamente- "Yo no tengo nada con Helen"- imitando la voz de Remus- Vamos si en Argentina (Nota: recuerden que ellos están en Londres, Sirius aquí no nos falta nada yo tengo mucho cerebro o células grises o sustancia gris o como prefieras decirlo y me di cuenta que le gusta Helen, ya que escribo el fic, la autora se muerde la lengua como diciendo obvio).  
  
- ¿Y qué si a mi me pasa algo con Helen? Yo nunca dije que no me gustase- dijo Remus seriamente.  
  
- ¿Perdón? Hará dos segundos dijiste que no tenias nada con Helen, igualmente ¿Hace cuanto yo no digo nada malo de Susan?- dijo Sirius.  
  
- He no es por nada pero Remus no tienes la razón- Sirius se pone conforme con lo que decía James pero luego se ofende por lo siguiente- pero Sirius tú tampoco ayer dijiste un montón de cosas de ella. Y si no se dejan de pelear me voy.  
  
James se levanto de su asiento y fue a su cuarto ahí se encontró con Lily que se había quedado dormida en su cama seguramente esperándolo, se dirigió a ella le acaricio el rostro y luego la beso esta despertó y dijo...  
  
- James- despertándose- ¿Y siguen peleando?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Sí ¿Y las chicas?- le contestó James.  
  
- También, por eso vine aquí por lo menos contigo estoy bien- dijo Lily y lo beso.  
  
- Porque no vas a dormir a tú cuarto luces muy agotada- le dijo James.  
  
- Porqué no soporto ni un minuto más verlas discutir y seguramente Sirius y Remus también se quedaran discutiendo hasta tarde.  
  
Ambos se acostaron en la cama de James abrazados (Nota: No piensen mal solo durmieron juntos pero con la ropa bien puesta) y al rato de esto quedaron profundamente dormidos pasada la media noche Remus y Sirius entraron a su cuarto encontrándose con eso y decidieron cerrarles la cortina de la cama de James para que estuvieran más cómodos...  
  
Al otro día  
  
Ya era de día y Lily abrazaba a James todavía despertaba de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos y al encontrase a James al lado sonrió, y dijo...  
  
-¿Cómo estas?  
  
- Bien ¿Y tú?- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
- Bien- le contesto Lily y ambos se besaron.  
  
- Vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre- dijo James y le sonó la panza Lily rió y se levanto, ambos se fueron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando llegaron este estaba bastante llenó y miraron vieron que Susan y Helen estaban separadas de Remus y Sirius por al menos diez personas James y Lily supusieron que era para que no hubiese otra pelea así que decidieron que james iría con los demás Mereoradores y Lily iría con sus amigas.  
  
- Hola Chicas- dijo Lily muy sonriente.  
  
- Epa... parece que pasamos una buena noche- dijo Susan notando la sonrisa de Lily.  
  
- Susan!!!!!!- dijo Lily alarmada por el comentario de su amiga hasta colorada se había puesto, así que Susan y Helen comenzaron reír.  
  
- Lily, anoche no pasó nada de nada ¿No?- pregunto Helen muy interesada una vez que había parado de reírse.  
  
- ¿Cómo crees? Tengo diecisiete- dijo Lily.  
  
- Justamente por esa simple razón- dijo Helen.  
  
- Pues debes quedarte tranquila, desde chica a mi me educaron con el pensamiento de virginidad hasta el matrimonio y siempre creí en el, bueno excepto que me case con James ahora...- fue interrumpida porque Susan se ahogo.  
  
- Supongo que todavía no se piensan casar- dijo Susan una vez que se recupero- ¿O me equivoco?  
  
- Supones muy bien no me pienso casar ahora primero quiero terminar de estudiar- dijo Lily, luego le dio un mordisco a su tostada.  
  
En eso su lechuza llega a la mesa con una bolsa y una carta, Lily agarra la bolsa con la carta abrochada y le da algo a su lechuza, luego abre la carta y la lee en voz alta...  
  
Querida Hija: Aprovechando que tú hermana Petunia no esta estudiando, ya que ella termino el año pasado sus estudios y no quiere estudiar en la universidad, decidimos irnos de vacaciones a Córdoba, Argentina (#Ligia%: ¿Cómo no hacerle honor a mi país? Viva la Patria!!! Viva Argentina!!!), así que te compramos unas cosas allá y te las estoy enviando tuvimos que esperar a que tú lechuza se digne a venir por casa, realmente esa lechuza tuya, con tú padre decidimos comprarnos una, ya la compre pero como justo vino tú lechuza te la envió con ella la lechuza nueva se llama Sami el nombre se lo puso tu padre quedo fascinado en la tienda de animales mágicos así que cuando vengas te vas a encontrar con algunas mascotas peculiares y no te cuento demás artículos que a tú padre le gustaron, en fin espero que te gusten tus obsequios. A casi lo olvido Petunia se enojo tanto con tú padre que le pidió dinero a él y se compro un departamento, se fue a vivir sola, ya que no le gustan para nada las cosas de magos y tú padre esta comprando de todo, bueno esperamos que para las vacaciones vengas un tiempo a casa. Te adora y quiere mucho.  
  
Mamá.  
  
- ¿Qué abra comprado papá?- pregunto Lily más para si misma que para sus amigas.  
  
- No sé Lily pero desde que conocemos a tu papá sabemos muy bien lo que les gustan las cosas para magos- dijo Susan y Helen asintió.  
  
- Aparte tu familia es de la alta sociedad muggles tú papá pudo a ver gastado fortunas comprando cosas- dijo Helen y esta vez la que asintió fue Susan.  
  
- Tengo curiosidad por saber que compro mi papá- dijo Lily pensando que habría comprado su papá.  
  
- Seguro que cosas mágicas- dijo Susan riendo y luego les contagio la risa a sus amigas.  
  
- A casi lo olvido ¿Has notado que tú prima no pasa ya tiempo con nosotras?- pregunto Helen.  
  
- Sip, es extraño- dijo Lily.  
  
- Pues ayer Remus y yo la vimos "paseando" en los terrenos con Thomas Wedgewood, el de Rawenclaw, y no hablo de pasear caminando así no más dados de la mano y besándose, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E- le dijo Helen.  
  
- No te lo creo- dijo Lily.- Mi prima es re vergonzosa.  
  
- Puyes créele yo también la vi- dijo Susan.  
  
- ¿Ustedes creen que son...?- dijo Lily juntando los dedos.  
  
- ¿Novios?- pregunto Helen y Lily asintió.  
  
- Si!!!- dijeron Susan y Helen al unísono.  
  
- En fin, ¿Vamos hoy a Hogsmeda a comprar las cosas para el baile?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Dale, me quiero comprar algo- dijo Susan.  
  
- Y yo- acoto Helen.  
  
Rieron por un rato y luego siguieron desayunando, como ese día era sábado iban a ir a Hogsmeda para que Lily pudiera llamar a sus padres con su celular (#Ligia$: Caro ¿En esa época existían ya los celulares? &Caro*: Ni idea pero tú escribe #Ligia$: Ok), y luego comprarse ropa para el baile de San Valentín...  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._  
  
Quinto chap Listo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sonrisa satisfactoria de las autoras) fue difícil pero terminado el siguiente chap será "El Baile de San Valentín" nos equivocamos en la cantidad de días que estaban de novios son menos yo puse 18 (capitulo 3) y en realidad eran 14 o 16 más o menos no sé exactamente el tema es que el baile no es hasta ahora. Bueno me despido y los invito a que mi fic el que hago yo sola (Ligia) que ya hice cuatro capítulos cortos pero estoy subiendo de a uno por día, que trata de Harry y se llama "Dulce Pasión".  
  
Ahora le hago propaganda a una comunidad de msn groups acerca de Harry Potter donde hay gente en el chat de todo el mundo y yo soy * Prefecta * (Sonrisa satisfactoria de Ligia) de la casa Gryffindor y va ganando mi casa y la de Caro (Las autoras saltan, caen papelitos picados mágicamente y empiezan a cantar "Gry es un sentimiento, Gry es una pasión, Gry es todo lo que llevó en mi corazón" luego "Ahí viene un barco que viene de Miami son los Slytherins que vienen con la mami ahí viene un barco que viene de Europa son los de Gryffindor que viene con la copa", termina la locura de las autoras los papelitos picados desaparecen y ellas vuelven a sentarse), la dirección de la pág. es...  
  



	6. Family Proyect

6. Family Project  
  
Era Lunes a la mañana, el día era simplemente hermoso y lo que menos ganas de hacer los alumnos de séptimo curso era ir a clases para estudiar en vez de estar en el verde prado de Hogwarts pero, para la mala suerte de todos, tenían clases de transformaciones además la profesora advirtió que debían llegar temprano porqué daría un anuncio especial lo único que tenía de bueno ese día era que como cada casa debía saberlo por su jefe no tendrían clase de pociones con los Slytherins sino solo ellos con transformaciones. Una vez que la profesora contó y se dio cuenta que allí se encontraban los diez alumnos de sexto comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Atención. Alumnos como jefa la casa Gryffindor les debo avisar que Dumbledore a considerado el poner a prueba un proyecto muy utilizado en las escuelas muggles, por eso, las próximas seis semanas no deberán asistir a clases- silbidos, bufidos y aplausos inundaron el salón- PERO- resaltando esta palabra- esto no significa que no tengan deberes de las materias Y- resalto también esta palabra- este proyecto no se llamara ni "Happy" ni "Holiday" ni nada que se le parezca sino que se llama "Family Proyect" este proyecto consiste en armar que convivirán en todo, exceptuando el dormitorio-aclaro viendo la cara de felicidad de algunos hombres- además deberán de cuidar a su 'hijo' o 'hija' que serán muñecos que tomaran vida durante las seis semanas y tomare un poco de cada pareja para ponérselo a los 'bebes'. Los separare en parejas y serán Gryffindor con Gryffindor para evitar rivalidades entre casas. Primer pareja, Black, March.  
  
La cara de Susan quedo para fotografía, había quedado boquiabierta y sus ojos se le salían de las orbitas, pero en cambio Sirius fue a su lado y la tomo por el brazo esta reacciono y se lo saco.  
  
- Segunda pareja, Petegrew, Michells.  
  
Jennifer Michells era una chica de pelo color negro y ojos del mismo color que prácticamente no estaba en su casa siempre estaba con su grupito de amigas de la casa Rawenclaw a pesar de ser una Gryffindor y cuando se encontraba en su sala solo estudiaba, no le agrado la idea de estar con Peter ya que puso cara de asco cuando este se puso a su lado.  
  
- Tercera pareja, Lupin, Rights.  
  
Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron, y se pusieron colorados luego Remus, tímidamente, se puso al lado de Helen.  
  
- Cuarta pareja, Watson, Saymund(NOTA: es el apellido de la prima de Lily, Tiffany).  
  
Tiffany miro a Fernand Watson, un chico muy guapo, pelo castaño y ojos azules muy fuertes. Él se llevaba bien con los mereoradores pero era más amigo de los Rawenclaw igual que Jennifer. Fernand se puso al lado de Tiffany y le sonrió.  
  
- última pareja, ya se abran dado cuenta quienes son. Potter, Evans.  
  
Lily y James se juntaron y luego el la tomo por la cintura. Mcgonagall comenzó nuevamente a explicarles.  
  
- Ya que por un tiempo no van a tener transformaciones les voy a explicar como se hace este hechizo primero con un hechizo llamado "Tomarus" tomo un poco de cada uno de la pareja y luego con el hechizo "Echarus" se lo doy al muñeco, este toma vida y adquiere tanto lo físico como lo interior que tome de sus respectivos 'Padres' bueno ustedes deberán cuidarlos ya que realmente serán como sus hijos- explicó la profesora.- Pase la primera pareja.  
  
Sirius y Susan se adelantaron. La profesora hizo el primer hechizo y luego el segundo cuando termino les entrego a Susan un bebé precioso, el pelo era de color marrón como el de sus dos 'padres' y sus ojos eran color miel como los de Susan, esta miro a 'su' bebé con una mirada muy maternal.  
  
- Bueno parece que tienen una pequeña, deberán elegir nombre para mañana y, también, deberán darme un informe sobre que cosas saco de cada uno, el cuidado que deben darle y además como se llamara. Bueno vallan a su sala común donde verán una caja que dice Black y March ahí encontraran las cosas para el cuidado de la beba. Siguiente pareja.  
  
Peter y Jennifer pasaron, ellos tuvieron un varón que tenía el pelo de ella y los ojos marrones de él. Luego pasaron Tiffany y Fernand a ellos les toco una nena al igual que a Sirius y Susan, la beba se parecía mucho a Fernand y esto no le agrado a Tiffany, pero él parecía chocho(NOTA: Feliz). Después de ellos les toco a Remus y a Helen que tuvieron un varón al, este tenía el pelo de Helen y los ojos celestes de Remus. Por último llegó el turno de...  
  
- Les toca Potter y Evans. Oh no.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lily asustada.  
  
- Me han quedado dos muñecos. Uno se quedara solo, no si... ¿Se creen capaces de poder con dos bebés?  
  
- Per...- Empezó James pero no puedo terminar ya que Lily y su instinto maternal comenzaron a hablar.  
  
- Si, nos haremos cargo de los dos- James solo asintió.  
  
- Me alegro.- dijo Mcgonagall alegre.  
  
La profesora hizo el hechizo James y Lily tuvieron una nena y un nene. El nene era igual a James tenía su pelo y los ojos de Lily, la nena era, al contrario de su 'hermano', idéntica a Lily pero tenía los ojos de James.  
  
- Bueno han tenido una nena y un nene realmente preciosos- sonrisa maternal de la profesora- como se han hecho cargo de dos- mirada seria pero complaciente- se aseguran el siete, aunque si vemos que tienen muchos problemas tendrán menos de siete. Ahora pueden marcharse a su sala común para encontrar las cosas que necesitaran abran una caja más grande que las demás que dirá Evans y Potter.  
  
Lily y James, con un bebé cada uno, se marcharon a su sala común estaban realmente felices por sus nuevos 'hijos'. Cuando llegaron vieron que Susan le daba la mamadera a su 'hija' mientras peleaba con Sirius, y también vieron como Remus y Helen miraban a su 'hijo'. Vieron una caja bastante grande como les había dicho la profesora fueron y abrieron la caja entre los dos. La caja contenía dos moisés uno con la tela en motivos de rosa y la otra con motivos en celeste además contenía dos bolsos de la misma tela del moisés y como este uno con motivos en rosa y el otro en celeste. Lily puso a su hija en uno de los moisés y se colgó el bolso en el hombro luego seguida por James fueron a dejar las cosas en el cuarto de Lily. Una vez echo todo Lily preparo la leche con un hechizo y bajaron cada uno dando le la leche a uno de sus 'hijos'.  
  
- Lily, ¿Por qué tienen dos bebés?- pregunto Helen quitando por un segundo la mirada de su 'hijo'.  
  
- Porqué a Mcgonagall le había quedado uno solito, y mi instinto maternal no me dejaba hacer que se quede solito- le explico Lily mientras miraba a su 'pequeña'- Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo les pusieron a sus hijos?.  
  
- Remus y yo le pusimos Tomás- dijo muy sonriente y luego miro a su 'pareja' y a su 'pequeño'.  
  
- Black y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo, según el tiene que llamarse Laura, como su "adorada"- cara de resignación y asiendo signos de comillas con los dedos- hermana pero yo quiero que se llame Sabrina. Aparte el no cuida a 'nuestra' bebé soy yo la que se encargo de buscar la caja llevarla a nuestro cargo darle de comer a ella, y todo el resto.  
  
- Canuto, amigo, debes ayudar a Susan y solo le quieres poner Laura para contradecirla siempre decías "No sé como mis padres le pudieron poner a si a mi hermana, yo le hubiera puesto Sabrina o Elionor" - dijo James imitando la voz de Sirius- Míranos a Lily y a mi ella debe tener nombres pensados y yo ni me quejo.  
  
- Escucha a James, Black, si te gusta Sabrina no te quejes para contradecirme- le dijo Susan y anoto en su trabajo "Sabrina March Black"- Ha y también tendrá mi apellido.  
  
- Tú apellido, No!- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Si- le contesto Susan.  
  
- No.  
  
- Si.  
  
- No. - sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisi- aire- sisisisisisisisisisisisis.  
  
- nonononononononononononono- aire- nonononono.  
  
- BASTA LOS DOS- intervino Remus- ella tiene derecho a ponerle su apellido, Canuto.  
  
Sirius se quedo boquiabierto por lo que dijo su amigo y Susan puso cara de satisfacción.  
  
- James?- dijo Lily.  
  
- Si?- le pregunto James.  
  
- Que te parecen los nombres, Harry Potter y Catherine Potter?  
  
- Hermosos.  
  
- Me alegro- Lily hace lo mismo que Susan, lo anota en su trabajo.  
  
Al final todos estaban muy atontados con sus 'hijos' era una experiencia muy bella ya que se parecían a ellos realmente. Luego Lily fue a su cuarto donde se encontró a su prima quien le contó que le empezaba a agradar su nueva 'pareja', Lily río y le pregunto donde estaba su 'sobrinita', la beba era muy hermosa, y Tiffany le contó que le habían puesto Azul por sus hermosos ojos. Obviamente Lily había llevado a sus 'hijos' con sus moisés y los había puesto en su cama ya que estaban dormiditos (Autora: Imagínenlo que linda imagen). Después de hablar con sus primas y que sus amigas vinieran con sus respectivos 'hijos' y hablaran todas un rato más Lily conjuro una cuna y acostó a sus corazoncitos, después ella misma durmió en su cama. Catherine, o Catty como le decía Lily, era de dormir toda la noche al igual que Harry, o campeón como le decía James, pero Azul se despertaba cada cuatro horas así que Lily y las chicas ayudaron a Tiffany a encontrar una manera de que duerma toda la noche que restara, encontraron una poción que se le ponía a la leche y le daba rico sabor.  
  
(= (= (= A la mañana siguiente =) =) =)  
  
Lily esta releyendo por enésima cuarta vez su trabajo sobre como criarían a sus 'hijos' como se llamarían y como llegaron a estas decisiones. Cuando termino de leerlo, quedo insegura pero tendría que ir al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando se disponía en ir a llamar a James alguien toco la puerta...  
  
- Adelante- dijo Lily.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto James.  
  
- Justo te iba ir a buscar tú agarra las cosas de Harry y yo las cosas de Catty- le dijo Lily, parecía realmente agotada de tanto trabajar no había podido dormir bien anoche preocupada por sus 'bebés' que no lloraban como los de sus amigas, y ni se despertaban, pero lo que más le preocupo es que ella no es de dormir mucho hasta que se le ocurrió algo- James, ¿Vos sos de pequeño dormías como un pequeño Ángel?.  
  
- Pues según mi mamá era preocupante que no me despertara con nada, ella me enseño una canción con la que se las ingenio para despertarme a la mañana, porque, según ella, yo era capaz de dormir tres días seguidos, ¿A que se debe la pregunta?  
  
- A que Catty y Harry no se despertaron en toda la noche ni con los llantos de los demás bebés, pero ahora se de donde los sacaron.  
  
- Dulcinea (NOTA: Harry la llama así y algo más no me pregunten de donde saque el nombre solo sé que mi hermana le quería poner así a una perrita nuestra, pero ahora se llama Lupita) y el Campeón duermen como su 'padre'.  
  
- Ahora te puedo pedir dos favores.  
  
- Los que quieras.  
  
- Uno salúdame a mi primero!- mitad broma mitad celos, porque James había ido primero a saludar a los 'bebés' y no a Lily- y segundo cantales esa canción así les doy la mamadera.  
  
- Las dos cosas, mi lady- dijo James mientras le hacía una reverencia y fue y le dio un beso mientras la abrazaba.  
  
- Ahora esta es la canción.  
  
Hay una luz. En algún lugar. A donde van los sueños de la humanidad.  
  
Hay una luz. Dentro de ti. A donde están los sueños que van a venir.  
  
Para volver, a despertar. No te olvides nunca, dejes de soñar. Nunca dejes de soñar. Nunca, dejes, de, soñar.  
  
Hay una luz. Que no se ve. Brilla desde adentro desde la niñez.  
  
Hay una luz. En algún lugar allí donde mis sueño se hacen realidad.  
  
Más allá del sol. Más allá del mar. Más allá del tiempo sé que hay un lugar. Donde quiero ir, donde quiero estar. Hoy la fantasía se, hace, realidad.  
  
Más allá del sol. Más allá del mar. Más allá del tiempo. Sé que hay un lugar. Donde quiero ir, donde quiero estar. Hoy la fantasía se hace realidad. Hoy, la fantasía se hace realidad.  
  
Lily miro a James que sostenía en sus brazos a sus dos 'pequeñuelos' mientras les cantaba una canción, y los bebés habían abierto sus ojos y lo miraban. Lily estaba sorprendida ante tal escena se sentía unida a ella por una extraña razón cuando James termino ella fue y lo beso con un tierno y dulce beso que para él fue una sorpresa, luego se separaron y ella tomo a Catty, después calentó dos biberones(NOTA: biberones, mamaderas es lo mismo) mágicamente, Lily le entrego uno a James y ella misma tomo uno, James se comenzó a dárselo a Harry mientras Lily hacía lo mismo con Catty. Ambos, una vez que le dieron de comer a sus 'hijos', bajaron al Gran Comedor para ellos mismos comer y dejar sus trabajos del cuidado del bebé en el aula de transformaciones.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/ Ya en el Gran Comedor /*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
- Listo entregamos el trabajo del "Cuidado del bebé"- dijo Lily muy satisfecha.  
  
- Aja, pero igual luces cansada- le dijo James.  
  
- No estoy cansada- mintió ella- estoy re bien, me siento excelente- y le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
- Lo que tú digas- dijo James dejando de insistir sabía que ella era demasiado testaruda como para hacerle caso de que descansara.  
  
- Tranquilo me siento bien- le dijo ella y lo beso.  
  
No se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en el Gran Comedor aunque cuando lo notaron no le dieron importancia y se fueron a sentar junto a sus amigos que les había guardado un lugar en la mesa, Remus y Helen estaban jugando con su 'hijo' y un muñequito que Remus, aparentemente, le compro. Para lo contrario, en el caso de Susan y Sirius, ella era la que cuidaba de la pequeña Sabri mientras que Sirius se dedicaba a alimentarse, que por cierto lo hacía muy bien tenía un apetito enorme. Cuando Sirius termina de comer va a presumir a una Rawenclaw pero Remus lo para con el brazo y le dice...  
  
- Ni lo pienses ayuda a Susan luce cansada además no ha comido nada, a diferencia de ti que comes por tres en vez de por uno.  
  
- Pero... Remus.... la... Rawenclaw...- dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras por el tono caprichoso con que lo decía.  
  
- Nada de peros.  
  
- Remus tiene razón, Sirius, eres un I-RRES-PON-SA-BLE- intervino Helen.  
  
Justo en ese momento Lily y James llegaron a la mesa. James había escuchado porque Remus retaba a Sirius y decidió acotar algo...  
  
- Sirius, la Rawenclaw esta cuidando de 'SU' hijo y tiene a SU compañero para que la ayude- James se había dado cuenta del pretexto que usaría Sirius para estar con ella- y tú tienes a TU compañera a la cual debes ayudar y no dejarle todo el trabajo- lo reto James muy seriamente y cortante.  
  
- ¿Tú también?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Si, debes cuidar a 'TU' bebé con Susan- le dijo James.  
  
Sirius fue refunfuñando tomo a 'su' hija y la empezó a mirara algo le paso, no se dio cuenta exactamente que fue, pero hizo que algo dentro del cambiara ya la bella Rawenclaw no parecia nada al lado de lo que era 'su' hija.  
  
Yo te quiero enseñar. Un fantástico mundo ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar. Yo te puedo mostrar. Cosas maravillosas, ven princesa y deja te llevar a un mundo ideal. Un mundo ideal un mundo en el que tu y yo podamos decidir como vivir sin que nadie que lo impida  
  
Sentía felicidad, la miraba y era como que no hubiese nada más que 'su' pequeña, la pequeña 'de' él y Susan.  
  
Un mundo ideal. Que nunca pude imaginar. Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti. Que el mundo es un lugar para soñar. Fabulosa visión sentimiento divino voy volando contigo hacía un nuevo amanecer  
  
Lea seguía mirando esa beba realmente lo hipnotizo, no podía quitar los ojos de los de la niña, y parecía que a la niña le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Un mundo ideal (mira bien lo que hay) ahí mil cosas, voy el viento (voy al viento). Soy como un haz de luz, que lejos va. Y nunca ya podrá volver atrás. Un mundo ideal un horizonte a descubrir un mundo para ti, para los dos deja te llevar a un mundo ideal.  
  
Algo se le vino a la mente, recuerdos de su infancia su madre tiene los ojos del mismo color de los de Susan y el pelo era del color de la niña, como el de Susan y Sirius, se dio cuenta que la beba reflejaba muchas cosas que le recordaban s su propia madre, Bárbara Black, tenía su misma mirada su mismos ojos.  
  
Un mundo ideal( un mundo ideal) un mundo en el que tu y yo podamos decidir como vivir sin que nadie lo impida. Un mundo ideal (cada momento es sorpresa). Un horizonte a descubrir, (cada instante es un sueño). Un mundo para ti, para los dos, para ti, para los dos. Llévame. A donde sueñes tu. Un mundo ideal. Un mundo ideal. Que compartir. Que compartir. Que alcanzar. Que contemplar. Tu junto a mí.  
  
En ese momento alguien le llamo la atención haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, era James que le estaba preguntando algo...  
  
- Sirius, ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
- No, James, ¿Por qué?  
  
- Te perdiste en los ojos de Sabrina no reaccionabas- dijo Susan al parecer asustada pero recuperaba su 'odio' por Sirius.  
  
- ¡¿He?! Ha... Lo que pasa es que los ojos de Sabrina me recordaron a los de mi mamá eran iguales exactamente- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Tu mamá como es?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Mi madre era...- dijo Sirius y todos menos Sirius y James se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos en ese momento Susan le tomo la mano sorprendiendo a todos, Sirius la miro y esos ojos también le recordaban a su madre, le sonrió.  
  
- Perdón- se disculpo Sirius- ¿Qué le paso?  
  
Sirius empezó a recordar no era muy fácil pero lo recordaba muy bien había pasado hacía ya siete años un poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts desde ese tiempo la única mujer que fue como una madre para Sirius fue Elizabeth Potter, la madre de James...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Un niño de pelo marrón claro y ojos azules profundos caminaba con lagrimas silencios por los terrenos de una mansión cuando un hombre adulto de pelo rubio y ojos lilas se le acerco.  
  
- Amo Black su padre lo llama- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Ya voy Mark- le contestó Sirius.  
  
- Me retiro- dijo Mark asiendo una reverencia y yéndose por donde había ido hacía Sirius.  
  
Sirius limpio sus lagrimas con el puño de su suéter y se dirigió al escritorio de la mansión Black donde se encontraba generalmente su padre hablando con el papá de James, Carl Potter, o sino trabajando, aunque había sido un padre excelente porque siempre había dedicado parte de su tiempo a su hijo. Llego a la puerta y toco...  
  
- Adelante- le contesto la voz de su padre.  
  
Sirius paso y miro a su padre, Orión Black, este levanto la vista de unos papeles, con sus anteojos de lectura y comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Siéntate hijo- Sirius le obedeció- tengo que comunicarte una dura y triste noticia- Sirius sabía que padre estaba mal pero este intentaba poner dureza en su exterior- Tu madre esta muriendo, tú y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría después del accidente- el señor Black se refería al accidente por el cual la madre de Sirius había quedado tan mal Voldemort la había secuestrado y manipulado pero al encontrar el ministerio donde la tenían la tuvo que liberar- Pues acaba de venir la enfermera de tu madre a decirme que si deseamos despedirnos de ella será mejor que lo hagamos ahora ya que esta por morir.  
  
Sirius no sabía como reaccionar, si ponerse violento si llorar sin consuelo simplemente estaba pasmado ante esta noticia a su madre le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y él estaba ahí hablando con su padre, así que decididamente salió del escritorio y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre ahí la vio en su cama pálida, tan frágil a punto de morir pero esbozando una última sonrisa para su pequeño ella sabía que era su la última que Sirius la viera a ella y él a Sirius se miraron a los ojos y él fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre por última vez era muy doloroso pero debía ser así, en ese momento ella callo en brazos de Sirius acababa de morir Sirius lloro en silencio en forma de duelo por la muerte de su madre. En ese momento Orión Black entro en escena y llamo la atención de su hijo recostando el cuerpo de la difunta en la cama y tocándole el hombro al pequeño, este último miro su padre y lo abrazo el adulto le devolvió el abrazo y con una mano ordeno a los sirvientes que retiraran el cuerpo y así fue, Orión Black levanto el rostro de su hijo que tenia lagrimas secas y le dijo...  
  
- Ven sígueme...  
  
Así se dirigieron al cuarto de Sirius, cuando llegaron Sirius vio que había una maleta en el cuarto y una de las sirvientas, Claudia Mharsghot, tenía su propia maleta y su abrigo puesto. El señor Black comenzó a explicarle a su hijo.  
  
- Yo y tú madre, antes de fallecer, acordamos que cuando eso pasara yo te llevaría a la casa de los Potter estoy segura que Elizabeth y Al te cuidaran bien no necesitaras nada ellos me ofrecieron igualmente llevarte con ellos los acabo de llamar ya han ordenado a la servidumbre un cuarto para Claudia y otro para ti ella ira contigo y será la encargada de cuidarte además será la que te servirá a ti, James te esta esperando con Remus me dijo Al así que puedes ir tranquilo.  
  
- Pero papá...  
  
- Hijo, quédate tranquilo te iré a visitar cada tanto dentro de un año entraras a Hogwarts y en las vacaciones volverás a casa de Al y Elizabeth y yo te visitare, ¿Entendido?  
  
- Entendido- dijo Sirius no muy convencido.  
  
- Si necesitas algo me avisaras- le dijo su padre.  
  
Luego Sirius bajo y el chofer los llevo a él y a Claudia a su nuevo hogar donde estaría más cerca de sus amigos pero más lejos que nunca de su padre, y jamás volvería ver a su madre...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Sirius lo siento. mucho- dijo Susan lo abrazo y lagrimas cayeron de su rostro.  
  
Esta actitud sorprendió a los demás pero Sirius que conservaba aún en brazos a 'su' hija se preocupo pero le devolvió el abrazo a su pareja y le dijo...  
  
- No te preocupes al menos lo supere un poco- le dijo con un tono triste en su voz que Susan no pudo dejar de notar.  
  
Todos se sentían mal por Sirius sobre todo Lily que fue la que hizo la pregunta, se sentía muy culpable. Después de comer sorpresivamente Susan y Sirius fueron a los terrenos, Remus y Helen se ofrecieron a cuidar a Sabrina para que sus amigos pudieran estar un poco solos. James y Lily empezaron hablar entre ellos mientras 'sus' bebés dormían cada uno en su moisés.  
  
- Acabo de notar algo- dijo James.  
  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lily curiosa.  
  
- Mi papá siempre me dijo algo "Cuando a un Black le brillan los ojos al mirar a una mujer significa que esta enamorado y un Black no se enamora dos veces solamente lo hace una vez pero se enamora de verdad" y me di cuenta que cuando Sirius miro a Susan le brillaron los ojos tal y como lo hacían los ojos de su padre al mirar los de su madre.  
  
- Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué?  
  
- Qué Sirius esta enamorado!!!  
  
- ¿Realmente lo crees?  
  
- Estoy más que seguro, me parece que serán la próxima pareja de este grupo, por lo menos hasta que estos otros dos se decidan- y señalo con la cabeza a Helen y Remus que se miraban y sonreían mientras cuidaban de Sabrina y Thomas.  
  
- Tienes razón- y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Ambos rieron y después fueron con 'sus' hijos a la Sala Común para pasar una buena tarde o una tarde muy aburrida...  
  
¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤  
  
Holaa!!!!!!!!! Cómo están???? Todo bien???? Perdonen que me tarde pero es que estuve muy ocupada y cuando me vino la inspiración me puse a escribir como loca =P, me pareció que ya era suficiente por este chap y adivinen qué... ES EL MÁS ALRGO QUE HICE HASTA AHORA!!!! Estoy feliz por eso =D espero que les guste en el próximo chap no es enteraremos que pasara con Sirius y Susan, a una cosa este chap lo hice sin el baile y no voy a contar nada de el ya que no se me ocurrió nada =p por eso decidí poner directamente lo interesante y que vale la pena leer, al menos para mi, no se enojen por ello. Las canciones que vieron son: La primera se llama "El poder de los sueños" y la cantan varios cantantes, y la segunda se llama Un mundo ideal y es de Ricardo Montaner. Adiós y miles, millones, billones de suertes.  
  
* Ligia Potter, en los demás fics. =D * Cho, en mis fics. =D 


	7. Dame una oportunidad

7. Dame una oportunidad.  
  
.:. Mientras tanto en los terrenos .:.  
  
Sirius y Susan hablaban de sus infancias, ha Susan le daba un poco de pena que Sirius se hubiese quedado sin madre a tan temprana edad ella pensaba que si a su mamá le pasaba algo ella se moría también, su mamá, para Susan, era algo más que importante era su vida ella desde pequeña fue muy a pegada a esta, por eso siempre que le pasaba algo gritaba como desaforada "¡Quiero a mi mami!" (Autora: Eso lo saque de mi yo quiero un monotonazo a mi mami y siempre que me pasa algo grito eso =P), y aunque todo el mundo la cargase por eso ella era una nena de mamá, a pesar de parecer una chica madura y crecida, realmente en el fondo era un niña pequeña lejos de su madre.  
  
"Es realmente bella" pensó Sirius"Sirius Black, ¿Pero que demonios estas pensando? Es March de la que hablas"  
  
" Hay no parece estar tan idiota como siempre, aparte es guapo" pensó Susan "¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Susan March? Houston, Tenemos problemas!! Susan March estas hablando de Sirius Black el mujeriego, egocéntrico, estúpido y guapo, no eso no dejémoslo hasta estúpido de Sirius Black!!! Huy niña"  
  
Susan y Sirius tenían peleas con sus mentes porque ninguno de los dos quería aceptar lo que sentía y nunca lo harían y eso era muy tonto ya que ambos se amaban realmente, pero eran demasiado tercos para reconocerlo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Luego de la terminación de el Proyecto Family  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Susan, Remus, Helen, James y Lily estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor. La profesora Mcgonagall pedía silencio para que Dumbledore diera su discurso, el director simplemente sonreía a sus alumnos.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, hace poco me llego una carta diciéndome que todos los colegios participarían en el festival de recolección de dinero para ir en contra de las artes oscuras los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo podrán participar en un concurso que se realizara dentro de una semana los que quieran preparar algo deberán conformar, inventar una canción y prepararla para la ocasión, los ganadores gravaran tres canciones y las cantaran en un recital, abra un CD por escuela si en un CD generalmente se ponen doce canciones significa que los ganadores serán cuatro pero como es un CD a beneficio se gravaran quince por ende los ganadores serán cinco. Les recomiendo que empiecen a preparar todo. Ahora los dejo que sigan con sus cosas.- dijo Dumbledore y sonrió.  
  
Todos los alumnos sonrieron excitados por lo increíble de esta noticia podrían colaborar en contra de las artes oscuras, obviamente Slytherin no estaba contento, y además gravarían un CD y cantarían canciones, era simplemente fabuloso. Lily, Susan y Helen ya estaban preparando su propio grupo mientras que James, Sirius y Remus, ya que Peter había dicho "No, Gracias, no canto bien además les arruinaría el aspecto a ustedes" los chicos no insistieron sabían que sería peor, preparaban también un grupo. Las chicas hicieron algo extraño, Lily estiro un brazo en el aire, Helen hizo los mismo poniendo su mano sobre la de Lily y Luego le toco el turno a Susan que puso su mano arriba de la de Helen y luego gritaron "Vivan las Storm Black".  
  
- Listo entonces nos llamamos las "Black Storm"- dijo Lily.  
  
- Aja, ¡¡Que bueno nombre pensaste Lily!!- dijo Susan.  
  
- Realmente, traducción "Tormenta Negra" es muy bueno aunque suena mejor en Inglés- dijo Helen y luego miro a los chicos- Nos dimos cuenta que ustedes también preparaban algo, ¿Cómo se llamaran?  
  
- Mm.- dijo Sirius- ¿Mereoradores?  
  
- No!!!! MUY igual- dijo James frunciendo la nariz.  
  
- Mm. ¿ White Storm?  
  
- No!!! tampoco- dijo Remus y todos rieron.  
  
- Acaso no les gusta el nombre ¿ Black Storm?- pregunto Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
- Si es lindo pero no White Storm - dijo James y todo rieron.  
  
- Mm. Entonces, ¿Cómo creen que les gustaría ponerse?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- ¿Amantes?- pregunto James.  
  
- En Inglés sería¿...?- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Loving's- dijo Helen rápidamente- o algo así.  
  
- Ok, no me gusta, y... ¿Qué les parece Sweethearts?- dijo Susan.  
  
- Me gusta.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué significa?- pregunto James.  
  
- Novio / a o amor, no love de amar, mira es como si Lily te dijera "Yes, Sweetheart." Significa Si, cielo, ¿Entiendes?- le dijo Susan.  
  
- Maso, en fin esta bueno- dijo y esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces nosotras somos "Black Storm" y ellos son "Sweethearts" (Autora: que nombres más tontos pero en fin no sé me ocurría nada si están mal las traducciones de los nombres perdonen pero aún estudio el inglés, y lo detesto) - dijo Helen.  
  
- Pues nosotras tenemos canción, bue si les gusta- dijo Susan.  
  
- ¿Y que te hace creer que nosotros no?- le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Eso no lo dije yo, lo acabas de decir VOS- le dijo Susan.  
  
- Dejen de pelear. Y... ¿Ya tienes una canción?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Sip después se las muestro- dijo Susan y le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Y nosotros tenemos, Sirius?- Pregunto James por la ración anterior de su amigo.  
  
- También- Dijo Sirius y comenzó a comer al parecer era cierto ya que no articulo palabra alguna que le siguiese.  
  
=) =) =) En el cuarto de las chicas (= (= (=  
  
Lily, Susan y Helen estaban, hablando hasta que Lily de repente lo recordó y pregunto al que sorprendió a sus dos amigas que hablaban muy entretenidamente de otro tema...  
  
- Susan, viste que cuando estaban los chicos dijiste que tenias una canción, ¿Nos las mostras?  
  
- Claro, espérenme dos segundos. - dijo Susan y fue a sus cajones y agarro un papel.- Esta es.  
  
- ¿La cantamos?- pregunto Helen  
  
- Dale- respondieron Lily y Susan al unísono.  
  
Las chicas cantaron la canción y les encanto era movida y muy buena, era simplemente genial (Autora: No creyeron que les iba a dar la letra acá? Pues no va a ser así, la autora saca la lengua) Luego de cantarla diseñaron los vestuarios. Luego Lily les mando a sus papá los modelos para que los mandaran a hacer con un modisto brujo con fama de momento Vichenso Tomarles, las chicas rieron un rato y luego bajaron a la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron vieron a tres personas una de cabello negro revoltoso y ojos marrón chocolate, otro con pelo castaño y ojos celestes y el tercero pelo marrón y ojos azules profundos. El de pelo negro hablo.  
  
- Hola Lily, amor- dijo James y le dio un beso.  
  
- Hola Helen, Hola Susan y Hola Lily- saludo el de pelo castaño que identificaron como Remus.  
  
- Hola a todas- se digno a decir el de pelo marrón, Sirius.  
  
Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a hablar y a reír, James y Lily estaban sentados juntos y los demás estaban, Susan y Helen por un lado y Remus y Sirius por el otro aunque cada tanto estos cruzaban miradas y enrojecían y Lily había notado el brillo del que hablaba James al ver a Susan.  
  
%&%&%&%& El día del acto &%&%&%&%  
  
Todos estaban muy nerviosos por que en menos de una hora sería el acto, Lily, Helen y Susan se preparaban en su cuarto con los trajes que ellas mismas diseñaron para que se los hiciera un modisto profesional, Vichenso Tomarles, realmente estaban muy hermosas. Se estaban maquillando a tono con el vestuario y con un leve hechizo ya se habían peinado de diferentes maneras. Una vez listas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del cuarto, James, Sirius y Remus las esperaban abajo, al verlas quedaron boquiabiertos, Remus miraba a Helen pero no podía negar que sus otras dos amigas también se veían preciosas, los mismo les pasaba a Sirius y James.  
  
Lily estaba vestida con una pollera roja que bajaba en diagonal, del lado más corto la pollera terminaba seis dedos arriba de la rodilla y del otro lado terminaba en los tobillos. Después tenía una remera del mismo color de la pollera pero con algunas mostacillas también en rojo, la remera tenía una manga ancha de un lado y del otro era sin manga. En los pies tenía unas botas de curo rojo que llegaban a sus rodilla. Y el pelo lo tenía suelto con unos bucles perfectos y ralla al costado.  
  
Susan estaba vestida con un pantalón de jeans en tono verde con un doblado al final. La remera que llevaba puesta era de color verde y tenía corte princesa. En los pies tenía unas guillerminas (NOTA: Son unos tipos de zapatos) verdes con una mariposa bordada en cada una. El pelo lo tenía suelto también pero con ralla al medio y corte degrade, también estaba desmechado.  
  
Helen estaba vestida con un vestido en color rosa el vestido era una mezcla entre la ropa de Lily y la de Susan, la parte de arriba del vestido era corte princesa y este iba en diagonal empezaba a cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas y terminaba en sus tobillas. En los pies tenía unas sandalias de taco aguja, tambien en rosa. Y en pelo lo tenía recogido en unas trozadas preciosas.  
  
Los chicos seguían boquiabiertos las tres chicas los miraban esperando una reacción hasta que James recupero la compostura y dijo...  
  
- Se ven magnificas!!!  
  
- Es. Ver. Dad- acoto Remus intentando articular palabra.  
  
Sirius simplemente se dignaba a mirar a Susan que se reía del aspecto de sus tres amigos, miraba como su cabello se movía al viento como su tierna sonrisa iluminaba su corazón, veía a Susan a la persona que quería a su lado "Un momento ¿De donde salen esos pensamientos?" pensó Sirius, "Yo. No. Me. Quiero. Enamorar, no quiero sufrir lo que sufrió mi padre, no quiero separarme de alguien a quien ame por eso no me enamorare, NO. ME. ENA-MO-RA- RE" Pensó nuevamente, él era un romántico apasionado internamente no era solamente el chico que conquistaba a alguien diferente cada semana esa era la fachada que quería mostrar a los demás, la fachada que Susan detestaba, lo que lo hacía mostrarse así era su miedo a enamorarse sus padres lo habían echo y habían sufrido mucho y él no quería pasar por lo mismo, no lo quería. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que se hace cuando el amor ya toco a nuestra puerta? Solamente se puede negar que realmente lo sentimos y esconderlo en lo más profundo de nuestra alma como un pequeño tesoro que queremos esconder de los demás, nuestro tesoro, el amor. Una vez recuperada la 'dignidad', este empezó a hablar...  
  
- Bueno tenemos quince minutos para llegar al escenario y preparar las cosas Dumbledore dijo que nosotros somos el cuarto grupo y ustedes damiselas son el segundo.  
  
Todos asintieron y se fueron juntos al lugar donde sería dado todo había un pequeño teatro en Hogwarts que no se usaba nunca por eso una semana antes los elfos domésticos tuvieron que comenzar a limpiar todo (Autora: Jejej la idea de un teatro en el colegio se la debo a mi hermoso colegio, Corazón Eucarístico de Jesús,, que tiene uno =P). Una vez que llegaron al lugar vieron que el presentador ya estaba hablando así que se apuraron a llegar a la parte de atrás del escenario. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a escuchar al presentador...  
  
- Bueno mis felicitaciones al primer grupo "Lady's of the Moon" (Traducción: Damas de la Luna) bueno ahora escucharemos a un grupo de la casa Gryffindor- aplausos llenaron el lugar- conformado por Lilyan Evans, Susan March y Helen Rights, y el grupo se llama "Black Storm", aplausos por favor- nuevamente los aplausos invadieron el lugar pero luego se cambiaron a expectantes rostros al ver lo hermosas que estaban las chicas. Las chicas entraron al escenario y hicieron aparecer sus instrumentos, Lily tocaba una guitarra al igual que Susan pero Helen tocaba la batería. Las chicas empezaron a cantar y tocar sus instrumentos lo hacían muy bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cada vez que no te miro me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar. Quiero decir que te quiero conmigo y lo que digo es de verdad. No es que te mire no te quiero mirar, solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.  
  
Miro hacía atrás y no encuentro un lugar entre tus palabras. Quiero decirte al oído si no es lo que digo esta dicho en mis ojos. No es que te mire no es que quiera mirar, simplemente prefiero evitarte.  
  
Quiero que el sol no vuelva más acá. Quiero que estés allá donde ya no pueda verte más.  
  
Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más. Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más.  
  
Cada vez que no te miro me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar. Quiero decirte al oído si no es lo que digo esta dicho en mis ojos. No es que te mire no te quiero mirar, solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.  
  
Quiero que el sol no vuelva más acá. Quiero que estés allá donde ya no pueda verte más.  
  
Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más. Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más. Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más. Cada vez que veo en la forma en que me quedo. Te persigo a donde puedo, ya no puedo seguir más.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras cantaban Susan veía imágenes en su cerebro realmente no sabía que estaba diciendo simplemente lo hacía, pero como veía que la gente escuchaba emocionada no dejo de hacerlo, en su mente veía imagines como por ej. en la parte de "No es que te mire, no te quiero mirar, solo quiero ver quien te acompaña" veía a Sirius siempre acompañado de una chica y como ella se resistía mirarlo pero siempre terminaba mirándolo o cosas así esas imágenes invadían su mente y pensamientos se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no le agradaba mucho pero lo sentía y lo debía de aceptar, ella estaba enamorada, pero no de cualquier chico, sino del que más odiaba en el mundo, para ella era preferible besar a Lucius Malfoy o a la bola grasosa de Severus Snape dos de los más desagradables Slytherins antes que besar a Sirius Black pero en realidad lo que sentía en su corazón no era eso aunque le costase admitirlo ella estaba enamorada de Sirius. La canción había llegado a su fin todos aplaudían luego las tres chicas se retiraron del escenario con unas grades sonrisas en sus rostros, mejor dicho Lily y Helen sonreían Susan no podía, simplemente no podía sonreír.  
  
Luego de las chicas se presento un grupo que estaba conformado por seis personas, tres chicos y tres chicas, tres eran Gryffindors y tres eran Rawenclaws los tres Gryffindor eran Tiffany, Fernand y Jennifer, y los Raenclaws eran dos hombres y una mujer al parecer bailaban en parejas mientras cantaban, Tiffany y Fernando eran una y Jennifer estaba con un Rawenclaw.  
  
Ya era el turno de los mereoradores que entraron al escenario, al igual que las chicas hicieron aparecer sus instrumentos, Sirius tocaba la guitarra, James un piano (NOTA: En realidad era un saxo pero que se le va a hacer si toca un saxo no puede cantar) y Remus la batería. A parecer estaban muy confiados. Las chicas gritaban porque ellos eran los más populares del colegio además estaban muy bien vestidos los tres tenían camisas medias abiertas que dejaban ver sus buenos físicos en diferentes colores, James en Azul, Remus en Naranja y Sirius en Verde, y un pantalón negro.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y cantar mientras que escuchaban los victores de los chicos y los gritos de desesperación de las chicas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al final es siempre igual, todo vuelve a empezar. No me mires, No sonrías por favor. Si una luna nos unió, quien diablos separo el camino que nos lleva a los dos. Ha, ha.  
  
Cuál es el precio que debo pagar para verte reír por una vez más? Cual es el sueño que debo dejar para verte dormir por una vez más.  
  
Tú me pides lo esencial, yo no sé porque empezar. No te vallas, yo no puedo darte más. No sé bien, que paso, cuando el rumbo se cruzo. Me lastimas, te lastimo. Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay.  
  
Cuál es el precio que debo pagar para verte reír por una vez más? Cuál es el sueño que debo dejar para verte dormir por una vez más?  
  
Cuál es el precio que debo pagar para verte reír por una vez más? Cuál es el sueño que debo dejar para verte dormir por una vez más?  
  
Cuál es el sueño? Cuál es el precio? Por una vez más.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha Sirius le pasaba los mismo que a Susan imágenes invadían su mente, él veía a Susan y su mente se aislaba solo estaba ella y en su mente el veía imágenes como por ej. la vez que se besaron y se lastimaron uno al otro o después también veía como él siempre intentaba ver la a ella por una vez más y siempre algo pasaba ella siempre se separaba de su lado. Él cantaba igual que Susan sin saber lo que decía y también se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando de entro de él algo de lo que él había intentado huir por mucho tiempo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que no lo podía esconder que ella era todo para él su luz, su vida y su amor, ella era la persona que él quería a su lado, la que lo amase y a la que él amase, era todo.  
  
La canción llegó a su fin las chicas gritaban como desesperadas (NOTA: Me pareció exagerado hacer como lo que hacen las fanáticas de Sandro revolear sus bombachas, Sandro es el que canta "Rosa, Rosa la maravillosa como blanca rosa como rosa hermosa") y los chicos los victoreaban por la fabulosa canción.  
  
Después de ellos tocaron siete grupos más todos de diferentes casas y también algún que otro solista.  
  
Sirius no podía dejar de pensar el todas las cosas que sentía, y ese día iba a hacer algo que nunca en su vida hizo por ninguna chica tomo el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras que todos esperaban l anunció de los ganadores le pido a Susan que lo acompañara unos segundos a los terrenos, esta lo hizo. Una vez afuera se sentaron frente al lago estuvieron callados por un rato sin hablar hasta que Susan pregunto...  
  
- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?  
  
- He?- pregunto Sirius confundido- Ha, Susan... Hoymedicuentaquemeheenamoradodeticuandocantabalacanciósupequeloerastodoparam i.  
  
- Qué?- preguntó Susan sin entender.  
  
- Que - Sirius trago saliva- Hoy medí cuenta que me he enamorado de ti, cuando cantaba la canción supe que lo eras todo para mi.  
  
Susan lo miraba incrédula, ¿Acaso él se le estaba declarando? Ella tenía miedo de que él la estuviera engañando y pronto saliera una maquina de los árboles diciendo "Esto fue una broma para video Mach"(NOTA: para los que no son Argentinos Video Mach es un programa que hace bromas de ese estilo y después dicen "Esto fue una broma para Video Mach") aunque sabían que era imposible ya que ese era un programa muggles que Susan había visto cuando fue a la casa de Lily un verano cosa que significaba que Sirius no sabría de él, además que las cámaras de video, cosa que también conoció en la casa de Lily, no funcionaban alrededor de Hogwarts. Sirius la miraba esperando una reacción pero como vio que no había bajo la cabeza pensando que ella lo odiaba.  
  
- Sirius... Yo... También te amo... pero tengo miedo de que me lastimes como a todas las otras- dijo Susan.  
  
- Pero tú no eres como ninguna otra, eres... eres especial... eres... perfecta- le dijo él.  
  
- ¿Pero como arras para que te crea?  
  
- Te traje algo que para mi vale más que lo que es oro es algo que me dio mi madre y que nunca se lo di a ninguna de mis otras 'novias' si se las puede llamar así, en fin serás a la primera a la que se lo doy- dijo Sirius entregándole a Susan.  
  
Esta lo miro era realmente el anillo más precioso que había visto nunca, era de oro y tenía dos cadenitas muy finitas de oro de unos dos centímetros de cada lado de una piedra de rubí, el anillo era perfecto y muy pero muy hermoso, Susan miro a Sirius y empezó a hablar...  
  
- Si te lo dio tu madre no lo puedo aceptar- dijo Susan.  
  
- Debes, te explico este anillo es muy viejo y a pasado por todas las mujeres Black el primer Black en comprarlo fue Mateus Black y se lo regalo a su prometida Ashley Giuvent, esta se lo dio a su hijo para que se lo diera a su prometida y así sucesivamente por rareza todos los Black siempre tienen un solo hijo varón y este debe de tener el anillo y darselo a su prometida y su prometida a su hijo y siempre así.  
  
- Pero... ¿Con esto quieres decir que me case contigo?- pregunto Susan sorprendida.  
  
- Quería pero estoy seguro que dirías que no así que prefiero decir que con esto solo te pido que me des una oportunidad...  
  
¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~ ¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Como están? Todo bien? Jje espero que si. Este Chap esta un poco cursi pero me gusto yo que sé ustedes opinen a mi me parece que tiene cosas lindas y feas pero me parece que fue muy cortito en fin nop quería hacerlo muy largo ya que tengo sueño son las 2:37 de la mañana es sábado pero en cima tengo la mano en un pañuelo porque tengo lo cartílagos inflamados así que no puedo utilizar la izquierda entonces se me complica la cosa.  
  
AHORA!!! Me di cuenta que en el chap cinco no aparece la diré de la Lechucería (la pág. de Harry Potter que dije que entraran) pues voy a intentar que se vea en este chap o   
  
En segundo y tercer lugar las canciones que puse se habrán dado cuenta no las hice yo, la primera la que cantaron las chicas se llama "Cada Vez" y la canta Daniela Herrero, una cantante Argentina, y si les interesa escucharla la pueden encontrar en Kazaa, el lugar donde se baja música de mp3, y la segunda canción la que cantaron los chicos se llama "Por una vez más" y es de Cristian Amado, que también es Argentino, y además, como la otra canción, la pueden encontrar en Kazaa. Cuando las escuche mientras escribía, escuchaba estas canciones y me parecieron perfectas para ellos porque me decian lo que yo quería que sintieran ellos me imaginaba las imágenes que 'supuestamente' ellos imaginaban que imaginación la mia ¿No? =P  
  
En fin Suerte y que se diviertan un montonaso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Ligia Potter, en los demás fics. * Cho, en mis fics. 


	8. Bomba de Risa

8. Bomba... de risa!!!  
  
- Sirius... has rompido la marca del rompecorazones y mujeriego empedernido que rompió más corazones en todo Hogwarts que beso más labios y, que por cierto, salió con casi todo el colegio, hasta con chicas mayores que vos y mucho menores saliste - dijo Susan- y ahora dices que me amas a mi, a mi?  
  
- Si, pero esta vez es real ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Dime algo, dame una pista.  
  
- Pero es que no sé que quieres que te diga, no hay pruebas para demostrar lo que siento solo te pido "Dame una oportunidad"(&%&Ligia&%&: La re propaganda del chap anterior =P)  
  
- No sé... Estoy muuuuuuuuuy confundida.  
  
- Mira dame un mes de prueba y luego tú eliges, solo te pido un mes.  
  
- One month?  
  
- Qué?- cara de "¿que decís?" - Inglés, es Inglés. Jajja Un mes? - Un mes. - Lo pensare. - Cuando me dirás? - Mañana es...? - Sábado. - Nos vemos en Hogsmeda, Las Tres Escobas a las 4:00 p.m. - Esta bien- Sonrisa de felicidad. Nos vemos- saludo Susan antes de retirarse hacía los castillos, Sirius simplemente la siguió con la mirada. - Realmente daría mi vida por ella- dijo Sirius para si mismo y dio un largo suspiro de amor (##Ligia##: Perdón, Perdón, Perdón por el romanticismo lo que pasa es que cuando escribo con Caro me afecta y como el fic lo hacemos entre las dos vieron? Me afecta demasiado =P *~Caro$&: Boba). Lo que él no sabia era que alguien lo había escuchado desde atrás de los árboles, casualmente era Lara Macbill, alumna de Hufflepuff, niña mimada, dieciséis años, castaña de pelo y de ojos lilas, Jefa del club de fans "Siriamorsis" (Nota: Valla nombre! =P) y ex-novia de Sirius. - Así que esa chirusita de cuarta te gusta?- cara malévola de parte de Lara- Pues ya va a ver que a Lara Macbill nadie le saca nada.(Nota: Que tipa egocéntrica).- risa fría. (&Ligia#: Que tetrico!!! *Caro%: Algo, pero no exageres). Sirius estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para escuchar a Lara, ya que la ÚNICA en sus pensamientos era Susan March la mujer que él consideraba perfecta para él después de a ver tenido como mínimo a más de medio colegio Hogwarts como 'novia' y a ver besado cada uno de los labios en Hogwarts, exceptuando hombres y profesoras.  
:.:.:.: Mientras tanto en Hogwarts :.:.:.: - Lily!!!- un grito retumbo en el gran salón- Helen!!! Que paso... Hasta ahora?- Susan había corrido muy rápido para llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor esperaba que anunciaran a los ganadores. De repente todo el Gran Comedor se silencio las chicas estaban temblando de los nervios y miraban al frente donde se encontraba Dumbledore para dar a conocer a los ganadores, este sonrió y miro a todos los alumnos luego abrió lentamente un sobre y... - Realmente los felicito a todos estuvieron excelentes lo hicieron todo de maravilla y todos se merecen el premio pero los ganadores son...- Trompetas y baterías invadieron el silencio y con chispas de colores se fueron formando letras todas con colores diferentes y las palabras formadas que se vieron fueron: Black Storm, Lady's of the Moon, Sweethearts, Lollipop(Nota: ni idea que significa solo sé que es una canción viejísima =P) y Simians (Nota: este no tiene significado es cualquier cosa). Se escucharon aplausos, quejas y diversas cosas que demostraban sentimientos, pero también hubo m9iradas de alegría y de odio. Dumbledore sonrió y luego movió la mano en señal de estar pidiendo silencio. - Bueno ya sabemos quienes son los ganadores recuerden realizar otra canción. Pueden ir a sus Salas Comunes a festejar, pero duérmanse temprano- y luego les guiño el ojo de manera de queriéndoles decir que podían festejar todo lo que quisieran.  
:;:;:;:;:; Luego del acto de los Ganadores ;:;:;:;:;: Los mereoradores estaban en la Sala Común con un mapa, plumas, libros de hechizos y pergaminos, todo desparramado por la mesa, ellos estaban planeando una broma de aquellas para los Slytherin's, siendo el último año en Hogwarts habían estado muy ocupados como para hacer bromas pero ellos, los mereoradores, no podían dejar de hacerle una buena broma a los Slythrin's y sus victimas favoritas eran Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Jack Lestrange y Jasón Lompson, y además serian las victimas de su broma "Bomba", le habían titulado así porque se nombraría mucho esa palabra en la 'pequeña' bromilla. Ya habían terminado y las chicas estaban entrando por el retrato, Lily al ver a su novio fue directo a él y lo beso, Susan al ver a Sirius hizo los mismo, ya que había decidido darle la oportunidad a Sirius que este le había pedido, y Helen fue a sentarse al lado de Remus ya que estos no se decidían más a comenzar una relación y se negaban rotundamente a que se gustaban entre ellos pero sus amigos sabían perfectamente que eran el uno para el otro. - Hola amor- saludo James y acepto con mucho gusto el beso, como se le iba a negar a su novia? - Que están planeando ahora?- pregunto Susan y se puso seria. - Nosotros? Planear? Algo?- dijo Sirius inocentemente, mejor dicho haciéndose el inocente y poniendo cara de cachorro ofendido. - Si, ustedes, planear, algo- dijo Susan riendo y entrecortándose como su novio. - Como podes pensar eso de nosotros?- dijo James poniendo la misma cara que Sirius. - Porque los conocemos- dijo Lily. - Nos han ofendido- siguió el juego Remus. - Pues digan nos o... les hacemos cosquillas- dijo Helen y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Remus, ambos cayeron al piso porque a Remus le agarro un ataque de risa, Helen quedo arriba de él a tan solo un centímetro de labio con labio, Remus dejo de reír y miro a Helen a los ojos ella hizo lo mismo quedaron así por un rato hasta que notaron que seguían en presencia de sus amigos, por eso reaccionaron bruscamente y se pararon en seco para sentarse, James, Lily, Susan y Sirius los miraron atónitos pero cuando notaron que sus dos amigos hacían como que no paso nada tipo "Borrón y Cuenta Nueva" les siguieron el juego. Y todos siguieron planeando la broma con ayuda de los chicos al otro día la broma seria de diez.  
()()() Al otro día ()()() - Listos?- pregunto una voz en el pasillo. - Listos- le respondieron tres voces más. - Remus tu eres el encargado de la vestimenta. Sirius tu de las luces. Peter, tu con ayuda de Lily, harás la música. Y yo me encargare del baile y de que canten. - Ok- respondieron los chicos. Los cuatro chicos entraron al Gran Comedor para comenzar su broma era de noche por eso todos estaban para comer, luego del discursó de Dumbledore y que se llenaron los platos con comida, unas letras aparecieron en el aire y decían "Azul y su Bomba", luego los Slytherin's escogidos, Lucius, Severus, Jack y Jasón, se pararon y comenzaron a girar una vez que pararon estaban con camisas azules brillantes y abiertas y un pantalón negro suelto, luego comenzó la música, a los cuatro individuos les aparecieron micrófonos en la mano y en contra de su voluntad comenzaron a cantar y a bailar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y aquí se viene azul, azul con este baile que es una bomba. Para bailar esto es una bomba. Para gozar esto es una bomba. Y las mujeres lo bailan así, así... Así todo el mundo una mano en la cabeza, una mano en la cabeza... Con movimiento sexy, con movimiento sexy. Y una mano en la cintura, y una mano en la cintura. Con movimiento sexy, con movimiento sexy. Sensual con movimiento sensual, sexy con movimiento muy sexy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Nota: no la recordamos bien la canción pero era más o menos así es una canción que estuvo de moda un tiempo en la Argentina y nos causo mucha risa imaginarnos a Snape y a Lucius bailando así)  
  
Severus, Lucius, Jack y Jasón daban dos saltitos hacía adelante llevándose por la pelvis en la parte de bomba y meneaban en casi todo lo demás de manera seductora y en las partes de ponerse las manos lo hacían muy bien, pero lo que causaba gracia era la cara de terror que tenían en sus rostros. Eran dignas de fotografías. Todo el gran salón comenzó a reír mientras bailaban y las palabras que supuestamente cantaban los cuatro chicos aparecían arriba en azul guiadas por una flor en verde y plateado. Una vez que todo termino las luces se pusieron en las cuatro personas estas se inclinaron y aparecieron nuevamente las palabras echas con chispas pero esta vez decían "UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LOS BOMBA AZUL" todo los del gran salón que habían aguantado la risa hasta el momento explotaron en ella, ya era demasiado como para no reír. (NOTA: Ahora entienden el nombre del chap y porque dijimos que no los imaginábamos bailando esto?)  
  
Dumbledore había quedado pálido de la risa, a pesar de ser un director respetado, serio y muy inteligente reconocía una buena broma cuando la veía. Una vez que se recupero aplaudió y dijo...  
  
- Muy buena broma la que algún alumno a preparado como no sabemos de quien se trata- miro a los mereoradsores- o al menos no tenemos pruebas de ello no se podrá hacer nada solamente ruego que el culpable mida más sus bromas. Pueden continuar con su comida.  
  
Todos en el Gran Salón volvieron a comer pero los Slytherins miraban a los cuatro chicos que habían sido perjudicados por las bromas, ellos estaban colorados, terriblemente, era una deshonra para un Slytherin a ver echo un espectáculo así.  
  
[Mientras][En][La][Mesa][Gryffindor]  
  
- Muy buena broma chicos, Como se les ocurrió?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Fácil, ¿Recuerdas la canción que ustedes dijeron que no se imaginarían a un Slytherin bailar?- comenzó James- pues nosotros se las preguntamos y la anotamos luego planeamos todo y le dijimos a Lily que le ayudara a Peter pero no le explicamos todo la broma.  
  
- Y este fue el resultado- finalizo Sirius.  
  
- Jajaja, muy buena la broma pero deberían tener más cuidado- dijo Helen.  
  
- Lo tenemos- dijo Remus como ofendido.  
  
- En fin tengo mucha hambre, y cuando digo mucha digo MUCHA creo que me podría comer un basilisco de un bocado- dijo Susan.  
  
- Siempre comiendo tu, pero no engordas- le dijo Sirius.  
  
- Pues tu comes igual que yop- le dijo Susan y lo beso.  
  
Los chicos rieron por un rato y jugaron en el parque esa broma seria recordada por siempre en Hogwarts...  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! Perdones por la tardanza pero tuve muchas pruebas finales de cierre del primer trimestre, ufff pero por suerte me fue bien =D a mi y a Caro, y como teníamos que estudiar no nos podíamos juntar luego, y todavía, yo me enfermo así que en los recreos que podíamos hicimos la idea inicial y luego yo en mi casa enferma y con mucho trabajo lo escribí haciendo este chap fue fácil y la idea se baso en que desde que empezó el chap los mereoradores no hicieron ni una broma, NI UNA!!!!!!!!!!, eso es escandaloso =P y nuestra mejor amiga Julieta la otra vez hablando me dio la idea sin darse cuenta, =P, porque empezamos a hablar de la música y yo me acorde de esta y se me vino a la mente la imagen de Snape bailando la canción y luego la de Lucius Malfoy y comencé a reír sola en clase =S imagínense la cara de mis amigas, XD, mejor nop lo hagan era muy chistoso y les explique y Caro dijo de hacer un chap relacionado con ello =P jeje, podría hacer historias de cómo se nos ocurren los chaps, =P.  
  
El próximo capitulo creo que lo subiré el 6/6/03 aunque tal vez lo haga más tarde o antes depende de cómo este mi pobre sustancia gris(el cerebro =P) recuerden que hoy estamos en 4/6/03, un beso y suerte.  
YO =D.  
  
Paulina Gryffindor: Gracias por tu review. XD sip lo sé soy malísima con las comas pero te pido mil disculpas tratare mejorar. Espero que este chap te haya gustado y gracias por tus consejos. 


	9. Los Colores del Viento

9. Los Colores del Viento.  
  
Susan iba caminando por los bordes del bosque prohibido, iba para encontrarse con su novio y el amor de su vida Sirius Black aún recordaba como se había puesto de novia con él y se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro recordarlo.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Sirius y Susan estaban comiendo chocolate en la sala Común, reían como locos enfrente de la chimenea, sentados en un cómodo sillón. No había nadie más que ellos en la Sala Común todos habían ido a pasear a Hogsmeda pero ellos dos se habían quedado dormidos y como Sirius tenía mucho chocolate y le ofreció a Susan esta decidió quedarse en vez de ir y comer chocolate con él, además que era Suizo y el más rico de todos (NOTA: El chocolate suizo realmente es el más rico cuando mi papá me lo compraba, porque iba a suiza, me moría con cada bocado =D) ambos estaban muy juntos mientras comían ese delicioso chocolate, Susan miro a Sirius fijamente a los ojos mientras este reía, contándole una historia de una chica que lo acosaba, este al notar que era observado la miro y le sonrió, luego pregunto...  
  
- Pasa algo?- y se comió de un bocado un chocolate.  
  
- Nada, en realidad... solo te miraba mejor- dijo Susan reaccionando.  
  
- Oh... o.O(Cara de Sirius de no entender =P)- le contesto este.  
  
- Sabes algo....- Sirius negó- últimamente he notado que ya no sales con chicas.  
  
Sirius sintió un hueco en el estomago a pesar de todo lo que había comido, sentía vacía el alma, su vida.  
  
- Ya te lo dije estoy enamorado de ti y de ninguna otra chica- al decir esto se puso colorado.  
  
- Así... que va enserio?- pregunto Susan mirando la fogata de la chimenea.  
  
- Aja- se resigno a contestar Sirius.  
  
Un canción se le vino a la mente en ese momento, una canción que la había echo llorar y recordar a su alguien especial, Sirius...  
  
*.{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}.*  
  
No quiero estar sin ti. Si tu no estas aquí. Me sobra el aire. No quiero estar así. Si tu no estas aquí, la gente se hace nadie. Si tu no estas aquí. No sé, que diablos hago amándote. Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que díos no va entender porque te vas.  
  
No quiero estar sin ti. Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño. No quiero andar así. Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño. Si tu no estas aquí. No sé, que diablos hago amándote. Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que díos no va entender porque te vas.  
  
Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo. Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño. Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez. Tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso. No te vallas nunca, porque no puedo estar sin ti.  
  
Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire. Si tu no estas aquí. No sé, que diablos hago amándote. Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que díos no va entender porque te vas.  
  
Si tu no estas aquí... No sé, que diablos hago amándote. Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que díos no va entender porque te vas.  
  
.*{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}*.  
  
- Sirius... yo... yo... yo quería decirte... quería decirte que te amo- dijo Susan, y este la miro pasmado pero luego hablo.  
  
- Amar tal vez, pero no quieres estar conmigo, o me equivoco?- le pregunto desilusionado nuevamente como la vez que esta le pregunto si iba enserio, pero esperaba que la respuesta fuera "Si te equivocas" aunque algo le decía que no seria esa.  
  
- En realidad lo que te quería decir era... que lo pensé mucho no? y hoy algo me paso... no preguntes que porque no lo sé... pero decidí darte la oportunidad que pides...- dijo Susan  
  
- Enserio?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo, Susan asintió.  
  
Ambos se besaron en un beso tierno, apasionado, dulce, perfecto, que duro bastante tiempo pero que les gusto y fue el primero que Sirius realmente aprecio y guardo en su corazón.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Luego de caminar bastante llegó a donde había acordado con Sirius, enfrente del lago, Sirius estaba con una rosa en la mano y miraba fijamente al lago Susan se le acerco y le tapo los ojos, Sirius sonrió y dijo...  
  
- Mm. Manos tersas y suaves, uñas perfectas, dos anillos uno al parecer muy antiguo y el otro anillo con un corazón partido- acariciando suavemente las manos de Susan y siguiendo su juego.- Se debe de tratar de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Susan March.  
  
- Mm. Me parece que te diste cuenta que era yo hace mucho y me empezaste a adular por eso- dijo Susan y puso cara de caprichito bromeándole a Sirius este la imito y luego le hizo cosquillas hasta que cambiase la cara y ambos quedaron acostados en la hierba verde.- Recuerdas cuando me diste este anillo?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Aja.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Susan y Sirius estaban caminando bajo la luz de la luna, la noche era realmente hermosa, era merecedora de observarse el cielo estaba plegado de estrellas que brillaban como zafiros. Susan y Sirius se miraban cada tanto, iban caminando dados de la mano sonriéndose el uno al otro.  
  
- Susan, ahora que somos... tu sabes- Susan le miro extrañada- si... tu entiendes... novios- Sirius se puso colorado al decirlo pero al ver que Susan solo sonrió se sintió mejor- bueno... pues... yo hace mucho... compre en Hogsmeda esto- saco un cajita con una trabita de oro y envuelta en terciopelo. Susan miro la cajita y luego la tomo para abrirla, cuando la abrió se encontró con un par de anillos. Ambos de oro blanco el preferido de Susan(NOTA: si no saben que es oro blanco... AVERÍGÜENLO!!!!!!!! -La autora les saca la lengua-), al parecer lo anillos están unidos formando un corazón pero con una grieta en medio, Susan intento agarrar uno pero al hacerlo noto que estos se separaban por la grieta.  
  
- Te gustan?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Son preciosos- dijo Susan suavemente.  
  
- Son uno para ti y otro para mi- dijo Sirius- los compre en una casa de objetos muggles, se llaman anillos del amor. Al parecer los muggles se los regalan entre si como símbolo de su amor y cada uno lleva una parte como llevando a la mitad de su corazón nada más consigo porque le falta su otra mitad pero cuando están juntos el corazón esta completo, o al menos eso entendí.  
  
- Son hermosos, Me pondrías el anillo?- le pregunto Susan.  
  
- Oh, si claro- Le contesto Sirius sonriente.  
  
Este tomo la mano de Susan como si fuera porcelana y se pudiese romper, luego estiro el dedo y le coloco el anillo delicadamente Susan sonrió y luego hizo lo mismo pero colocándole el anillo a Sirius.  
  
- Te amo...  
  
- Yo también... (NOTA: les dejamos la intriga de quien lo dijo primero ¿?)  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Pues me alegra saber que tu eres mío y que no tengo que compartirte- dijo Susan poniendo cara de "Se te acercan y las mato".  
  
- Siempre seré tuyo y de nadie más- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Siempre?  
  
- Siempre.  
  
- Okias, pero se te acercan y las mato.  
  
- Pero yo solo tendré, y tengo, ojos para verte a ti y no a las demás.  
  
- Esta bien- y con esta última respuesta de Susan ambos se besaron.  
  
{Mientras}{tanto}{detrás}{de}{los}{árboles}  
  
Mientras Sirius y Susan charlaban acarameladamente detrás de los árboles se encontraba la persona más egocéntrica, egoísta, caprichosa, posesiva y racista que piso la faz de la tierra, Lara Macbill.  
  
- Huy, que melosos, da asco- dijo Lara en tono repulsivo.- aunque muy pronto no creo que se quieran tanto. Jajajajajaja- una risa fría de parte de la chica que espantaría a cualquiera- que mala soy- egocéntricamente y como si fuera algo genial.  
  
La chica observo la escena un buen rato hasta que noto que Sirius se marchaba al castillo y Susan quedaba sola frente al lago, tomo aire lo largo y se dijo as misma...  
  
- Este anillo que compre igual al de ellos me ayudara a hacerle entender que Sirius me pertenece.  
  
Lara se dirigió a donde se encontraba Susan, y se sentó a su lado. Luego la miro despectivamente y le llamo la atención, Susan la miro y le pregunto si necesita algo, y Lara, obviamente, le respondió que solamente quería decirle unas palabras.  
  
- si? Que?- le dijo Susan.  
  
- Simple, querida- dijo Lara en tono despectivo- Sirius es MÍO, eme-i-o, y no tuyo. Además cuando se de cuenta que ya no le sirves te dejara y volverá conmigo, eres un juguetito más de su colección ves este anillo es el mismo que te regalo a ti no es cierto? Pues eres mesa de segundo plato, él se aburrió de una relación seria y quiere jugar, luego de cansarse de eso volverá conmigo. Entiéndelo chiquita, te lo digo por tu propio bien.- Lara disfrutaba ver las lagrimas silenciosas que comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Susan y también verla murmurar cosas como "No, no puede ser" o "Mientes", Susan salió corriendo al no poder aguantar más.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Te crees señor de todo territorio.  
La tierra solo quieres poseer.  
Más dudo alguna planta, o criatura.  
Viva esta, tiene el alma, es un ser.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Susan corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando desconsoladamente y buscando un lugar donde esconderse.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Crees que igual a ti es todo el mundo.  
Y hablas como un gran conocedor.  
Más siguen las pisadas de un extraño.  
Mil sorpresas hallaras alrededor.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Susan llegó a un cuarto que parecía no haber sido utilizado desde hacía años.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Escuchaste aullar lobos a luna azul.  
O has visto a un lince sonreír.  
O unirte a la voz de las montañas.  
Y colores en el viento descubrir.  
Y colores en el viento descubrir.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alguien había escuchado los llantos de Susan, ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Lily, que se dirigió a donde creía que provenían las lagrimas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Vamos por verdas en el bosque  
Frondemos de susurros el sabor.  
Descubre que riqueza te rodea.  
Sin pensar un instante en su valor.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily al ver a la persona que lloraba fue corriendo hacía ella y la abraso, en un abrazo tierno y duradero.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Hermanos son el río y la lluvia.  
Amigos somos todos como vez.  
Vivimos muy felices tan unidos.  
En un ciclo fraternal, que eterno es.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Susan noto que alguien la abrazaba fuerte y tiernamente al ver que era Lily se dejo abrazar y le respondió al abrazo, para luego romper más fuerte en un mar de lagrimas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Escuchaste aullar lobos a luna azul.  
O has visto a un lince sonreír.  
O unirte a la voz de las montañas.  
Y colores en el viento descubrir.  
Y colores en el viento descubrir.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily miro con pena a Susan quería ayudarla pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, era muy triste verla así y más como era ella, una chica muy alegre, que ayudaba a todo el mundo y feliz, así era Susan, así era su amiga.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Cuan alto el árbol sedal.  
Si no se sabe hoy nunca se sabrá.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Susan sintió la pena de Lily pero no podía evitar llorar era muy doloroso lo que Lara le había dicho, el tono en que esta lo dijo tampoco ayudaba a recomponerse, pero lo más que Lily pudo hacer hasta el momento para ayudar a Susan fue decirle "Siempre estaré Contigo amiga".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Y no oirás aullar los lobos a la luna azul.  
Sea blanca o Morena nuestra piel.  
Todos tenemos que cantar con las montañas.  
Y colores en el viento descubrir.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily, ya le había dicho lo que sentía pero no obtenía respuesta de parte de Susan esto la asustaba, ya que ella era una chica muy parlanchina (NOTA: que habla mucho =P). Luego de un rato de mucho esperar por fin obtuvo una corta, pero al fin y al cabo, respuesta.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Si no entiendes que hay aquí, es solo tierra para ti.  
Si colores en el viento descubrir.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Susan, dime... ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Lara Macbill... la Hufflepuff obsesionada con Sirius me dijo que él no me amaba a mi que simplemente quería jugar conmigo pero que más tarde volvería con ella, ya que le pertenecía y que me lo decía por mi bien, y... y... y además... - esto le contaba decírselo pero tomo fuerzas y lo dijo- me mostró un anillo igual que el que me regalo y dijo que él se lo había regalado y que yo era plato de segunda mesa.. no perdón al revez... que yo era plato de segunda mesa.  
  
- Susan! No seas bobina, escucha algo- Susan asintió- yo también puedo ir y comprar un anillo igual al que Sirius te regalo y decir que me lo regalo a mi también y después todo lo demás que te dijo lo hizo por envidiosa porque ella perdió a Sirius y él fue contigo y la dejo a ella mal parada como un juguetito y a ti solo te da amor, no te hace lo mismo que a ella- le dijo Lily.  
  
- Realmente lo crees?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Realmente lo creo- le dijo Lily sonriéndole- sabes que haremos ahora?- Susan negó- iremos al baño a limpiarte esa cara preciosa que tenés, te pondremos un tantito de colorete para que no estés tan pálida, y les iremos a decir a los chicos de una salida, a ver si ayuda a que Helen y Remus se decidan de una nueva vez. - y acompaño lo dicho con un guiño de ojo que hizo reír a Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Me adelante con la fecha pero este chap tiene dos letras de canciones y es cortito =P así que no cuenta mucho pero espero tener dentro de poco tiempo, calculen el 7/6/03, un chap más largo lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy muy cansada y aburrida y en el colegio se me ocurren millones de ideas pero tengo un problema =P en ese momento no las puedo realizar y la mayoría se me olvida en el camino y además pienso escribir una historia que no tenga relación con J. K. Rowling para escribir algo más mío a pesar de que todas las cosas que ocurren aquí son de mi imaginación, XD, che aunque me muera de risa es así =P.  
  
* Luego me dicen si quieren que suba mi historia propia =P.  
  
* Las canciones que vieron acá son: la que recuerda Susan se llama "Si tu no estas aquí" y su autora es Roxana (no sé cuanto =P) y la que se lee mientras Susan llora desconsoladamente(que yop, Ligia la master, la más inteligente y la diosa, XD, me largue a llorar I'm cry.) se llama "Los Colores del Viento"(Ahora entienden el nombre del chap? XDDDD) y es parte de la banda sonora de Pocahontas. Como el chap anterior me olvide de poner lo pongo acá la canción que bailan los de Slytherin se llama "Bomba" y es del grupo Azul, XD.  
  
* Para los que no entienden lo que pongo con las caritas se los explico a continuación para mayor compresión de su querida autor, =P:  
- =P_ Vieron cuando dice alguna idiotez que se muerde la lengua pues es eso.  
- XD_ Muerta de Risa, eso quiere decir.  
- =D o =)_ Esto es una cara feliz.  
- o.O o =S _ Confusión.  
- =(_ Carita triste.  
- =O_ Sorpresa.  
  
* Ahora esto ultimo:_ Si me dejan Reviews voy a estar así =D  
_ Si no me dejan Reviews voy a estar así =(.  
  
_Vieron que les dije que estaba pensando escribir una historia mía propia pues aquí tienen una parte lo primero que escribí: 


	10. La Inauguración

10. La Inauguración.  
  
Susan y Lily iban caminando por los pasillos yendo para la Sala Común donde se encontrarían, seguramente, con los chicos para decirles el fabuloso plan de Lily para esa misma noche. Muy cerca de Hogsmeda había otro pueblo enteramente de magos, el pueblo se llamaba Folling y ese noche se estrenaría un nuevo Bar que, según Lily, era alucinante. Hacía dos días, Lily, había recibido 6 invitaciones para ir a este Bar, se las había enviado su padre ya que él mismo era el dueño, le bar se llamaba "The Beautiful Lilyan"(Traducción: "La Hermosa Lilyan) y el nombre se debía a que el padre siempre la cargaba diciéndole que si ponía un bar para magos le pondría así, y así lo hizo. Lily la había contado todo a Susan y ambas se rieron por las locuras del padre de Lily. Ya se encontraban enfrente del retrato, cuando se escucharon pasos rápidos, las chicas voltearon y se encontraron con su mejor amiga Helen (*~Ligia&%: Saben algo? Con Julieta y Caro bromeamos y decimos que yo soy Lily, que Caro es Susan y que Juli es Helen =P) que al parecer las estaba buscando porque al verlas apresuro la marcha.  
  
- ¿Dónde... se... habían metido?- dijo entrecortadamente porque estaba cansada y se recargo con una mano en la pared y con la otra se 'toco' el corazón.  
  
- Yo estuve en la biblioteca y después me encontré con Susan- dijo Lily supuso que Susan no querría preocupar a Helen, además de que Helen era un tantito violenta en cuanto de sus amigas se trataba defenderlas.  
  
- Y yo estuve con Sirius y después me encontré con nuestra queridísima Lily- dijo Susan agradeciendo a todos los santos que Lily no allá dicho nada no quería preocupar a alguien más, en este caso a Helen.  
  
- Ok, pero ahora vamos a dentro estoy muy agotada- dijo Helen.  
  
- Jajaja, esta bien- dijo Lily- tengo que contarte algo a vos y a los chicos- y luego le guiño un ojo a Susan y esta última río, Helen la miro extrañada porque no entendía porque, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
Las chicas entraron a la Sala Común y una vez allí se encontraron con Sirius, James y Remus jugando una partida de Snack Explosivo. Lily les hizo seña a las chicas de que la siguieran y fue hacía los chicos, cuando llegó se aseguro de que su mano en el bolsillo agarrara bien las entradas para lo que haría a continuación.  
  
- Chicos, ¿Tienen ropa de gala?- dijo sonriente.  
  
- Si, ¿Por qué?- dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
- Por esto- dijo Lily y saco las entradas para que los chicos las vieran.  
  
- ¿Y eso que es, amor?- le pregunto James confundido.  
  
- Esto son seis entradas para la inauguración de el "The Beautiful Lilyan" y no es broma mi papá inauguro un Bar, donde se baila, se come y se toma en el pueblo de magos Folling y le puso ese nombre por mi- dijo Lily y se puso un tanto colorada.  
  
- Pues tiene razón- le dijo James y la abrazo.  
  
- Bueno el tema es que hay que ir de a parejas, pues James y yo somos una, Susan y Sirius son otra y...- sonrisa malévola de parte de la chica- Remus y Helen deberán ser la última.  
  
Lo más gracioso de la escena fue que atrás de Lily a Helen se le ensancharon los ojos como patos y la boca se le abrió hasta el piso, y enfrente de Lily a Remus le paso exactamente lo mismo, pero igualmente Lily se aguanto la risa.  
  
- Lo siento chicos es por descarte- dijo Lily.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Remus a pesar de que quería ir con Helen le daba vergüenza lo mismo le pasaba a su compañera.  
  
- Listo, bueno son las cinco! Huy por díos debemos ir a prepararnos ustedes báñense y pónganse ropa de gala, ustedes saben trajes irán jóvenes pero de la alta sociedad de magos.- les explico Lily.  
  
Las tres chicas se precipitaron hacía el cuarto debían apurarse, tenían que bañarse, cambiarse, maquillarse, peinarse, perfumarse, arreglarse, etc. Debían hacer demasiadas cosas. Y como siempre los hombres no entienden porque las mujeres necesitan tres horas, TRES HORAS, para arreglarse mientras que ellos lo hacen en media. Y como siempre las mujeres no entiendes como los hombres hacen las cosas que ellas hacen en tres horas en media, MEDIA.  
  
()()()En el cuarto de las chicas()()()  
  
- Lily sal del baño yo también me tengo que bañar- exclamaba Susan.  
  
- Ya salgo!- dijo Lily, se coloco la toalla de manera que no se le viera nada y salió del baño. Susan se metió rápidamente.  
  
- Susan tu también te apuras, gracias a díos mientras que ustedes dos se bañan puedo escoger mi ropa.- dijo Helen.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto Lily viendo el desastre que era Helen, ya que toda la cama estaba prácticamente revestida de ropa y ella seguía escogiendo.  
  
- Por favor?- dijo Helen suplicante.  
  
Lily busco por un rato la ropa y encontró la perfecta, se la entrego a Helen y justo del baño salió Susan, así que Helen se metió en él. Así las chicas se vistieron y maquillaron además de peinarse y arreglarse para después de tres horas estar listas, y perfectas.  
  
Ya listas las tres, abrieron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras ahí las esperaban los chicos que quedaron pasmados viendo a lo bellas que estaban las tres jovencitas.(Nota: Las describiremos como la otra vez recuerdan? Cuando cantaron =P)  
  
Lily tenía un vestido largo de color blanco. La parte de arriba era un corsé ajustado, en la parte de atrás del corsé se veía la espalda ya que se sostenía por unos pequeños hilos que brillaban y se entrecruzaban, y la parte de arriba del corsé tenía florcitas de los colores rosa y celesta. La parte de abajo era caída pero suelto y brillaba mucho. Y en los pies tenía unas zapatillitas de cristal preciosas (Nota: La re cenicienta XD). A Lily el vestido le combinada mucho con sus ojos y en el pelo tenía una media cola, pero no la normal, si no que un mechón de pelo de cada lado se torcía y se ajustaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo que la sostenía eran dos hebillitas con tres floristas cada una dos celestes y una rosa. Y de accesorio tenía guantes largos que le llegaban hasta los codos y un chal(Nota: No se explicarlo así que pregúntenle a sus papás si no saben lo que es =P).  
  
Susan estaba vestida de rojo con un vestido también largo pero ajustado al cuerpo. El vestido era de una tela hermosa, seda, de color rojo y en la parte de arriba tenía un hombre descubierto y el otro tenía una manga que iba en diagonal, en la parte del gusto (Nota: suena muy gracioso pero es así) era corte princesa y le quedaba precioso. El pelo lo tenía recogido en torzadas, que se agarraban con Corazoncitos. En los pies llevaba sandalias también rojas de tacón alto y aguja, no tenía hebilla tras sino dos tiritas en la parte delantera que la sostenían.  
  
Helen tenía puesto un vestido al igual que sus amigas, el de ella era color celeste como sus ojo y por es le quedaba perfecto. En la parte de arriba sea amontonaba un poco y se contenía por dos tiritas que en la parte que se unían al vestido había dos mariposas delicadísimas echas con tul y mostacillas. La parte de abajo iba en diagonal la parte más corta terminaba en la rodilla y la más larga en el piso. En el pelo se había hecho un rodete pero que el pelo caía en la parte de atrás y tenia un mechón de pelo al costado del lado delantero Y por ultimo de calzado llevaba, al igual que Susan, sandalias pero estas brillaban y eran de color celeste, y tampoco tenían hebilla solamente una tira que era iba así ~.  
  
Las chicas miraron a los chicos esperando respuesta alguna, como por Ej. "Se ven bárbaras" o "Busquen otro diseñador" solo pedían algo, pero como no respondían Lily hablo...  
  
- Bueno... ¿Se van a quedar toda la noche así?  
  
- He? Ah No se ven genial- dijo James.  
  
- Gracias- exclamo Lily y agarro el brazo que su novio le ofrecía.  
  
- Creo que te quedaste corto James- dijo Sirius sonriendo y le ofreció su brazo a Susan y esta lo tomo. - Jje, le doy la razón a Sirius- dijo Remus reaccionando y le ofreció una mano a Helen que hasta se había sentado en el escalón de la escalera cuando los chicos habían quedado como bobos, ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió luego tomo su mano.  
  
Los seis chicos se dirigieron juntos hacía la puerta de Hogwarts una vez allí vieron que una limosina blanca los esperaba, Lily se adelanto y comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Bueno, esta es nuestra limosina mi papá insistió en que alguien de confianza nos llevara miren lo que me dijo fue "Es por su propia seguridad, hija" en fin tan mal no esta espero que tenga mini-bar y tele amo las limosinas con eso. Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos- finalizo Lily.  
  
- Ok, yo nunca entre a eso, ya sabes soy brujo- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Jajja, Esta bien Sirius pues te fascinaran son hermosas, al menos a mi me gustan y hace mucho que no me subo a una no me gusta mucho los eventos de la alta sociedad los cuales Petunia ama y no siempre uso la limosina para a casa de mis amigas saben, ni para ir al centro comercial, prefiero que mi papá me lleve en su Mercedes o en su Ferrari, son marcas de autos.- agrego al ver que Sirius no había comprendido.  
  
- Bueno subámonos- dijo Susan- Me muero por llegar al evento.  
  
De la parte de delante de la limosina salió el chofer y les abrió la puerta trasera de esta para que pasaran, el chofer que al parecer tendría unos veinte años y miro a las chicas demasiado para el gusto de James, Sirius y Remus que las hicieron pasar primero para vigilar al chofersito. Una vez que llegaron al lugar quedaron con la boca abierta era inmenso y con una estructura muy moderna y bella, y en el cartel había una rosa dibujada y decía "The Beautifu Lilyan". Los chicos y las chicas caminaron por la alfombra roja y le dieron las seis entradas a el guardia que vigilaba. Una vez dentro del lugar les encanto en el centro del lugar había una pista de baile con luces y la clásica bola de boliche(Nota: Esa plateada que hace que todo se vea lento) pero más inmensa de lo normal, luego del lado derecho estaba la barra y bordeando toda la pista del lado de afuera de la baranda habían muchas mesas y por ultimo el segundo piso tenía piso nada más en el lugar donde abajo estarían las mesas de esta manera se podía ver la pista y si subías a este piso también encontrarías el baño.  
  
- ¡Es fabuloso!- Exclamaron Sirius, James y Remus.  
  
- Si este les parece fabuloso tendrían que ver el "LiPe" que es el que esta en la ciudad de Londres y después esta el "The Petunia's Start" pero ese no me gusta lo hizo Petunia aunque lo mantiene los padres, este lo diseñamos nosotras tres en el verano y el papá jugaba con Lily diciéndole que le pondría "The Beautiful Lilyan" y Lily le dijo que si le hacía el bar e magos no tenia problema y aquí lo ven- rió Susan.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo Helen y Susan asintió- debemos haber estado al menos toda la noche diseñando el lugar suerte que Lily sabía el hechizo para poder dibujar técnico sino no lo abríamos podido hacer, los planos.  
  
- En fin dejemos de hablar sobre eso- dijo Lily- y disfrutemos del lugar le iré a decir unas cositas al DJ, es mi primo le rogó a mi papá que lo dejara ser el DJ del lugar la noche de estreno seguro que Tiffany esta con él ya que es su hermano, él se recibió hace dos años de Dumstrang.  
  
Una vez terminado de decir todo, Lily, se marcho asía donde estaba su primo y como había supuesto su prima estaba sentada al lado vestida muy bien tenía una pollera larga dorada con una tajo al costado y brillante y arriba tenía una remera sin mangas y de cuello polera también dorada y brillante y en los pies tenía unas sandalias también doradas, el pelo lo tenía suelto. Lily vio a sus dos primos y se dirigió rápido hacía ellos.  
  
- Hola Tiffy (Nota: si tenia otro apodo pues se lo cambiamos =P) y Hola Dieguito- saludo Lily.  
  
- Hi Primis- la saludo Tiffany.  
  
- Lily tu estas igual que Tiffy, demasiado atractivas, chicas no puedo ser DJ y al mismo tiempo encargarme de que ningún degenerado las mire (Nota: para Diego cualquier chico que mire a sus 'pequeñas' era un degenerado)- le dijo Diego de saludo a su prima.  
  
- Ups- dijo Lily.  
  
- Ese Ups no me gusto señorita- dijo Diego haciendo que se enojaba para bromear. - Es que Primito querido adorado de mi corazón luz de mi vida razón de mi existir- Diego miro seriamente a su prima ese tono no les gustaba para nada era el tono en e que Lily hablaba cuando quería algo o se había mandado una macana.- Jeje me olvide de contarte... que... que... que...  
  
- Qué que?- pregunto Diego.  
  
- Pues que tengo... novio- la última parte la dijo rápidamente.  
  
- Que?!?!?!?!- pregunto Diego con grito que si no se escuchaba en la china era porque estaban sordos.  
  
- Jeje eso que tengo novio se llama James Potter y me cuida mucho, y me quiere, esto me regalo él- dijo Lily mostrándole el collar que James le había regalado.  
  
- Mm.- dijo Diego desconfiadamente- Tiffy?- dijo Diego notando que esta se estaba escapando sabría que su hermano la retaría a ella también.  
  
-Si hermanito de mi vida, de mi alma y de mi corazón?- dijo Tiffany haciéndose la inocente.  
  
- ¿Qué opinas? ¿La trata bien?- pregunto Diego.  
  
- Pues veras, hermanito, la trata de maravilla.- contesto Tffany.  
  
- Espero, bueno puedes irte con tu noviecito- dijo Diego de mala gana- pero que tenga cuidado te hace algo y...- hizo una seña con la mano estiro el dedo y se lo paso por el cuello y luego y saco la lengua al costado como ahorcado.  
  
- Gracias Primito- dijo Lily y agarro la cara de su primo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Si, si pero no me hagas arrepentirme.- dijo Diego de mala gana.  
  
- Ok, primito chau, bye primis.- saludo Lily.  
  
Lily después de que sus primos la saludaran se dirigió asía donde había dejado a sus amigos. Cuando llegó estos la vieron y le sonrieron tomo el brazo de su novio y tomaron la mesa que decía "Lilyan Evans", en todas las mesas había un jarrón y flores en el y un cartelito con un nombre, casi todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas quedaban unas cuatro o cinco mesas de al menos veinte que había en el lugar. Una vez sentados allí comenzaron a hablar y bromear, para luego reír. Una hora más tarde el lugar se lleno y Diego en vez de poner música lenta comenzó a poner música mucho más movida, y los chicos fueron a la pista de baile bailar.  
  
  
  
Los chicos se divertían muchísimo bailando las canciones rápidas, luego de la primera canción le siguieron muchas más del mismo tipo, divertidísimas, hasta que, para la mala suerte de Remus y Helen, llegaron las canciones lentas, Lily y Susan cruzaron miradas de satisfacción ellas estaban con sus respectivas parejas y Remus y Helen no y era o se quedaban en la mesa solos, SOLOS, o bailaban el lento, LENTO. Susan y Lily se pusieron con sus parejas en posición. Remus le puso las dos manos en la cintura a Helen tímidamente, y ella, de la misma manera, paso sus manos por e cuello de Remus.  
  
  
  
Remus y Helen bailaban muy tímidamente, ya que ambos se gustaban entre si pero ninguno lo admitía, les daba demasiada vergüenza pero igualmente, ellos estaban enamorados y ese momento, el momento que vivían, lo disfrutarían, disfrutarían estar el uno al lado del otro aunque solo ocurriera unos pocos minutos mientras bailaban.  
  
  
  
En esta canción Remus y Helen se miraron a los ojos, ambos se amaban pero ambos tenían miedo se salir lastimados, querían que ese momento no fueran minutos sino que no tuviera fin en ese momento se sentían el uno junto al otro y no había barreras que los separaran, solo eran ellos y la música, solamente ellos y la música...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este chap me pareció perfecto para poner el primer avance entre Remus y Helen, va me no sería nos jejej falta Caro pero generalmente la que escribe esta partecita final donde decimos los comentarios soy yo =P. Yo sé que me estoy pasando con las letras pero... es que no lo puedo evitar son muy lindas =P. Bueno espero que este chap le haya gustado a mi me encanto como me imagine vestida a Lily mi vestido de quince lo quiero así, ya lo decidí y faltan dos años y 47días, CUMPLO EL 24 DE JULIO, soy Leonina.  
  
* Ahora si les gusto alguna canción se la pueden bajar en Kazaa: La primera canción se llama Resistiré, viejísima es antes la cantaba el Dúo Dinámico pero ahora la canta Ataque_77. La segunda se llama Cuéntame y la canta La Oreja De Van Gohg. Y la tercera y última se llama Será de Díos y la canta Erre-Way.  
  
* Agradecimientos a Lucía y a Poly Granger por sus reviews.  
  
Lucía: Okias te prometo que lo seguiré ;).  
  
Poly Granger: Jajaja Gracias por tu Review, me alegro de que te guste. Nop, por mala suerte no estoy de vacaciones ='( |esa carita esta llorando| Pero igual no dejare la historia a pesar de que si, la comencé en vacaciones. Además de eso yo soy de ARGENTINA uno de los países más bellos de este planeta (al menos para mi =P). 


	11. The Kiss and The Memories

11. The Kiss and The Memories  
  
Remus y Helen continuaban bailando, no querían dejar de hacerlo ya que para ambos era lo más cerca que estarían, Helen por vergüenza y Remus por la simple razón de que cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Helen para decirle que él era un licántropo pensaba que ella simplemente huiría. Ambos continuaron bailando después de unas cuantas lentas volvieron las rápidas. Remus y Helen estaban realmente cansados como para seguir bailando así que decidieron ir al jardín del lugar. Una vez que llegaron ahí les pareció hermoso, estaba lleno de flores, mayormente rosas, y tenía algunos sauces en medio de todo había una especie de cúpula, esta estaba echa en madera y pintada en blanco, tenía tres lados ya que en uno no había nada para que uno pudiera entrar en la cúpula, pero en los otros tres lados había bancos, también blancos, para sentarse. Ellos se dirigieron a la cúpula donde se sentaron y al no saber que decir simplemente se miraron a los ojos esperando una conversación entre sus ojos, pero los ojos no hablan. Sentían ambos el deseo de juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado pero sabían que si lo hacían nunca más querían dejar de hacerlo. No podían articular palabra alguna estaban demasiado concentrados en los ojos del otro como para hablar, en eso Helen sacude levemente la cabeza y comienza a hablar.  
  
- Ejem. Muy... lindo... el lugar, ¿No?- dijo para distraerse.  
  
- Aja- se limito a decir Remus saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Yo...- dijo Susan pero no pudo terminar Remus tomo la cabeza de Helen y la comenzó a besar, esta también tomo la cabeza de Remus y respondió al beso.  
  
Esa Boca... Entre tanta gente. Cuando no te encuentro. Paso todo el tiempo, sin saber que hacer. Y no existe nada, nada que conforme. Todo mis temores vuelven a crecer.   
  
Remus se separo y miro a Helen pidiéndole perdón con la mirada esta lo miro a los ojos tiernamente como diciéndole despreocúpate yo siento lo mismo por ti y volvió a chocar labios con labios.  
  
Creo que es tu boca. La que me domina. Sin piedad, ni aprisa me hizo enloquecer. Porque con tus besos y con tus palabras. Reviven mis ganas y salgo a vencer.   
  
Remus se había sorprendido con el beso de Helen, pensar que momentos antes el se estaba disculpando con la mirada, ella le responde despreocúpate con esta y luego lo besa, no podía negar que le agradaba la respuesta de Helen pero se sorprendió pero no por eso no le respondería el beso al contrario lo hizo y muy bien.  
  
Pero que tienes tú en esos besos? Esa boca. Que me vuelve loca. Pero que tienes tú en esos besos? Esa boca. Que me vuelve loca. Pero que tienes tú? Pero que tienes tú? Que me muero de amor.   
  
Helen estaba totalmente concentrada en el beso, los labios de Remus, su forma de besar... era especial, era perfecto la hacía sentir muy bien y la volvían loca los besos de este que a pesar de ser un chico tímido igual que ella besando parecía saber mucho.  
  
No es ningún reproche. Todo lo contrario. Me sorprendo al verme. Gocente sin ti. No había vivido, nada, nada parecido. Soy tan dependiente. No puedo creer.   
  
Definitivamente Helen besaba muy bien para Remus, lo hacía sentir amado y él quería ser tan bueno para ella, como para él lo era ella, no la quería perder pero no quería entusiasmarse sabía que siendo licántropo había grandes posibilidades de perderla.  
  
Pero que tienes tú en esos besos? Esa boca. Que me vuelve loca. Pero que tienes tú en esos besos? Esa boca. Que me vuelve loca. Pero que tienes tú? Pero que tienes tú? Que me muero de amor.   
  
El beso duraba demasiado pero no se separarían estaban enamorados y sabían que no podrían volver a besarse así, y no lo dejarían de hacer, querían seguir besándose por mucho más tiempo a pesar de que se estaban quedando sin aire.  
  
Que locura. No sé si es amor, si es ternura o si es placer. Que locura. No sé si es amor, si es ternura o si es placer. Que locura. No sé si es amor, si es ternura o si es placer. Que locura. No sé si es amor, si es ternura o si es placer. Pero que tienes tú en esa boca que me vuelve loca? Pero que tienes tu en esos besos? Esa Boca que me vuelve loca. Pero que tienes tú? Pero que tienes tú? Que me muero de amor. Pero que tienes tú? Pero que tienes tú? Que me muero de amor. Me muero de amor...   
  
Definitivamente Remus y Helen se amaban y luego de terminar su tierno y perfecto beso se miraron a los ojos parecían no tener vergüenza ya que ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro.  
  
- Helen.. Yo... quería pedirte que fueras... mi novia?- dijo Remus un poco cabizbajo, aunque hubieran vivido ese beso Remus creía que la respuesta de Helen sería NO.  
  
- Remus claro que sí- dijo Helen y lo beso muy fuertemente y luego se separo y le sonrió para luego abrazarlo, para todo esto Remus estaba totalmente confundido pero también la abrazo.  
  
[Mientras][tanto][observando][desde][dentro][del][edificio]  
  
- Que te dije Susan?- pregunto una pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
  
- Ya lo sé Lily, y me alegra que allá pasado ellos necesitaban una 'ayudita'- le respondió Susan.  
  
- Y ya tuvieron su 'ayudita'- dijo Lily y ambas chicas rieron.  
  
- De que se ríen?- pregunto James.  
  
- De nada- dijo Lily dejándose abrazar por su novio.  
  
- Solo miren la escena de afuera- dijo Susan y agarro una mano de Sirius- ¿No les parece tierna?  
  
- ¿Cual?- pregunto James sin dejar de abrazar a Lily.  
  
- Allá- le respondió su novia señalando el lugar donde sus amigos se abrazaban y besaban y toda la cosa.  
  
- Oh, Adivino, Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver- dijo Sirius riendo.  
  
- Pues en realidad la idea era de Lily, porque el padre le dijo que le dijera la cantidad de invitados que tendría y ella preparo todo esto para que ellos dos tuvieran que venir juntos.- dijo Susan y luego le sonrió a su amiga.  
  
- Huy, no me halaguen tanto que me sonrojo- dijo Lily hizo un ademán de sonrojarse y luego rió con sus amigos.  
  
- Bueno ya que logramos lo que logramos porque no nos vamos a sentar estoy realmente cansada- dijo Susan.  
  
- Si Susi, yo también estoy cansada.- dijo Lily y se fue a sentar en su mesa seguida por sus amigos.  
  
°|°|°|°|° Al otro día en el lago °|°|°|°|°  
  
Helen, Susan y Lily estaban sentadas en frente del lago riéndose y platicando sobre diferentes temas todos que las hacían reír mucho y ponerlas muy alegres.  
  
- Este chicas?- pregunto Helen.  
  
- Sip?- le preguntaron sus amigas.  
  
- Es que... Vieron que en la fiesta de inauguración Remus y yo nos fuimos al patio?- las chicas asintieron- PUES ME PIDIO QUE FUERA LA NOVIA.- dijo Helen y las tres chicas se pusieron a saltar de la alegría.  
  
- Chocolate por la noticia- dijo Susan después.  
  
- Mermelada por la pavada- dijo Helen y ambas comenzaron a reír.  
  
Lily deseaba ir a caminar así que se levanto y se fue sin avisar mientras sus amigas reían, camino por los alrededores del bosque observando todo a su alrededor, recién había caído en cuentas que ya no faltaba un año para su retirada de Hogwarts sino menos de unos meses, para ser exactos faltaban tres meses y unos díos, era tan poco lo que faltaba que Lily comenzó a tener recuerdos de unos años atrás.  
  
|L|L|L| 1° año en Hogwarts |L|L|L|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Lily- dijo una nena de cabello rubio que tirada en el pasto y sonriendo- ¿Qué juegan los muggles para divertirse?  
  
- Jugamos muchas cosas Helen, pero ¿Quieren jugar una mancha?- dijo Lily que estaba sentada sus dos amigas, Susan y Helen, se levantaron de repente.  
  
- ¿UNA MANCHA?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Si una mancha es muuuuuuuuy divertida y solíamos jugarla en mi antiguo colegio muggle hay varios tipos mancha cadena, mancha saltada, mancha normal, mancha televisión, mancha hielo, hay muchos tipos y todos muy divertidos.  
  
- Explícanos!- dijo Susan emocionada. Lily les explico a sus amigas en que consistía cada una de las manchas, las chicas asintieron y dijeron que querían jugarla para saber más sobre ella.  
  
- Mm. Creo que la más conveniente para nosotras será la de mancha normal, porque mancha televisión ustedes ni siquiera saben lo que es una televisión muggle, mancha hielo se necesitan más personas y mancha cadena también se necesita más gente- dijo Lily con una mano en el mentón.  
  
- Si supongo!!!- dijo Helen y sonrió de oreja a oreja le encantaba aprender juegos nuevo y sobretodo cuando estos eran desconocidos para mucha gente.  
  
- Genial!- exclamo Susan- Pues comencemos ¿Qué estamos esperando?  
  
- Yo no soy- dijo Lily y se tiro en el piso.  
  
- He? O.o(cara de confusión de las chicas =P)- dijeron Susan y Helen al unísono.  
  
- Ups. Casi lo olvido, una persona debe ser la mancha cierto?- las dos chicas asintieron- bueno entonces ¿Quien lo será? Pues las dos primeras que digan no soy y se sienten en el piso no lo son esa es una de las manera =P- dijo Lily.  
  
- Ha... listo- dijo Susan- NO SOY!!!- se tiro al piso pero tan fuerte que se doblo el tobillo- Auch!  
  
- Estas bien?- pregunto Lily acercándose- no era tan fuerte.  
  
- Creo que no- dijo Susan respondiendo a la primera pregunta.  
  
- Vamos a la enfermería- dijo Helen poniéndose del lado contrario de Lily y ambas ayudaron a levantarse a Susan.  
  
Las chicas rieron su lógica era "En circunstancias como estas lo mejor es reír", y las tres juntas fueron a enfermería para ver que le había pasado a Susan.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily rió antes los recuerdos era muy gracioso Susan era muy exagerada casi siempre exageraba todo y solo demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos con gente que quería realmente.  
  
|L|L|L| 4° año en Hogwarts |L|L|L|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Se oían llantos provenientes de la habitación de las chicas de 4° año alguien lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación era tal el llanto que parecía que el alma se le iba en cada lagrima. Una pelirroja entro en su habitación y vio a una de sus mejores amigas llorando, esta al notar que la pelirroja la veía se seco rápido las lagrimas con sus puños y se sentó firme mirando el piso sin mirar nada más. Lily se dirigió a ella y la abrazo fuertemente compartiendo su dolor.  
  
- Por que a mí?- pregunto Susan luego de un rato.  
  
- Él te quería por que eres popular no por quien eres- dijo Lily.  
  
- Debí a verte escuchado a ti y a Helen y sin embargo mi "enamoramiento" repentino no me dejo ver que el era nada más que una basura- dijo Susan y volvió a romper en llantos.  
  
- Ya tranquila sabes que vamos a hacer la indiferencia mata- dijo Lily con cara malévola- tu vas a salir de esta habitación llena de vida y gracia, como siempre, y vas a deslumbrar a todos los chicos de Hogwarts, incluido él, y si se te intenta acercar no le prestas atención y ya.- concluyo Lily.  
  
- Jjaja hay Lily si pudiera- dijo Susan secando nuevamente sus lagrimas Lily se sentó al lado de su amiga y la ayudo a secar sus lagrimas delicadamente con su mano.  
  
- Quien dice que no puedes?- dijo Lily.  
  
- YO, nadie en este castillo se volverá a fijar en mí para algo serio después del engaño que recibí por él- dijo Susan.  
  
- No seas tonta- dijo Lily enojándose por las pavadas que decía su amiga- tienes a medio Hogwarts atrás ¿Y dices eso? Hay querida yo no conquisto ni a la mosca- concreto Lily riéndose a Susan no le causo gracia el comentario pero si la cara de Lily.  
  
- Tú eres muchisisisimo más hermosa que yo- dijo Susan y luego comenzó a describir- Tienes unos rizos pelirrojos que combinan a la perfección con tus ojos verdes, tienes una piel tan blanca que parece de cristal eres frágil y delicada- luego cambia la cara y dice- ¿ESO TE PARECE "NO CONQUISTAR NI UNA MOSCA"?  
  
- Aja, porque tu lo dices porque eres mi amiga hay muuuuuuuuchoooooooooooooos chicos en Hogwarts y ninguno me pidió que fuese la novia, aunque los rechazaría claro- dijo Lily.  
  
- Por que?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Por que ninguno me atrae ni me agrada.- concluyo Lily.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily pensaba que ella nunca conquistaría a un chico en todo Hogwarts pero termino conquistando al mejor de ellos, al más bello, inteligente, caballeroso, interesante y bueno de todo Hogwarts y ese era su James.  
  
|L|L|L| 6° año en Hogwarts |L|L|L|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily estaba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts sonriente y tocando las plantas cuando de repente ve algo que la dejo muda, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y salió corriendo sin hacer ruido llorando, no, no podía hacer, se había confundido, no era él. Lily no tenía nada con aquel chico pero secretamente lo amaba demasiado.  
  
- James...- fue lo que dijo Lily mientras corría a Hogwarts a ocultarse en su cuarto.  
  
Él se estaba besando con Julia Pensckot en el patio de una manera tan fogosa había destrozado el corazón de Lily pero James no tenía la culpa el no sabía que Lily estaba enamorado de él y mucho menos sabía que ella lo había visto. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Lily, se tiro en su cama coloco las piernas en el piso y sus manos en la cama y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos.  
  
Un chico estaba caminando por ahí, ese chico era James Potter volvía de los jardines cuando oyó un llanto proveniente de la habitación de las chicas de su mismo curso con las que él se llevaba muy bien, golpeo la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, repitió esto al menos unas cuatro veces y a la quinta se canso y abrió la puerta, ella estaba ahí llorando desconsoladamente, eso a él le partió el alma él la quería demasiado para verla llorar. Se le acerco levanto el rostro que ella intento ocultar nuevamente, él noto la piel tersa y blanca de ella por primera vez, esa piel delicada y perfecta, luego vio esos ojos, esos que resplandecían cuando ella sonreía y esos que cuando ella lloraba pareciera que sus lagrimas quedasen en ellos. Luego noto ese pelo tan fuerte como el fuego que se movía con gracia cuando ella estaba alegre pero parecía morir con cada lagrima de su dueña. James no sabía que le pasaba a Lily pero sintió la profunda necesidad de abrazarla y cuando lo hizo sintió que aquello le agradaba le agradaba que ella tomara su torso y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Luego con una mano trato de calmar esas lagrimas para verla sonreír nuevamente, ya que ellos en ese mismo momento se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados de verdad y para siempre.  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily ese momento lo recordó muy sonriente era muy hermoso recordar cada momento con James cada sonrisa, cada llanto, porque todo lo que fuese con él para Lily era perfecto era la mejor forma de pasar esos momentos y la que más le gustaba, todo eso por James.  
  
|L|L|L| 7° año en Hogwarts |L|L|L|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Siete chicos entraban en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts todos sonriendo y riendo por la nueva llegada de un año escolar y su último año, se sentaron tres de un lado y cuatro del otro, James, Lily, Helen y Remus en uno de los bancos y Sirius, Susan y Peter del otro lado. Sirius y Susan peleaban por bobadas mientras que los demás hablaban placidamente. De repente se abre la puerta del compartimiento y entra Lucius Malfoy con su aire de superioridad y se para frente a James.  
  
- Oh pero si aquí están en James 'estupendo' Potter, los sabuesos de este, la sangre sucia- señalo a Lily- y sus amiguitas.  
  
- Pero quien te has creído?- dijo Lily parándose y dándole una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara y le dejo a marca luego hizo un hechizo para que la marca no se notase. Y puso cara de remota satisfacción.  
  
- Perra!- grito Lucius y la agarro de la muñeca haciéndole doler, a Lily lagrimas comenzaron a salirle pero James ya había comenzado a intervenir le había pegado una piña a Malfoy que le había dejado un ojo morado. Luego se levanto Susan, la mayor de las tres chicas y la que detestaban que se metieran con sus amigas.  
  
- Para que se te empareje querido- dijo Susan haciéndose la buenita y le pegó del otro ojo otra piña, se levanto y se fue a sentar cruzada de brazos a su asiento.  
  
- Buena piña- le dijo Sirius sorprendido por la manera en la que él ojo de Malfoy había quedado.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Susan y puso cara de satisfacción.  
  
Luego de que echaran a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, ya que Crabbe y Goyle más que amigos eran eso, James se le acerco a Lily y le pregunto muy tiernamente...  
  
- Estas bien?- dijo y la llevo con él a sentarse.  
  
- Si gracias- dijo Lily y le sonrió.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Siempre le había gustado que James la defendiera de otros, eso le encantaba, le fascinaba, le parecía encantador y todo esto por él simple de echo de que viniese de él, de James Potter. Lily estaba dispuesta a seguir recordando pero algo intervino en sus pensamientos y eso era una luz que provenía del bosque prohibido...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Huy! Que nervios que pasara en el siguiente chapter, Saben que es lo bueno describirlo? De que yo ya tengo la idea y ustedes solo pueden imaginar XD y hay una posibilidad en un millón de que lo acierten pero piensen espero tener este chapter listo para dentro de tres días más o menos, es que hoy tengo canto y mañana puede que lo termine pero tarda 24 hs. En subirse así que espero que lo puedan leer pronto. (hoy es Martes 24, les digo para que se den idea) Este chapter seguramente lo van a tener arriba para mañana. Bueno besos a todos y espero que este chap. les haya gustado.  
  
Agradecimientos a Hermione 73 y Fleur que me dejaron un Review c/u ^^.  
  
Este capitulo tuvo una sola canción!!!! ME ESTOY LIMITANDO!!! Jeje =P bueno es un leve progreso.  
  
Casi 6 hojas de Word espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les ruego.............  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHO. 


	12. The Phoenix?

12. The Phoenix?  
  
Siempre le había gustado que James la defendiera de otros, eso le encantaba, le fascinaba, le parecía encantador y todo esto por él simple de echo de que viniese de él, de James Potter. Lily estaba dispuesta a seguir recordando pero algo intervino en sus pensamientos y eso era una luz que provenía del bosque prohibido. Lily muy curiosa quiso saber que era así que comenzó a ir hacía donde creía que provenía la luz, se metió por los arbustos hasta ver un huevo de ave Fénix y a un mismísimo Fénix adultos pero parecía no haber otro fénix cerca y a pesar que este lloraba no podía curar la herida que tenía!!! El fénix adulto estaba herido y nadie lo podía ayudar seguramente una criatura del bosque lo había hecho sin querer pero paresia una herida demasiado justa como para haber sido una criatura, Lily sabía que para matar a un fénix la única forma era clavarle con una espada en algún lugar que sus lagrimas no llegasen entonces si no había otro fénix cerca este moriría. Lily se acerco para ayudarla pero justo cuando le faltaba poco el ave estalla en llamas, Lily pega un grito ahogado por sus manos y recuerda el huevo no lo podía dejar ahí el sobrecillo moriría sin nadie que lo cuidase y ella podía tener perfectamente un ave fénix no le vendría nada mal. Tomo el huevo entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente del bosque corriendo hacía el castillo. Una vez llegado a la Sala Común paso entre los estudiantes sin detenerse, corriendo directamente a su habitación, a pesar de que los estudiantes no la notaron sus amigos no pudieron dejar de hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Eso fue Lily?- dijo Sirius confundido no entendía ni medio ¿Por qué Lily correría tan rápido?  
  
- Eso creo- dijo Susan con la misma cara que Sirius y sin pensarlo ellos dos, Helen, Remus y James corrieron hacía la habitación mientras Peter seguía comiendo en su silla.  
  
)(=)(=)(Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas )(=)(=)(  
  
Lily ya había logrado llegar a su cuarto sin ser vista, o al menos eso creía, dejo al huevo en la cama y se dispuso a buscar algo para abrigarlo no podía dejarlo así debía de empollarlo, pero la única manera era abrigarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos, cuando se dispuso en abrigar al huevo alguien abrió la puerta, va alguien no sino 5 personas.  
  
- He chicos! - dijo Lily algo nerviosa.  
  
- Lily?- dijeron Helen y Susan al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Amor, ¿Qué hay en tu cama?- pregunto James viendo un huevo de color roja, naranja y amarillo era realmente perfecto.  
  
- He? Eso?- pregunto Lily aún nerviosa y señalando el huevo, James asintió- Pues no es nada, en realidad es simplemente un huevo de ave Fénix que encontré en el bosque prohibido.  
  
- Qué, Qué?- preguntaron los cinco chicos al unísono.  
  
- Es una larga historia...  
  
Lily les contó lo que había pasado paso por paso, desde que estaban con las chicas hasta cuando vio el resplandor proveniente del bosque prohibido, sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente a cada palabra que daba...  
  
- Y ahí decidí traer el huevo conmigo...- concluyo Lily.  
  
- Pues primero lo primero debemos avisarle a Dumbledore el sabe mucho de Fénix's y seguro sabe que hacer para que el huevo se convierta en un Fénix pronto- dijo James.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Lily, agarro su saco más abrigado de color rosa y envolvió al huevo en el, el huevo no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño tendría el tamaño de una mano pero parecía muy delicado así que Lily lo trato como si fuera su mismísimo hijo o hija.  
  
- Vamos dijo James tomo la mano de Lily y la llevo consigo a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Subieron, bajaron y volvieron a subir y a bajar escaleras, pasaron por tantos pasillos que Lily se perdió más de una vez pero yendo con un mereorador no se podía perder así que se dedico plenamente a seguirlo el la guiaría bien y la haría llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore con su querido huevo. Habían llegado a la misma estatua en la cual Lily había ido un par de veces.  
  
- "Encantetus" - dijo James y se subió junto a Lily a la escalera caracol. Habían llegado al final de esta la enorme puerta de roble estaba frente a ellos, James golpeo y espero r4espuesto pero nada se oyó, poso su odio junto a la puerta y escucha una voz muy familiar demasiado familiar esa voz era.... la de su padre!  
  
- Albus- decía la voz de Carl Potter- escúchame es peligroso James debe trabajar en el Ministerio en un puesto importante debes escucharme ayúdame a convencerlo de que no trabaje de Auror sería peligroso para él Voldemort nos persigue somos Potter descendientes de Godric Gryffindor enemigos de Salazar Slytherin, él ascendiente de Voldemort.  
  
- Carl, yo no puedo hacer nada él ya a elegido y hay una persona que se que lo acompañara siempre- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Quién Albus?- pregunto Carl.  
  
- La señorita Lilyan Evans, también he oído rumores de que ella quiere ser Aurora Como James- dijo Albus.  
  
- ¿Cual la nueva novia de James?- pregunto Carl.  
  
- No tan nueva Carl, ah sido la que rompió el record James no duraba más de una semana con una novia y con ella a durado casi tres meses- dijo Albus.  
  
- Hay Entonces con menos razón puede ser Auror destruirá a la primera relación seria que tiene- continuaba tercamente Carl.  
  
- No, te equivocas. Ambos quieren estar juntos en todo lo he comprobado en estos meses- dijo Albus y sonrió nuevamente.  
  
Era verdad James amaba demasiado a Lily como para dejarla sola y estaba seguro que lo mismo le pasaba a ella ambos se amaban profundamente eran el uno para el otro eran juntos un enorme sentimiento, el amor. Luego de que la conversación terminase y James estaba seguro que su padre se había ido por polvos Flu toco nuevamente la puerta.  
  
- Adelante- se escucho la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
Los dos chicos pasaron, Lily no entendía mucho porque James había tardado tanto en pasar pero no se lo pregunto. Una vez dentro de la oficina Dumbledore los miro y comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Que necesitan?  
  
- Eh, Lily encontró un huevo de Fénix en el bosque- dijo James y luego le explico todo- eso es todo.- concluyó.  
  
- Mm. Interesante, Señorita Evans me lo permite?- pregunto mirando a Lily detrás de sus antojos de media luna.  
  
- Eh... claro profesor Dumbledore- dijo Lily y le entrego el huevo.  
  
- Muy acertado el color con que lo abrigaron- esto confundió tanto a Lily como a James- les explico ven que el huevo tiene tres franjas de diferentes colores naranja, amarillo y rojo bueno el naranja quiere decir que es nena y si fuera varón en vez de naranja seria blanco, el rojo es la parte del alimento y el dorado es de oro eso quiere decir que una vez que el pichón sale del huevo esa parte queda dura y queda para vender o conservar como prefieran, la naranja se desecha y lo amarillo se le da de a poco la primera semana de vida como alimento. Ya que la señorita Evans asido la que encontró el huevo creo que tiene el derecho de hacer que el huevo crezca y luego quedárselo, puede contar conmigo para que la ayude en cualquier cosa que necesite ya que criar a un fénix no es cosa de todos los días pero le aseguro que le ayudara para cuando tenga hijos.- dijo Dumbledore y luego sonrió.  
  
- Oh esta bien, gracias- dijo Lily más aliviada algo le decía que ese huevo no lo debía de entregar a alguien porque era tan importante como un hijo.  
  
- Señorita Evans deberá hacerse cargo y será difícil, tendrá autorización para retirarse de clase e ir a ver a el pichón una vez que nazca porque creo que la madre del este huevo al nacer le a pasado un sentimiento especial por este así podrás sentir, una vez que nazca, si este se siente solo, tiene hambre, tiene frío, se despertó o no puede dormir.  
  
Luego de la explicación de Dumbledore Lily entendió porque sentía que no podía dejar al huevo con otra persona, y eso era porque la Fénix que ella vio le dio el amor que ella tenía por su huevo a Lily, así esta lo amaría como una madre y lo cuidaría como oro (NOTA: Algo muy extraño ya que es de oro el huevo XD). Una vez que Dumbledore le dio todo lo que necesitaría para cuidar el huevo, ambos chicos se retiraron. Una vez que llegaron al retrato gordo Lily miro a James asustada.  
  
- Lily te pasa algo?- pregunto James preocupado.  
  
- Eh, ¿James? Ahora que sabemos que este pichoncito es niña y que nosotros dos lo tenemos que cuidar como nuestra hija deberíamos ponerle nombre ¿No crees?- dijo Lily.  
  
James primero la miro confundido, luego su cara se cambio y comenzó a reír muy fuerte y revolcándose por el piso, Lily lo miro enojada así que este se levanto se pudo serio y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- No te lo tomes a mal cariño es cierto pero pensé que era algo más grave- dijo James.  
  
- Pues es grave mi hija debería de tener nombre- dijo Lily refunfuñando.  
  
- Esta bien, ¿Qué te paréese Joan?- dijo James.  
  
- No, ¿Shara?- dijo Lily.  
  
- No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijeron James y Lily al unísono.  
  
- ¿Mary?- pregunto James.  
  
- No- dijo Lily.  
  
- Ya sé- dijo Lily como si una luz se prendiera en su cerebro- Josefina.  
  
- Mm. Esta bien- dijo James.  
  
Ambos entraron a la Sala común con Josefina, una vez allí se le abalanzaron sus cuatro amigos y les comenzaron a hacer preguntas, los chicos les contaron todo lo que habían hablado con Dumbledore.  
  
- Wow es increíble- dijo Susan sorprendida.  
  
- Aja- dijo Helen.  
  
- Eh? Así que ¿Quienes serán los padrinos? =D- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- He creo que Remus y Helen- dijo James.  
  
- Eh?- preguntaron todos a la vez.  
  
- Pensábamos que del primer hijo que tuvieran serian Sirius y Susan?- dijo Helen.  
  
- Exacto hija y nosotros tenemos una niña Josefina- dijo Lily.  
  
- Oh claro nos olvidábamos que era nena- dijo Helen entrando en 'conocimiento'  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Sirius entendiendo mejor.  
  
- Así que seré padrino con 18 años- dijo Remus y luego sonrió y abrazo a su novia.  
  
- Seremos, querido- le corrigió Helen y sonrió.  
  
/// Tres meses después ///  
  
- Chicos!- grito Lily.  
  
- Que?- preguntó Susan mientras leía "La Guerra y la Paz", comiendo una manzana, tirada en el sillón(#&Ligia$%: Bua!! ='( yo estoy enferma y no puedo =P ()Caro*": Que pancha)  
  
- Presientan que Josefina va a nacer- dijo Lily.  
  
Remus, Helen, Susan, Sirius, James y Peter pusieron cara de horror y corrieron al lado de Lily para acompañarla. Lily dejo al huevo sobre la mesa con una manta para que se quedase parado, todos observaron atónitos la escena como un resplandor de luz era seguido por la salida de la cabeza del pichón luego las tres franjas se separaron una se partió en siete pedazos(la roja), la otra que da intacta (la amarilla, el oro) y la última quedo también intacta pero plana y muy blanda(la naranja). Lily agarro al pichoncito que había quedado en la mesa no era muy linda pero a los seis chicos les pareció hermosa menos a Peter...  
  
- Es horrible- dijo Peter con cara de asco.  
  
- No te metas con mi ahijado!- dijo Helen y le pego a Peter en la cabeza- Jhá.  
  
- Auch eso dolió.- dijo Peter refregándose la cabeza.  
  
- Pues aquí tienes otro!- dijo Susan y también le pego.  
  
- Auch eso también dolió.  
  
- Genial- dijeron Susan y Helen al mismo tiempo y "chocaron los cinco"  
  
- Jajja chicas no lo dejen al sobrecito así- dijo Remus.  
  
- Es verdad no sean "abusadoras de menores"- dijo Sirius y ambos rieron.  
  
- Pero si yo soy mayor que ellas- chillo Peter.  
  
- No en estatura- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Jhá- exclamo Peter ofendido.  
  
- No te ofendas amigo pero eres muy pequeño ellas te llevan como dos cabezas- dijo Remus.  
  
- Ustedes las defienden porque son sus novias- dijo Peter.  
  
- Peter entre ellas dos y tu las preferimos a ellas a ti te queremos pero a ellas las amamos, va yo a mi Susan y Remus a su Helen- dijo Sirius y beso a Susan.  
  
- Melosos- dijo Peter y se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo.  
  
- Me parece que se ofendió- dijo Lily.  
  
- Se vive ofendiendo no le gusta que pasemos más tiempo con ustedes que con él cree que ustedes lo odian- dijo James.  
  
- Pues yo no lo odio- dijo Lily.  
  
- Nosotras tampoco simplemente nos cae mal- dijo Susan.  
  
- Muy mal- acoto Helen.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Lily.  
  
James y Lily siguieron cuidando de Josefina, mientras que Susan continuaba leyendo "La guerra y la paz", Sirius leía su revista anual de "Bromas pesadas" y Remus y Helen hablaban sentados en el sillón. Luego de llegada la media noche Lily beso a su novio y llamo a sus dos amigas para irse a dormir cada una beso a su respectivo novio y se retiraron las tres juntas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Lily miro a su pichoncita y luego sintió un profundo deseo de cantarle una canción.  
  
Duro es el camino y sé que no es fácil. No sé si abra tiempo para descansar. En esta aventura de amor y coraje. Solo hay que cerrar lo ojos y echarse a volar.  
  
==================================== Y cuando el corazón galope fuerte. Déjalo salir. No existe la razón que venza la pasión las ganas de vivir.  
  
Puedes creer, puedes soñar. Abre tus alas. Aquí esta tu libertad. Y no pierdas tiempo. Escucha el viento. Canta por lo que vendrá. No es tan difícil que aprendas a volar.  
  
No pierdas la fé. No pierdas la calma. Aunque a veces este mundo no pide perdón. Grita aunque te duela. Las gotas te acompañan. Limpia las heridas. Que cura el amor.  
  
Y cuando el corazón galope fuerte. Déjalo salir. No existe la razón que venza la pasión las ganas de vivir.  
  
Puedes creer, puedes soñar. Abre tus alas. Aquí esta tu libertad. Y no pierdas tiempo. Escucha el viento. Canta por lo que vendrá. No es tan difícil que aprendas a volar.  
  
Y dudes el camino. Al fin todo llegara. Cada luz cada mañana. Todo esta en ese lugar. Puedes creer. Puedes soñar. Abre tus alas aquí esta tu libertad. Y no pierdas tiempo. Escucha al viento. Canta por lo que vendrá. No es tan difícil que aprendas a volar. ====================================  
  
Lily miro a Josefina ya había quedado dormida la coloco en el perchero que le había dado Dumbledore para Fénix's, así descansara mejor obviamente Lily la había envuelto en su saco rosa para que no tuviese frío.  
  
- Sabes Lily?- pregunto Susan en voz muy baja.  
  
- Que Susan?- pregunto Lily sonriendo mirando a Josefina y luego vio a su amiga.  
  
- Cuando seamos grandes serás una gran madre- dijo Susan y luego las tres chicas, porque Helen había presenciado todo, durmieron placidamente.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!! Espero que les allá gustado hice los dos cáp. En un día porque estoy muy aburrida, ESTOY ENFERMA!!!!!!!!!!!, tengo la amígdalas inflamadas. Bueno espero que les halla gustado Caro me ayudo por el Tel. LA CUENTA QUE VA A VENIR!! XD. Un beso a todos y como siempre.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHO. 


	13. The Premonitions

13. Premonitions  
  
Se levantaron muy temprano esa mañana irían a avisarle a Dumbledore del nacimiento de Josefina. Una vez que llegaron allí se encontraron con la estatua, Lily miro a Susan y a Helen. Y luego puso una sonrisa nerviosa seguida de una leve coloración de sus mejillas.  
  
- Eh? Chicas?- dijo nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Lily?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Es que... hay un pequeñísimo problema- dijo Lily sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.  
  
- Cual?- pregunto Helen poniéndose tan nerviosa como su amiga.  
  
- Ejem. Recuerdan que para abrir la estatua hay que recordar la contraseña pues Mcgonagall la pasa una vez por mes pero no la cambia hasta dentro de una semana y... jeje, no la recuerdo pues como nunca la uso no la anoto ni la mantengo en mi memoria- se explico Lily, a sus dos amigas se les cayeron las quijadas hasta el piso y los ojos se le salieron de las plataformas.  
  
- QUÉ, QUÉ?!?!?!?!- gritaron Susan y Helen a la vez.  
  
- Lo que escucharon no sé la contraseña- dijo Lily.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Susan arreglándose- miren tenemos dos opciones o esperamos a que alguien venga o vamos por los chicos ¿Qué prefieren?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Yo digo que vayamos por los chicos- dijo Helen.  
  
- Es que son demasiados pasillos- dijo Lily cansada.- Y ustedes no tienen a Josefina.  
  
- Mira vos mejor no te quejes por vos estamos en este lió- dijo Susan- tendrías que haber preguntado la contraseña si no la sabias.  
  
- Bueno, bueno- dijo Lily- los reproches para otro día.  
  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Helen acá no sabemos cuanto tardara en venir alguien es más seguro que encontremos a los chicos más rápido- se explico Susan.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron marcha hacía la Sala Común donde se encontrarían con los chicos ellos era muy seguro que sé sepan la contraseña cada dos segundos tienen que ir a el escritorio de Dumbledore por alguna broma de pesada que hayan echo o porque el profesor de pociones fui 'injusto'. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común vieron que no estaban Lily dejo a Josefina en uno de los tres sillones más cercanos a la chimenea para así poder buscar mejor. En eso Lily siente una fuerte punzada en el cerebro y cae desmayada en la alfombra de la Sala Común sus ojos verdes no se podían ver los tenía completamente blancos su cara había palidecido y su mente estaba vacía de pensamientos. Justo en el momento en que Lily se desmayaba Susan salía del dormitorio de los chicos al verlo corrió hacía ella y levanto la cabeza y la puso en sus piernas meciéndose, y diciendo "Lily, despierta por favor, despierta" , mientras le pegaba suavemente en la mejilla, al no notar ración alguna grito...  
  
- HELEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEN AQUÍ ES URGENTE LILY NO REACCIONA.  
  
Helen estaba en el cuarto de ellas cuando escucho los gritos y corrió inmediatamente al ver a sus amigas no dudo en saltar la escalera y posarse junto a Susan y Lily. En ese momento recordó a Josefina así que la tomo entre sus brazos y se puso junto a Lily.  
  
- ¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Helen asustada.  
  
- No lo sé, estaba en el cuarto de los chicos buscándolos y de repente salgo y la veo... se desmaya... corro hacía ella... y no recuerdo más nada- dijo Susan también muy asustada.  
  
- Estamos solas en la Sala Común y no podemos cargarla nosotras solas para colmo no sabemos la contraseña de el escritorio de Dumbledore, será mejor que esperemos que reaccione o que algún varón venga y nos ayude a cargarla- dijo Helen.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Susan y siguió llorando.  
  
Josefina comienza a largar alaridos, supuestos llantos, al notar la preocupación que había en el lugar. Helen la abrazo fuerte y la intentaba calmar pero esta no lo hacía. Pasada una hora nadie venía ni Lily despertaba. A las dos horas risas se comenzaron a escuchar provenientes de los pasillos. Se notaba la alegría de las personas que desapareció una vez que atravesaron el retrató.  
  
- Sirius! James! Remus!- grito Susan una alegría la embargo ellos podrían ayudar a cargar a Lily.  
  
- Que... Que ha pasado?- pregunto James.  
  
- Luego les explicamos llevémosla con Dumbledore.  
  
James tomo a su novia en brazos y la miro fijamente pero no noto la vida que generalmente tenía, Remus abrazo a Helen que aún tenía a Josefina y Sirius abrazo a Susan y los seis chicos se dirigieron a el escritorio del director, se notaba que los más tristes en ese lugar eran las chicas y James aunque Sirius y Remus también estaban tristes nunca podrían estarlo tanto como ellas y James. Cuando llegaron con el director este se puso serio al ver el estado en que se encontraba Lily.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- Estábamos las tres buscando a los chicos en la Sala Común buscando a los chicos yo fui a su cuarto a ver si estaban y cuando salgo veo a Lily desmayarse cuando llegó a su lado la veo así y luego llamó a Helen que estaba en nuestro cuarto- contesto Susan se notaba un toque de miedo y tristeza en su voz.  
  
- Aja, ¿Y cuanto hace que esta así?- pregunto ahora Dumbledore.  
  
- Dos horas más o menos- dijo Helen.  
  
- Mm. Creo que lo que tiene puede durar más de dos horas, días, semanas hasta meses- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Pe-pe-pero ¿que tiene?- pregunto Susan sus ojos se habían abierto como platos.  
  
- Algo que ni con magia y remedios se cura... UNA PREMONICION - explico.- muy pocos magos suelen tenerlas pero si las tienen es que son muy poderosos siempre lo sospeche de la señorita Evans desde la primera vez que estuvo aquí cuando tubo aquel sueño.  
  
- El sueño... - exclamo Helen recordándolo como si fuera ayer.  
  
- Pero una premonición despierta y silenciosa quiere decir que será larga- dijo Dumbledore- será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería- dijo acto seguido de hacerle una seña a James, que aún tenía en sus brazos a Lily, que le siguiera.  
  
Pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Una vez ahí Poppy se horrorizo al ver el estado de Lily y se apresuro a traerle una camilla para que pudiese estar en cama y mejor. Una vez ahí ya estaba no podían hacer más que esperar a que despertase. Aprovechando que ese era un fin de semana, porque todo había pasado el sábado, podrían turnarse para cuidar a Lily. Primero les tocaba a Remus y Helen, luego a Susan y Sirius y por último a James.  
  
TYTYTYTYT Una semana más tarde TYTYTYTYT  
  
Susan, Sirius, Helen, Remus y James se dirigían a la enfermería para ver si Lily había despertado hacía ya una semana que todo había pasado y aún no despertaba, una vez en la enfermería vieron que Poppy corría de aquí para allá muy nerviosa y sonriente al mismo tiempo, a penas los vio se paro de golpe y dijo...  
  
- Buenas noticias su amiga despertó esta con Dumbledore y esperándolos a ustedes.  
  
Las reacciones fueron diferentes Susan y Helen abrazaron a sus respectivos novios y James fue corriendo a ver como se encontraba la persona que más amaba en este mundo, Lily. Una vez que llegó a su lado vio que Dumbledore estaba parado de un lado de la cama hablando con Lily.  
  
- Buen día señor Potter.  
  
- Buen día profesor Dumbledore- dijo y luego miro a Lily que le sonreía desde la cama no se pudo resistir y la beso, al parecer a Dumbledore no le molesto ya que simplemente sonrió.  
  
- Hola James- dijo Lily.  
  
- Hola- dijo Jame le sonrió.  
  
- Bueno creo que será conveniente ya que estamos todos que la señorita Evans nos cuente que paso...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Las chicas estaban buscando a los chicos en la Sala común de repente a Lily se le nubla todo y cae desmayada su mente se vacía y ve muchas imágenes que azotan su cabeza.  
  
| Premonición 1 |  
  
Un niño de once años muy parecido a James a su edad estaba enfrente de una persona con doble cabeza y horrendo aspecto al parecer estaban en un lugar secreto. El hombre le decía cosas que Lily no llegaba a oír. Ambos pelearon y el niño se salvo luego se desmayo y Dumbledore lo encontró y se lo llevó.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 1 |  
  
| Premonición 2 |  
  
Un niño de doce años igual al anterior, pero más grande, se enfrentaba con un joven de unos 17 años que al parecer decía cosas también pero que no llegaban a los oídos de Lily luego el joven escribe en el aire "Tom Marvolo Riddle" que luego se transformo en "I'm Lord Voldemort" luego le decía algo al niño, luego apareció un Basilisco y un fénix y pasaron cosas pero Lily las vio muy borrosas así que solo gritaba.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 2 |  
  
| Premonición 3 |  
  
El mismo niño de las anteriores premoniciones caminaba por Hogwarts en la noche, pero esta vez no solo sino también con dos personas más de su misma edad, una niña y un niño, el niño era pelirrojo y la niña tenía una maraña en la cabeza y el pelo de color castaño. Y cuando llegaron a la casa de los gritos pasaron por muchas cosas ahí se encontraron con Sirius y luego Remus pero mucho más viejos que le contaron algo y explicaron pero le paso lo mismo que con la premonición anterior todo se veía borroso y no llegó a entender mucho.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 3 |  
  
| Premonición 4 |  
  
Nuevamente ese niño estaba pero ahora con 16 años y era muy parecido a James casi idéntico la diferencia era una cicatriz y que tenía los ojos del color de Lily, el chico caminaba por Hogwarts con sus manos en los bolsillos y una niña venía corriendo y lo abrazo pero Lily no vio el rostro de la joven.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 4 |  
  
| Premonición 5 |  
  
El mismo chico pero ya con veinte años parecía parado en una iglesia a punto de casarse cuando una joven vestida de blanco aparecía en escena, no se le pudo ver el rostro porque la tapaba el velo pero pudo notar que habían algunas personas en el lugar entre ellas Susan, Sirius y Remus. Además vio a alguien muy conocido para ella, su prima.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 5 |  
  
| Premonición 6 |  
  
Una vez más el mismo chico pero ahora con veintiocho años en un hospital y con un niño de unos tres años en brazos. Esperando a las enfermeras que al salir le entregan ahora una niña recien nacida.  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 6 |  
  
| Premonición 7 |  
  
El mismos chico pero ahora con cuarenta años esta sentado junto a una mujer en una hamaca mecedora y hablando con ella muy sonriente. Ambos se notaba que se querían...  
  
| Fin de la Premonición 1 |  
  
Luego todo termino y Lily despertó de golpe en la enfermería sudando y temblorosa...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Eso fue todo lo que recuerdo- dijo Lily.  
  
- Esta bien señorita Evans ahora debe descansar- dijo Dumbledore viendo la cara de fastidio de los demás y viendo que iban a empezar a dar objeciones aclaro- me refiero a que no hablen del tomo pero ustedes pueden quedarse.  
  
Los chicos sonrieron y vieron como Dumbledore se retiraba del lugar. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Lily y las chicas la abrazaron y le sonrieron y le dijeron que se alegraban que estaba bien y por poco la ahogan.  
  
- Ya chicas, estoy más que perfecta y contenta de tenerlos acá conmigo- dijo Lily y les sonrió muy contenta pero luego algo vino a su mente y pregunto- ¿Y Josefina?  
  
- La cuidamos yo y Susan- dijo Helen.  
  
- Pero ahora ¿donde esta?- pregunto preocupada.  
  
- Oh, Oh...- dijo Susan.  
  
- ¿Oh Oh qué, Susan?- dijo Lily.  
  
- Eh... es que... con todo el lió que se armo la olvidamos en el cuarto jeje- dijo Helen y salió corriendo luego Susan la siguió.  
  
- QUÉ EN EL CUARTO?- grito Lily.  
  
- Ya esta bien esta cada día más grande- dijo James- y te ha venido a visitar.  
  
- Y tú?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo James y ambos se besaron.  
  
- Oh por favor... déjense de acarameladas nuestras novias no están así que nos aburre verlos a ustedes- dijo Sirius, pero Jame y Lily no lo escucharon.  
  
- Ejem. Ejem- dijo Remus pero tampoco lo escucharon así que se quedaron parados esperando a que llegaran las chicas.  
  
A los quince minutos ya habían llegado y un rato antes James y Lily ya habían dejado de besarse. Cuando llegaron las chicas le entregaron a Lily a Josefina antes de que las matara por no haber cuidado bien de su pequeña.  
  
- Mejor que este bien y que no le falte ni una pluma o las mato- dijo Lily pero al verla Josefina refregó su cabeza por la mejilla de Lily. - ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?  
  
Josefina miro a Lily y esta la abrazo y luego la puso entre sus brazos de manera acogedora para que esta descansase. Luego Poppy apareció en el lugar...  
  
- Bueno creo que si usted lo desea señorita Evans se puede retirar hoy mismo- dijo Poppy.  
  
- Esta bien, si creo que me retiro- dijo Lily.  
  
- Te ayudo- dijo James y la ayudo a sentarse luego todos se retiraron para dejar a Lily que se cambie James tomo a Josefina en sus brazos para que Lily tuviese más libertad para cambiarse.  
  
Una vez que Lily había acabado de cambiarse todos juntos se dirigieron a desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Ahí Lily recordó la comida de Josefina...  
  
- Chicas ustedes le dieron todo como había quedárselo me refiero le dieron un trozo de cáscara hasta ayer ¿no?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Aja- dijo Susan y luego agrego- hoy le tienes que dar verduras o pan.  
  
Lily tomo un trozo de pan y lo hizo migajas todas parejas luego las coloco en un platito y se lo acerco a Josefina para que comiese y luego no tuviese hambre, después de que Josefina terminara y se acomodara en su falda para una siesta, ella tomo su propia comida y comenzó a desayunar. Esa había sido una semana larga y probablemente, le había dicho Dumbledore, tendría otras premoniciones más...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Ya esta el chap. Número 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pues espero de corazón que les haya gustado ^^ a mí me pareció primero un poco de suspenso porque no sabrían lo que pasaría con Lily jeje =P. Bueno es corto porque me pareció que ponerle otra cosa sería mal. Me equivoque en el chap. Anterior puse que pasaron tres meses y nació Josefina en realidad paso un mes no más así que les pido disculpas. Espero que el chap tenerlo para subirlo mañana hoy subiré este(fecha de hoy 26/6/03 a las 17:19 minutos con tres segundos. =P que exacta). Espero que les guste y como no recuerdo si les dije el nombre de los chaps. 11 y 12 se los digo ahora:  
  
Canción del Chap 11= "Tu Boca" de Marcela Morelo, una de las mejores cantantes Argentinas.  
  
Canción del Chap 12= "Aprender a Volar" de Patricia Sosa, otra de las mejores cantantes Argentinas.  
  
Agradecimientos ha...  
  
Lucía: Gracias ^^ y me alegro que te guste el fic para cuando vuelvas espero ya tener algunos, bastantes, chap. Subidos así que los disfrutaras todos juntos. O por ahí llegas a disfrutar este.  
  
FlEuR: Jajja el nombre Josefina? Pues en realidad no recuerdo donde lo oí =P pero si te digo lo otros que se me ocurrieron agradecerás el de Josefina tu le pondrías a un Fénix por ej. Michell? O Manuelita? =P jaja son malísimos pero Bue... que se le va a hacer. Y gracias por tu Review.  
  
Gracias por leer este fic y....  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE =( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. The Memories II

14. The Memories II  
  
Dos semanas luego de lo ya ocurrido Lily no había tenido más premoniciones esto había tranquilizado a todos exceptuando a Lily ella quería saber más de ese chico era tan parecido a James y luego recordó el sueño que había tenido antes. En el cual ella moría por salvar a su hijo y pensó un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que lo que había visto era algo del futuro de su hijo.  
  
Estaban todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor luego tendrían clases pero unos cuantos alumnos, incluidos Lily, James, Susan, Helen, Remus, Susan y Sirius, habían recibido cartas todos parecían extrañados pero igual la abrieron. Lily noto que su prima había recibido un sobre idéntico al suyo, abrió el sobre muy cuidadosamente y saco la carta de la misma manera luego muy pacientemente leyó...  
  
Querida Prima:  
¿Cómo has estado? Pues yo muy bien pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que tú y mi hermana sepan algo de mucha importancia, yo soy un Auror, y como tal debo ir a luchar en la guerra que se acaba de desatar todos saben de la existencia de Voldemort y todos los hechos que han ocurrido por él pero lo que acaba de pasar, más precisamente hace dos días, no. Hoy partiré a la guerra de los aurores junto a papá, espero que te me cuides mucho y te ruego igual que a Tiffany que a ninguna se le cruce por la cabeza ser aurora porque me darían un gran disgusto a mí y a papá el sabe lo que pasaran y no lo quiere ya ha hablado con el tío para que sepa que tu no debes ser aurora, aunque todos sabemos que eres muy terca, hay muchas posibilidades de que yo no vuelva vivo de esto por esto quiero que me recuerdes siempre como tu primo que te adoro y quiso siempre como la persona que te cuidara y protegerá desde el cielo si es necesario, tu y Teffy deben estar siempre juntas como cuando éramos chiquitos y tú y ella iban juntas a todos lados y me molestaban ¿Y recuerdas lo que me fijo papá? Pues yo perfectamente "Ahora detestas que te sigan porque eres joven pero cuando crezcas las apreciaras demasiado y no querrás que se separen por miedo a que alguien no las cuide también como tú y las lastime" ¿Y sabes lo que opino ahora? Que esas palabras son muy sabias y las voy a recordar siempre porque es verdad y una forma de cuidarlas es morir porque el mundo sea mejor para ustedes quiero que sepan que las quise, las quiero y las querré siempre. Te pido que si algo me pasa no llores por mí y que consueles a Teffy porque ella y tú son lo más importante para mí, ¿y te cuento un secreto? Ninguna de mis novias fue tan importante como ustedes. Las adoro y sé que tu eres más fuerte que Tiffany, las quiero y aprecio.  
Tu primo, Diego.  
  
Lily alzo la vista para ver a su prima y noto que lagrimas salían de su rostro y huía fuera del Gran Comedor Lily también estaba triste pero haría lo que su primo le había pedido no lloraría y consolaría a su prima, miro a James y a sus amigos que aún leían sus respectivas cartas así que decidió dirigirse tras su prima, la había perdido de vista así que decidió pensar a donde huiría su prima en momentos de tristeza y no lo dudo mucho conocía a su prima como a la palma de su mano (#$LiGiA(): Esa frase nunca la entendí yo a mí palma no la conozco. *~CaRo&%: Es una expresión.) así que corrió hacía la Sala de Astronomía seguro estaría en la ventana mirando el cielo a pesar de que las estrellas no hayan salido a Tiffany le encantaba observar el cielo y más de noche pero al ser de día no podía. Una vez que llegó a la Sala vio a su prima sentada junto a la ventana llorando desparramada en el suelo las lagrimas le caían incesantemente, Lily se acerco alzo el rostro de su prima y luego la abrazo, Tiffany prontamente respondió el abrazo a su prima y siguió llorando luego Lily hizo que Tiffany la mirara a los ojos.  
  
- Sabes que Diego no querría verte así- dijo Lily.  
  
- Que más da me abandono para ir a una lucha estúpida con gente estúpida- dijo Tiffany parecía muy enfadada siempre había sido muy unida con Diego igual que Lily.  
  
- No digas eso el va porque es auror y el trabajo de los aurores es atrapar magos oscuros y en estos momentos estamos viviendo uno de los más fuertes el poder del tal Voldemoprt que nos puede hacer mucho daño a todos los muggles y magos en contra de sus ideales- explico Lily.  
  
- Pero a mí no me importa Voldemort me importa mi hermano- dijo Tiffany llorando de manera desesperada.- ¿Y mi papá? Él también ira y solo me quedara mi madre y yo los quiero conmigo.  
  
- Prima... tú sabes que yo también los quiero muchísimo al tío y a Diego pero debemos aceptar su decisión no puedes impedirlo debes aceptarlo o morir llorando por algo que ya esta hecho y sabes que me tienes a mí y a mis padres todavía, a Petunia ni te la nombro porque desde que sabe que somos brujas nos odia- dijo Lily.  
  
- Sé que siempre los tendré a ustedes pero mi hermano y mi padre no estarán nunca más conmigo- dijo Tiffany.  
  
- No lo sabes te estas adelantando ¿No crees que el tío y Diego sean capaces de enfrentar a Voldemort?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- SÍ! Pero es muy poco probable de que los vuelva a ver- dijo Tiffany.  
  
- Pues debes tener fe ya veras como todo se soluciona- dijo Lily.  
  
- Pero...- dijo Tiffany pero no pudo terminar porque Lily la interrumpió.  
  
- Pero nada, ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer ahora?- le pregunto Lily y Tiffany negó con la cabeza- primero que nada te me vas a secar esas lagrimas luego te vas a cambiar e iremos a cuidar a Jose que no sé donde quedo creo que esta... a ya sé antes de que llegaran las lechuzas se las di a James que cabeza la mía- dijo Lily- y luego tu me ayudaras a cuidarla ¿Esta bien?  
  
- Esta bien, pero Lily... ¿me prometes algo?- le dijo Tiffany un poco mejor.  
  
- Dime.  
  
- ¿Me prometes que nunca me abandonaras?  
  
- Nunca- concluyo Lily le sonrió y le abrazo- quédate tranquila tontita que ni aunque me case te abandono vendrás a vivir conmigo.  
  
- ¿Enserio?- dijo Tiffany y por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación rió.  
  
- Enserio- le dijo Lily.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque sé que si lo dices es verdad y puedo confiar en que siempre te tendré al menos a ti.  
  
- Hay nena si eso para mí no es una carga es una alegría sino ¿Quién me va ayudar cuando tenga que cuidar a todos mis hijos?  
  
- Cuantos pensas tener?- pregunto Tiffany y puso cara de confusión.  
  
- Y como mínimo diez hijos- dijo Lily y ambas rieron luego se levantaron y abrazadas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando llegaron notaron que todos hablaban sobre las cartas y sobre el anuncio de Dumbledore pero no habían entendido mucho así que Lily y Tiffany fueron junto a Susan, Helen, James, Sirius y Remus a preguntarles que pasaba. Cuando se sentaron James le preguntó a Lily...  
  
- Te enteraste?  
  
- De que?- preguntó Lily confundida.  
  
- Dumbledore acaba de anunciar que los exámenes finales en vez de ser en un mes serán en una semana y que por eso esta semana la tenemos libre para estudiar se ha adelantado por lo de la guerra pero igualmente las clases terminaran en dos semanas, dos semanas antes de lo esperado pero bueno al menos tendremos dos semanas libre, una para estudiar y la otra para despedirnos de Hogwarts.- le explico James.  
  
- Cambio de planes prima en vez de divertirnos juntas creo que estudiaremos juntas- le dijo Lily a Tiffany y esta asintió.- Bueno al menos estaremos juntas.  
  
- Aja- se digno a contestar Lily.  
  
Toda la semana que le siguió estuvieron estudiando ya que en ella serian los exámenes, Lily ya había echo todos lo exámenes y al otro día se los entregarían así que estaba disfrutando de una tarde con los chicos en el jardín de Hogwarts con tortas y cosas dulces para disfrutar estaban todos, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Helen, Susan, Tiffany y Peter. Todos comían y disfrutaban de su tarde en los jardines.  
  
- Lily ¿Qué harás luego de salir de Hogwarts?- pregunto Helen.  
  
- No lo sé, todavía no tengo nada definido- dijo Lily, de repente Sirius se atraganto y Remus y James lo miraron con odio, y los demás con confusión.  
  
- Qué que?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Nada estas bien?- dijo Lily.  
  
- Si, muy bien- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Ok- le contesto Lily mirándolo extrañada.  
  
- Y tú Helen? Que harás? - pregunto Susan.  
  
- Quisiera trabajar siendo aurora- dijo Helen y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos- no se han así solo que me gustaría ser aurora.  
  
- Bueno esta bien- dijo Lily- y tú Susan? Y mi primita?  
  
- Yo seré abogada eso es lo que me gustaría hacer por parte del mundo muggle- dijo Tiffany.  
  
- Yo querida amiga seré una de las empresarias más famosas del mundo muggle- dijo Susan.  
  
- Se acuerdan?- pregunto de repente Lily, y ella, Susan y Helen rieron ante los recuerdos.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Tres nenas de doce años hablaban en un pinic en los jardines de Hogwarts. Las tres reían y parecía que estaban muy contentas y felices, además de que se notaba que se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo las tres tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
- Que quieres ser cuando crezcas Lily?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Mm. No lo sé supongo que maestra en Hogwarts- dijo Lily.  
  
- Y tú Helen?- dijo Susan.  
  
- Mm Yo? Mm no sé... creo que seré aurora siempre me gusto esa profesión y quiero ser como mi hermana mayor que dijo que cuando saliera de Hogwarts lo sería y lo es ahora- dijo Helen.  
  
- Y tú Susan?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- Yo quiero ser una modelo de ropa de brujas, una cantante, una actriz o una empezaría famosa y me casare con el hombre más guapo de este mundo y me adulara y mis hijos crecerán vendrán a Hogwarts- dijo Susan.  
  
Las chicas continuaron hablando del tema luego jugaron haciendo que cada una era una profesión diferente de lo que había dicho Susan y se ponían en poses y se reían como locas.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Cosas como esas cruzaban la mente de Lily desde hacía unos meses recuerdos de amor y de dolor de risas y llantos. James mientras tanto hablaba con los chicos sobre como pensaba pedirle a Lily la mano antes de casarse debían estar seguros de que todo iba bien. Lily tenía en mente casarse con James al salir de Hogwarts y si él se lo pedía diría que sí pero seguramente esperarían unos años antes de casarse. Luego de todo el día en el lugar ya tan solo les quedaban tres días para despedirse de todas las cosas de Hogwarts así que cada uno se fue por su lado a recordar cada instante. James fue por el mismo rumbo que la otra vez Lily había tomado, por alrededor del bosque prohibido.  
  
|J|J|J| 1° año en Hogwarts |J|J|J|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Tres chicos de once años llegaban al expreso de Hogwarts listos para comenzar su primer año escolar los tres estaban muy nerviosos pero igualmente reían de las cosas que decían los tres.  
  
- James debemos hacer buenas bromas cuando estemos ahí así los que vayan después a Hogwarts nos recordaran siempre- dijo Sirius.  
  
- No sé Sirius creo que deberíamos ser precavidos- dijo Remus.  
  
- Yo creo un poco de los dos podemos hacer bromas pero que sean precavidas. No les aparece?- dijo james.  
  
- Eso esta bien- dijo Remus.  
  
- Esta bien pero deben ser bromas a lo grande.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- PRECAVIDOS, P-R-E-C-A-V-I-D-O-S, entiendes?- de Remus.  
  
- Si entiendo- dijo Sirius refunfuñando.  
  
- Pues entonces no seas ridículo serán bromas para nuestra diversión pero que no sean lo suficientemente grandes como para que nos atrapen- dijo Remus.  
  
-Bueno dejen de pelear.  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando cuando una nena de cabellos rojizos sin querer se tropieza con James, este la mira y ella él, James miro los ojos de la niña eran hermosos uno se podía perder en ellos y nadar como en un lago de un hermoso color.  
  
- Perdón- exclamo la niña.  
  
- No te preocupes- dijo James.  
  
- No, discúlpame- dijo nuevamente la niña.  
  
- Esta bien te disculpo- dijo James.  
  
- Gracias- dijo la niña.  
  
- Por que?- pregunto James curioso.  
  
- Por perdonarme- exclamo y luego se fue sin dejar rastro.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
James recordó esa vez como si fuera ayer ese día había visto a la mujer que hoy amaba y amaría siempre...  
  
|J|J|J| 2° año en Hogwarts |J|J|J|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily y James caminaban por lo alrededores del lago y hablaban muy entretenidamente, James miraba a Lily y Lily miraba a James esa niña tenía algo especial para James pero no sabía que era.  
  
- Y te gusta Hogwarts?- preguntó James.  
  
- Me encanta es perfecta- dijo Lily.  
  
- El año pasado fue muy malo- dijo James.  
  
- Aja y sobre todo por la broma que le hicieron ustedes a los de Slytherins- dijo Lily.  
  
- Jjaa fue gracioso- dijo James.  
  
- A mí me pareció de mal gusto- dijo Lily.  
  
- Vamos... son los Slytherins - Igual me pareció muy poco considerado de su parte hacerle semejante broma a una persona.- dijo Lily.  
  
- Oh claro olvidaba que TÚ solo estudias, y hablas y ríes con tus amiguitas- dijo James.  
  
- Prefiero eso y no ir haciendo bromas a las personas- le grito Lily.  
  
- Pues entonces que hacemos hablando?- dijo James.  
  
- Lo mismo me pregunto- dijo Lily y se3 marcho luego James se quedo pensando en que había pasado y le había dolido la manera en que Lily se había ido...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_* Esa vez James se dio cuenta de que a Lily no le gustaban las bromas aunque luego de hablar y estar mucho tiempo con él les empezó a tomar el gustito...  
  
|J|J|J| 3° año en Hogwarts |J|J|J|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
James estaba buscando por todos lados a Lily le necesitaba preguntar algo para una broma a Lucius Malfoy. De pronto se le ocurrió ir a buscarla a la biblioteca. Ahí estaba sentada en una mesa y rodeada de libros.  
  
- Uff te estaba buscando- dijo sentándose al lado.  
  
- Que necesitabas?- dijo Lily apartando el libro y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que le gustaba a James.  
  
- Te tenía que pedir un favor- le dijo James.  
  
- Cual?- pregunto Lily curiosa.  
  
- Necesito que me digas un hechizo para que una persona se vea mujer en todos los espejos, me refiero a un hombre- dijo James.  
  
- Es fácil tu debes decir a todos los espejos "Espejarus Magicus Femele to 'la persona'" y listo- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Muchas Gracias Lil- dijo Jmaes.  
  
- De nada- dijo Lily le sonrió y luego dijo- No me debes nada antes de que lo digas.  
  
- Oh esta bien- dijo James y se fue mientras que Lily volvía su lectura.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily siempre adivinaba lo que James iba a decir y siempre tenía respuesta a lo que él necesitaba pero nunca imagino que se enamoraría de ella aunque luego de unos años se dio cuenta que siempre lo había estado...  
  
|J|J|J| 6° año en Hogwarts |J|J|J|  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
James estaba sentado en la Sala Común bastante cabizbajo algo le preocupaba mucho pero nadie sabía que era Lily precavidamente se le acerco y se le sentó al lado....  
  
- Hola James- dijo con una sonrisa que logro sacar otra, aunque muy poco tiempo, del rostro de James- Como te sientes?  
  
- Genial por?- dijo James pero ese genial no sonó nada convincente.  
  
- No me mientas algo te pasa y tiene relación con... Mm tu familia- dijo Lily sabía perfectamente lo que sentía James no sabía como simplemente lo sabía.  
  
- Como lo sabes?- pregunto James desanimado.  
  
- Quieres que te revele algo?- le pregunto Lily y James asintió- no tengo idea como lo sé solo... lo sé!  
  
- Oh- dijo James con desgano.  
  
- James cuéntame sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Lily.  
  
- No pasa nada quédate tranquila- dijo James haciendo como que todo estaba de maravillas.  
  
- Sabes algo James? Me molesta y mucho que me mientas no te puedo ayudar si eres tan... tan... TAN TERCO- dijo Lily.  
  
- Y tú eres peor no te lo voy a decir- dijo James.  
  
- Pues creo saber que te pasa tienes miedo de algo pero no me lo dirás- dijo Lily.  
  
- Lo primero no sé si es verdad pero lo segundo adivinaste no te lo diré- dijo James.  
  
- Ya sé a quien le tienes miedo es... es... es a... Voldemort- dijo Lily.  
  
- Pe-pero como lo sabes?- pregunto James.  
  
- Te dije que no lo sé, solo algo me dice lo que te pasa pero no sé que es...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
James sabía que siempre había tenido una fuerte conexión con Lily no sabía como ni porque simplemente lo sabía siempre sentían lo que le pasaba al otro sus miedos, sus angustias, sus alegrías, todo. Eso lo hacía ponerse feliz de tener al lado alguien como Lily...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!! Como estan? =D yo muy bien y feliz de subir el cap. Número 14 espero mañana o el domingo subir el ¡¡¡15!!! Ya están terminando Hogwarts pero las cosas no terminan acá este fic va a contar hasta donde nadie sabe luego de la muerte de James y Lily se sabrán cosas que en los libros no se dicen porque este fic durara y espero que más de treinta cáp.!!!! Pór ahora no les adelanto nada más pero ideas ya hay en mi cabecita y la de Caro. Les mandamos besos y abrazos!!!.  
  
NUESTROS AGRADECIMIENTOS HA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Y COMO SIEMPRE LES RUEGO MUCHO........  
  
¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! 


	15. Baile de Graduación

15. Baile de Graduación.  
  
Todos estaban muy concentrados observando las cosas que muy pronto jamás volverían a ver o tal vez lo harían pero durante muy poco tiempo y no volvería a ser su hogar. Los recuerdos de viejas risas, viejos pleitos y viejas lagrimas, embargaban la mente de todos en el ambiente, los que quedaban en el colegio eran anda más los alumnos de séptimo año que en ese momento recordaban todo sus momentos vividos en Hogwarts cada rincón les hacía recordar algo, ese noche sería el baile de graduación y todos los padres asistirían, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban con sus amigos recordando, otros caminaban por los alrededores del bosque o el lago y los demás estaban en la Sala Común pensando en lo que harían luego de salir de Hogwarts, algunos estaban ansiosos, otros no sabían ni lo que sentían y algunos solo estaban tristes. Ese año no era la clásica partida en la cual volverían al año siguiente, no, ya no era eso, se marchaban del colegio para siempre con nuevas responsabilidades y metas, tal vez algunos tendrían una familia, otro trabajo, ambas cosas o simplemente un viaje de estudios todos tendrían algo que hacer menos... Hogwarts.  
  
- Lily!- grito una chica mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts- Te... estuve... buscando... ¿Dónde.. te habías... metido?- dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio de venir corriendo.  
  
- Vengo de la torre de Astronomía- dijo Lily- No estuve en otro lugar, Susy.  
  
- Oh pues te busque por todos lados Lil- le contesto Susan una vez recuperada.  
  
- Esta bien, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- En la Sala Común, faltan tres horas para la Graduación y nosotras no estamos listas nos queda muy poco tiempo Lil, y no sabemos que ponernos- dijo Susan un poco asustada.  
  
- Tranquila papá me dijo que me enviara 10 vestidos del diseñador Pie Vona' moug- dijo Lily despreocupadamente.  
  
- Ah ok- dijo Susan y un poco se tranquilizo- igual volvamos a la Sala Común.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Lily y Susan la agarro de la mano y se la llevo a rastras a la Sala Común.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a la Sala Común se encontraron con los chicos que jugaban un Snack Explosivo. James cuando vio a Lily le sonrió y siguió con su juego, ella fue y se sentó a su lado. Luego de que todo terminaran el partido, y ganara Helen, comenzaron a hablar sobre la graduación que pronto acontecería en el lugar.  
  
- Lil, cariño, ¿Tus padres vendrán hoy?- pegunto James abrazado a su novia.  
  
- Claro, aunque Petunia no vendrá- dijo Lily- ¿Y tus padres?  
  
- Supongo me dijeron que lo harían- dijo James.- igual contigo me basta y me sobra- concluyó James y la beso.  
  
- A mí también- dijo Lily y le devolvió el beso.  
  
- Bueno no se pongan melosos- dijo Susan abrazada a su novio.  
  
- Es verdad- dijo Sirius y abrazo más fuerte Susan.  
  
- Bueno...- dijo Lily.  
  
- Lil ¿Qué te párese si hoy te presento ante mis padres?- pregunto James.  
  
- No lo sé, todavía no es nada serio no estamos comprometidos- dijo Lily.  
  
- Pues no todavía pero tal vez lo hagamos y nuestra relación es seria ¿no?- dijo James.  
  
- Si, pero... bueno esta bien- dijo Lily le sonrió y luego lo beso muy tiernamente en los labios.  
  
- Bueno chicos creo que llego nuestro envió- dijo Susan mirando la ventana y sonriendo.  
  
- La lechuza de papá- dijo Lily y corrió a la ventana, acaricio la lechuza, la beso y luego tomo el paquete.- Helen y Susan vamos al cuarto-dijo Lily sonriendo y corrió hacía el cuarto. - ¿Ustedes saben que paso?- pregunto James y Remus y Sirius se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo que negaban con la cabeza.  
  
()/() Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas ()/()  
  
Las chicas corrían de aquí para allá muy apresuradas por lograr que todo quedara en perfecto estado, refiriéndose a ellas obviamente, los diez vestidos estaban sobre la cama listos para que las chicas eligieran uno. Lily fue la primera en observar y luego de elegir uno se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, Susan no tardo mucho y apenas Lily salió del baño fue ella corriendo a hacer lo mismo que su amiga, y por último le toco al turno a Helen esta fue la que más se tardo en elegir su vestido pero al final se metió al baño a tiempo para no tardar demasiado en vestirse. Luego de un revuelo total de peines y accesorios tirados por el piso, las chicas estaban listas. Bajaron las escaleras de su habitación para encontrarse con lo chicos. James, Sirius y Remus se habían quedado boquiabiertos como tantas veces antes.  
  
¡?¡?¡ DeCrIpCiOnEs ¡¿!¿!  
  
Lily estaba vestido con un vestido largo y un tajo del lado izquierdo que llegaba a casi el comienzo del torso, el vestido era brillante, suelto y de color rodado, en la parte de arriba estaba con sus dos mangas y dos cadenitas muy finitas, al parecer de oro, caían de cada extremo y en la punta había una pequeña estrella en cada una de las cuatro cadenitas. En las manos tenía dos guantes también de color dorado y de una tela muy pegada. Traía sandalias de taco aguja en los pies también doradas. En el cuello tenía la cadenita de oro que mucho tiempo antes le había regalado James, y estaba peinada con todo el pelo arriba que caía hacia diferentes lados pero dejaba la cara visible.  
  
Susan tenía también un vestido pero este era de color azul marino, también largo pero sin tajos, era, al igual que el de Lily, suelto la única diferencia era en la parte de arriba era apretado muy parecido a un corsé, de accesorio en vez de guantes esta llevaba un chal de color azul. En los pies llevaba dos sandalias, también taco aguja pero menos altas que las de Lily. Su peinado era el más simple de los tres llevaba el pelo suelto, lacio en el comienzo y con rulos al final como era el pelo natural de Susan.  
  
Helen llevaba un vestido que era seda debajo de todo y tenía telas de tul superpuestas, el vestido era color lila y era muy suelto pero le quedaba perfecto a Helen. Esta tenía un chal como su amiga pero en color lila. Tenía el pelo suelto pero de ambos lados tomo un mechón de pelo y lo engancho con una hebilla que tenía tres florcitas lilas y caían tres cadenitas de color lila de cada hebilla. En los pies tenía como sus dos amigas sandalias aunque estas de color lila.  
  
¡¿!¿! FiN dE lAs DeCrIpCiOnEs ¡?¡?¡  
  
- Wow- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Wow es poco- le dijo James.  
  
- Demasiado poco- acoto Remus.  
  
- Se van a quedar como zombis todo el día o nos van a llevar al baile de Graduación?- pregunto Susan entrando a su mal humor habitual cuando se la quedaban viendo mucho rato.  
  
- Eh? Ah lo siento- dijo Sirius y le ofreció su brazo que ella tomo gustosa.  
  
- Lil.- dijo James e hizo lo mismo que Sirius.  
  
- Bueno creo que nos podemos marchar- dijo Remus y repitió lo que sus amigos hicieron.  
  
Los seis chicos se estaban por marchar cuando James se dio cuenta que les faltaba alguien (Nota: Tanto Caro como yo odiamos a Peter Ò.Ó pero que más podemos hacer?), James volteo a ver a sus cuatro amigos...  
  
- Eh chicos?- dijo sonriendo de los nervios- ¿Dónde se metió Peter?- pregunto James.  
  
- No lo sé desde que recibió esa carta de su padre no lo he vuelto a ver...- dijo Remus.  
  
- ¿Qué carta?- preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez. Y Remus se encogió de hombros.  
  
ñ.ñ Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor ñ.ñ  
  
Las mesas eran redondas y estaban en los lados como siempre que había fiestas la mayoría de las mesas estaba de a dos familias, algunas de a una y otras de a tres pero eran la minoría, ya había bastante gente la mayoría eran adultos que esperaban por sus hijos. En una de las mesas, la que decía "Petegriw y Malfoy", había tres personas dos adultos y un joven de diecisiete años.  
  
- Hijo yo sé que todos tus amigos son Potter, Black, Evans, March, Lupin y Rights, pero debes de entender que los mortifagos te ayudaran en tu por venir- dijo el padre de Peter, este no se parecía en nada a su hijo en vez de ser gordo y bajito era flaco, alto y bastante atractivo.  
  
- Lo sé papá pero... los de Slytherin siempre me trataron mal -_-u(cara de Peter =P)- dijo Peter explicándose a su padre.  
  
- No hay pero que valga hijo serás mortifago como nosotros- dijo la madre de Peter- suerte que no nos toco con ninguno de tus 'amiguitos'- Marguerite Petigrew era una mujer atractiva, alta y muy esbelta, se podría decir que era hermosa la arruinaba su horrible carácter y personalidad.  
  
- Sí, querida menos mal, suerte que nos toco con los Malfoy te deberías hacer amigo de su hijo- dijo el padre de Peter ahora dirigiéndose a este.  
  
- Yo y él ¿Amigos?- dijo Peter incrédulo.  
  
- Si, tú y él- dijo la madre- Y sabes que detesto que seas sarcástico hijo.  
  
- Mamá... el me odia y me tarta mal- dijo Peter.  
  
- Pues ya veras que serán muy buenos amigos- dijo Marguerite.  
  
- Y mientras tanto encontramos una prometida para ti- dijo Jorge Petigrew.- Es de la familia de Wednesday(es un día en inglés XD), una Rawenclaw.  
  
- Tina Wednesday?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- pregunto Peter sorprendido y casi gritando - Uffffff es insoportable se concentra todo el tiempo en si esta bien vestida y maquillada- concluyo Peter y apoyo un codo en la mesa y luego su cabeza.  
  
- No querido es muy simpática, además sus padres dijo que hoy podrían conocerse- dijo Marguerite a su hijo.  
  
- Tú no harás como tu hermano que se nos escapo y se fue a Escocia para no ser mortifago no señor, hijo si tú estas del lado del Lord tendrás suerte y nada malo te pasara- dijo Jorge a su hijo.  
  
- Si querido- dijo Marguerite apoyando a su marido.  
  
- Bueno hijo no se habla más del tema por esta noche no deseamos que nadie nos escuche- dijo Jorge.  
  
- Pero padre la carta...- dijo Peter.  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Peter y Remus estaban sentados en la Sala Común el viernes por la tarde hablando sobre el día que les acontecería pronto, al otro día seria su graduación. Remus decía que el estaba contento y triste y Peter decía que no deseaba que terminara más ese día. De pronto una lechuza interrumpe la conversación y se acerca a Peter.  
  
- La lechuza de mi papá- dijo Peter extrañado y sorprendido.  
  
- Pues trae una carta- dijo Remus señalando la pata derecha de la lechuza.  
  
- Oh iré a leerla a la habitación- dijo Peter y tomo a la carta para luego salir corriendo a la habitación.  
  
Querido Hijo:  
Con tu madre hemos decidido que yo te escriba una carta para contarte que ambos seguimos lo ideales de Lord Voldemort y que ambos somos mortifagos, orgullos de serlo por supuesto. Como veras ya tienes 17 años y estas entrando en la edad adulta por ende serás un mortifago como nosotros el Lord tiene un futuro para ti y dijo que serás muy importante y que si consigues hacer lo que se te encargo serás uno de los más reconocidos suyos serás su vasallo. Hijo esperamos que estés orgulloso de lo que somos tu madre y yo y que lleves de la misma que nosotros lo que nos identifica la marca tenebrosa. Bueno seguiremos esta conversación en tu baile de graduación.  
Tu padre.  
  
PS: No busques pareja para el baile. Tu madre te manda besos.  
  
Peter miro la carta sin creerlo miles de cosas embargaron su mente cosas tenebrosas y que solo su padre podría solucionar preguntas diferentes embargaron también su mente.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Que pasa con la carta?- pregunto Jorge a su hijo.  
  
- La carta decía que el innombrable tenía un futuro preparado para mí...  
  
- No te preocupes por eso cariño- dijo su madre sonriéndole y le beso la frente- seguro será un gran futuro el próximo viernes será la reunión de bienvenida a los nuevos.  
  
- Oh...- dijo Peter deprimido.  
  
Mientras lo último ocurría en la mesa de los Petigrew entraban seis personas por la puerta del Gran Comedor esas personas eran James, Lily, Susan, Helen, Sirius y Remus. Los seis chicos fueron a la lista de las mesas para saber con quien les tocaría sentarse. La lista estaba por apellidos había una lista por letra, en cada lista había dos columnas una que decía el apellido de la familia con la letra perteneciente a la lista y la otra con el apellido de la familia con la que se sentarían. James y Lily descubrieron que se sentarían juntos, Remus y Sirius se sentarían juntos y Helen y Susan también juntas. Cada uno fue a su respectiva mesa, Lily y James no se despidieron con un beso sino que se dirigieron juntos a la mesa de la mano, Remus y Sirius se despidieron de sus respectivas novias y luego marcharon a sus mesas, igual que Helen y Susan. En la mesa de Lily y James sus padres ya estaban sentados y al parecer las madres charlaban placidamente y los padres también.  
  
- Hola- dijo James.  
  
- Hola- dijo Lily también y sonrió muy abiertamente.  
  
- Buen día hijo, querida- dijo la madre de James, Elizabeth Potter, y también sonrió.  
  
- Hija, James querido- dijo la madre de Lily, Sophia Evans.  
  
- Buen día cariño- dijo el padre de Lily, Mark Evans.  
  
- Buen día chicos- dijo el padre de James, Carl Potter.  
  
James y Lily se sentaron impresionados parecía que los padres sabían más de lo que ellos creían y se alegraban den que se llevasen también lo ponía contentos porque tal vez alguna vez serían familia. Los padres estaban sentados de manera que James y Lily quedaban juntos, Carl y Marck estaban sentados al lado y Sophia y Elizabeth con dos asientos de diferencia y al lado de su respectivo marido.  
  
/&/& Mientras tanto en la mesa de Remus y Sirius. &/&/  
  
Los chicos se estaban dirigiendo a sus mesas charlando cuando llegaron notaron que sus padres, Orión Black y Jason Lupin, y la madre de Remus, Lya Lupin, leía plácidamente un libro que decía "Mil y un secreto para que su inteligencia y belleza estén unidas"(&%LiGiA%$: XD Les gusta El nombre del libro? =P Se me ocurrió a mí #*CaRo*#: Ni que lo digas lo pongo porque no se nos ocurre otra cosa -_-u) pero al verlos levanto la mirada del libro y los saludo de manera maternal...  
  
- Como están pequeñines?  
  
- Bien mamá- dijo Remus fastidiado.  
  
- Genial Lya- dijo Sirius sonriendo, Lya y Elizabeth habían sido como sus madres desde la muerte de la de él.  
  
- Me alegro corazón- dijo Lya a Sirius mientras le sonreía de manera sincera.- ¿Pues no se piensan sentar?  
  
- Eh? Ah...- dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez y se sentaron.  
  
- Me a contado de un pajarito(Nota: jeje perdonen que la madre sea tan antigua lo que pasa es que es un mami =P) que los dos tienen novias- dijo con mirada picara.  
  
- Aja se llama Helen- dijo Remus sonriéndole a su madre.  
  
- Me alegro hijo pero del que más me sorprendió fue del pequeño Sirius siempre había tenido problemas con mantener una relación seria con una chica pero me contaron que supera su marca- dijo la madre sonriéndole a Sirius- me alegro muchísimo aunque... tu hijo, Sirius y James se nos van tan rápido a mí y a Beth(Nota: Los que la conocían a Elizabeth le decían Beth), tan rápido.- se explico Lya.  
  
- Mamá tenemos 18 años- dijo Remus.  
  
- Igual hijos los tres son como mis hijos, tu lo eres pero a ellos los quiero como tal igual que le pasa a Beth y... ya crecieron muy pronto hasta abuela será- dijo Lya.  
  
- Lya nosotros siempre seremos sus bebés- dijo Sirius en tono dulce, él era el que más agradecía todo a Beth y a Lya ambas lo habían cuidado y querido por muchos años.  
  
- Bueno dejemos lo emotivo o llorare- dijo Lya y les sonrió- pues ¿cuando las conoceré? Quiero conocerlas a las tres.  
  
- Pronto mamá- dijo Remus.  
  
- Susan, Helen y Lily le encantaran- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Seguro mis tres pequeñines no se pueden equivocar- dijo Lya de manera confiada.  
  
Luego de que todos comieron en el lugar la música comenzó. Sirius y Remus fueron en busca de sus novias para hacerlas bailar, no muy lejos de ellos estaban James y Lily levantándose de la mesa para bailar juntos la música que se escuchaba en su momento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ El amor es milagros tan mágico y fugaz. Embruja tu corazón, sabe a libertad. Regalo de vida. Intenso licor. Atrápalo en vuelo, es cuestión de valor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todo en ese momento era mágico estaban uno junto al otro era perfecto estaban alegres no sabían cuando eso se repetiría ya que muy pronto Hogwarts sería parte de su pasado y no de su presente...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ven y atrévete, sedúceme. Soy lo mejor, que va a pasarte. Enrédame, conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el Gran Salón se sentía la alegría de algunos y la tristeza de otros, en Hogwarts algunos se querían ir y otros no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cuando miro tus ojos, puedo adivinar. Te mueres de ganas, por que disimular. Estas asustado, lo quieres negar. Tu piel ya no sabe sin mí, tienes que llegar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily y James no querían que todo lo vivido ahí en ese lugar, su hogar fuera parte del pasado pero siempre lo serían por eso deberían empezar a construir un nuevo futuro juntos...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ven y atrévete, sedúceme. Soy lo mejor, que va pasarte. Enrédame, conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El amor que se tenían uno al otro era inimaginable, era simplemente hermoso e inmenso no cualquiera sería capaz de amar tanto a una persona como ellos se amaban entre si...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ven y atrévete, sedúceme. Ven alcanzar el universo. Enrédame, conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí. No lo pienses más, acércate a mí. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todo era perfecto, juntos eran uno separados no eran nada, juntos tenían un futuro, separados solo les quedaba el pasado...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Yo te haré volar. Nada de al fin. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily no imaginaba su vida sin James sin su risa, sin su mirada, sin su alegría, sin su amor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ven y atrévete, sedúceme. Soy lo mejor que va a pasarte. Enrédame, conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya la música estaba por terminar todos estaban disfrutando del baile, Lily y James lo hacían pero ellos profesándose el amor que se tenían.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ven y atrévete, sedúceme. Ven alcanzar, el universo. Enrédame, conquístame. Ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mí. Conéctate a mí. Conéctate a mí. No, no...no...no. Conéctate a mí... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya estaba la música terminaba le siguieron muchas canciones que James y Lily bailaron, todas sonriendo y demostrándose su amor, se amaban y nada ni nadie lo impediría. Luego de que llegaran las 22:00 pm era la hora de la entrega de los diplomas todos se sentaron junto a sus padres en sillas predeterminadas. Mc Gonagall paso adelante y se paro detrás del taburete donde se encontraba el micrófono mágico, para evitar poner el hechizo sonorus en la garganta, y comenzó a leer nombre por nombre... pasaron muchos hasta que por fin llego el nombre de Lily...  
  
"Lilyan Evans" grito por poco Mc Gonagall los aplausos invadieron el lugar.  
  
- Sobresaliente en todas las clases exceptuando la de Adivinación- dijo Mc Gonagall orgullosa de que fuera de su casa luego de entregarle el diploma dijo- Ella será la primera alumna, de los que pasaron hasta ahora, en recibir el trofeo a una alumna sobresaliente, además de ser el premio anual como los últimos cuatro años- le entrego una copa de oro que decía "Lilyan Evans alumna sobresaliente".  
  
Luego de llamar a otros más, llamo a James que se llevo una medalla de oro por Quiddich y Aritmancia, luego a Sirius por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y por último a Remus por DECAO.  
  
- Bueno ya que hemos terminado la entrega de diplomas y premios pueden retirarse cuando gusten las puertas están abiertas- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con sus ojos chispeantes detrás de sus anteojos de media luna.  
  
Todos en la Sala comenzaron a retirarse con paciencia, Lily fue con sus padres que estaban con sus tíos y los padres de James que al parecer conocían a sus tíos, Leila y John, los adultos conversaban placidamente, Lily nota que su primo no se encontraba entre los adultos sino que solo estaban sus tíos, cuando estaba llegando vio llegar a su prima y al rato llegó James una vez que estaban todos ahí, Lily y James se despidieron de sus amigos, al igual que Tiffany, y luego se fueron con sus respectivos padres.  
  
- Carl, ¿Conoces un buen hotel por acá?- pregunto John.  
  
- Sí, a un kilómetro de mi casa hay uno muy bueno y lujoso- contesto Carl.  
  
- Gracias, lo que pasa es que yo me voy en un coche a un lugar con Leila y Tiffany pero Mark y Sophia junto a Lily necesitan ir a un hotel su casa queda en Liverpool- se explico John.  
  
- Por que no se vienen a casa?- pregunto Beth.  
  
- Oh no, no queremos molestar- dijo Sophia.  
  
- Pero si no son una molestia- dijo Carl.  
  
- Muchas gracias pero preferimos un hotel- dijo Mark en tono sincero realmente lo agradecía pero prefería estar en un lugar que pagara.  
  
- Esta bien al menos preemíteme que le indique al chofer como llegar- dijo Carl.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Mark.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la puerta donde después de que Carl le explicara al chofer de los Evans como llegar al hotel Lily y James se tuvieron que despedir por tiempo indeterminado porque cada uno se iba con su familia. Lily se subió al coche, tirandole un beso a James que este hizo como que lo tomaba y llevo el puño al corazón, esto hizo a Lily reír levemente y luego le sonrió.  
  
Luego de un rato de ir con el coche ya habían pasado la residencia Potter, Lily estaba apoyada en la puerta mientras que sus padres iban hablando luego de un rato el coche se paro de repente. Tres hombres totalmente vestidos de negro estaban delante de este con varitas en alto, Mark contorsiono su rostro en una cara de pánico igual que su mujer Lily al no estar atenta no entendía nada su madre la miro y pálida le grito...  
  
- Corre hija, corre no te detengas por nada ni por nadie salva tu vida...  
  
Sophia se saco su anillo de diamantes y los demás también y los coloco en la cartera que se la entrego a Lily, Lily salió del auto sin que los hombres que se aproximaban del lado contrario lo notasen, comenzó a correr hacía el bosque que estaba de su lado y apresuradamente llego a él, no haciendo caso de las palabras de su madre esta volteo y vio como una luz verde significaba el fin de la existencia de los Evans, sus padres...  
  
### Mientras tanto a menos de ½ Kilómetro ###  
  
- James!!- grito la voz de una mujer, Elizabeth Potter.  
  
- Que pasa mamá?- pregunto James desde su cuarto mientras miraba una foto de Lily y sonreía.  
  
- No pasa nada, ¿Desde cuando una madre no puede preguntar por su hijo?- dijo Beth haciéndose la actriz como solía hacerle a su hijo para bromearle- Vamos baja quiero que veas algo.  
  
- Ya bajo- dijo James y coloco la foto en su mesa de luz la miro por última vez antes de salir del cuarto y sonrió susurrando "Te extrañare".  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily corría sin parar por el bosque no sabía a donde llegaría solo quería llegar pensó en que tal vez por el camino que estaba siguiendo llegaría a casa de James y eso era lo mejor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
- Si?- dijo James terminando de bajar las escaleras.  
  
- Sorpresa!!- dijo La madre se dio vuelta y atrás de ella estaba Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, amigo, ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu papá?- pregunto James.  
  
- Genial pero no podía evitar no estar un rato con mi querida Beth ya estuve con Lya y ahora estaré con mi otra mami- dijo Sirius sabía que a Lya y a Beth les encaba que les dijera mamá.  
  
- Me puse feliz cuando lo vi y me pareció excelente que festejemos los tres juntos los premios de mis tres chiquillos aunque el pequeño Remus no este- dijo Beth y saco de su espalda una botella de hidromiel.  
  
- Como ya son adultos les dejo tomar- dijo Beth aunque no sabía que hacía tiempo que James y Sirius lo habían probado.  
  
- Genial- dijo Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lo que había sospechado era verdad estaba a muy poco de la casa de James, atravesó los últimos árboles que le quedaban y se encontró con la puerta de la residencia Potter, toco el timbre y se dijo a si misma...  
  
- Por favor ojala que James abra pronto.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ding-Dong (eso es el supuesto timbre =P)  
  
- Creo que nos han interrumpido... - dijo Beth- Richard por favor abre la puerta!- llamo al mayordomo.  
  
- Enseguida señora- le contesto Richard.  
  
Richard al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lily con el pelo suelto, algunas lagrimas secas por su rostro cansado, estaba muy colorada y al parecer agitada, tomando aire quiso comenzar a hablar pero cayó desmayada si Richard no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo hubiera caído en el piso, la cartera que sostenía de su madre cayó al ella desmayarse. James corrió hacía Lily y la tomo en sus brazos al Richard tener sus manos libres tomo la cartera y se la entrego a Beth.  
  
- Puedes retirarte- dijo Beth con una seña de su mano sin quitar su cara de sorpresa de su rostro.  
  
James corrió a su cuarto y dejo a Lily en la cama cuando se estaba por retirar Lily lo llamo con voz débil y repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo "James, James no te vayas por favor, James", este la vio y se sentó a su lado luego tomo la mano de Lily y le contesto delicadamente mientras le besaba la mano de manera dulce "Nunca me iré".  
  
- James- comenzó a hablar Lily y trato de levantarse pero cayó, James la obligo a quedarse acostada- James... mis padres... mis padres fueron asesinados bajo el hechizo "Avadara Kedavra"... tres hombres, o algo así... todos de negro se acercaron.. y los mataron.  
  
Lily comenzó a llorar, no era posible que sus padres murieran ella los necesitaba tanto, pero tanto y ahora no los tenía que habían marchado en un viaje del cual jamás regresarían. Esto la hizo llorar más James no podía hacer más que tratar de consolarla. Lily lo miro lo abrazo y sollozó en su hombro, James le dio su camisa y se dio vuelta Lily se retiro el vestido y coloco la camisa, James volvió a voltear y la vio ahí destrozada no lo aguantaba más odio a Voldemort surgió de él ese odio que no se pierde y se acumula cada vez más...  
  
- James... yo... yo te amo- dijo Lily y se apoyo en su hombro.  
  
- Yo también te amo Lil- dijo James la separa de él le tomo el rostro y la beso de manera profunda y constante terminando arriba de ella en la cama...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hola!!!!! Como están? Espero que bien yo acá más aburrida que un perro son las 19:31 recién llego a mi casa y termino este capituló para el cual faltaba poco para terminar este es uno de los capítulos más largos y espero que les haya gustado mil perdones por la tardanza espero que les guste mucho y que se diviertan, y lloren como yo por lo de la pobre Lil casi me muero llorando iba escribiendo y llorando es que es tan emotivo...  
  
La duda yo no se las quería dejar de lo que pasaba a la noche pero Caro de me dijo que era mejor dejarles la duda que en el siguiente capitulo les aclararemos que paso ;) si paso no vamos a dar detalles si no paso nada jaja no podremos decir nada.  
  
*AgRaDeCiMiEnToS.*  
  
~ Hermione 73: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por tu Review =D.  
  
~ Lucía: Me alegro que te hayas puesto contenta por que subí bastantes capítulos para cuando tu viniste, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Bien? Espero que te haya ido bárbaro y que te hayas divertido mucho ;). Quien te dijo que esta historia se termina acá? UHF no sabes lo que falta pa' que termine y muy pronto me pondré a trabajar en una nueva idea para otra idea de cómo James y Lily se pusieron de novios, pero esa la haré yo sola. Gracias por tu Review =D.  
  
~ Poly: Jajaj esta bien tratare de subir rápido y hacerlos más largos los capítulos aunque... que crees que soy ¿Una Maquina? Ô.o no, va aunque por parte te entiendo yo cuando leo un fic espero que haya capítulos largos y pronto =P. Gracias por tu Review =D.  
  
~ Caro Radcliffe: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW =D me alegro mucho que no te haya dado flojera escribir un review para mí ^_^ porque me encanto recibirlo. Me alegro que te guste la historia jeje es muy complicada al principio ni sabía que iba seguir este curso fui inventándolo todo a medida ni yo me creo en lo que termino y Caro me vive diciendo "¿Vos te imaginabas que iba a ser así? Yo no" y creo que a medida que lo fuimos haciendo se fue haciendo más interesante ¿Me equivoco? =P  
  
$#$# NoTiCiAs #$#$  
  
~ Tengo algunos chismes para contarles del 5° libro en primer lugar muere Sirius, se descubre que tiene relación con los Malfoy familiar!, también nos enteraremos que Hagrid tiene un hermano y aquí les dejo como comienza el primer capitulo...  
  
~ Mi próximo fic sobre de que otra manera se pusieron de novios James y Lily se llamara "Vida Unida" jeje nombre malísimo pero bue... =P  
  
~ La última noticia es que Caro y yo vamos a hacer otro fic juntas pero este será sobre Hermione y Ron espero que les guste ;) cuando tengamos algunos capítulos hechos y este por terminaran lo subiremos aunque, a diferencia del que voy a hacer yo sola, no les aseguramos nada de este fic.  
  
%& PrOpAgAnDaS &%  
  
- "Ella es así" por Padme.  
  
http:// www.fanfiction.net /read.php?storyid=1132644  
  
Un fic excelente que te reís, lloras y te enamoras recomendado para todo el mundo tengas la edad que tengas porqué es un excelente fic. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para pedirle a nuestra querida Padme que se APURE CON EL NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
- "El Treceavo Poder" por Croif.  
  
http:// www.fanfiction.net /read.php?storyid=862626 Un fic diferente a los demás con una historia propia, muy entretenida fascinante y su trama es muy propia. Croif estamos esperando el chap siguiente Ô.o  
  
- "Quiero abrazarte tanto" por Fernanda Rozner.  
  
http:// www.fanfiction.net / read.php?storyid=1236889  
  
Un fic muy entretenido y musical no soy muy fanática de los song fic pero este me cautivo lo único que tiene de negativo es que la autora esta haciendo el capitulo tres recién -_-u pero igual vale la pena leerlo.  
  
Y COMO SIEMPRE LES RUEGO  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡~*~*~ REVIEWS PLEASE ~*~*~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Siempre Contigo

16. Siempre Contigo.  
  
Ya era de día en la residencia Potter, Lily se despertaba estaba abrazada de James con su camisa puesta ambos bien cubiertos con la sábana cuando volteo noto que James llevaba puesto el pijama por suerte entre él y ella nada había pasado. Ella lo amaba y sabía que él también a ella pero igualmente no quería que pasara tan pronto prefería que todo fuera cuando estuvieran casados y formado una familia. Lily recordó a sus padres y lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, ellos jamás volverían pero ella se alegraba de al menos tener a James a su lado. Lily se movió un poco para ver a James dormir era tan lindo, parecía un bebé despreocupado de todo, James noto que algo se movió y comenzó a abrir los ojos al ver que Lily lo miraba él le respondió la mirada y le sonrió, Lily le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo Lily.  
  
- Buen día Lil- dijo James y luego le pregunto- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
- Un poco mi consuelos sos vos- dijo Lily- Te amo, te necesitó, no te separes de mí te lo ruego.  
  
- Nunca- le respondió James y la abrazo más fuerte, Lily se dejo abrazar pero todavía sentía dolor, un dolor en el alma, en el corazón, y lo único que lo curaba un poco era el amor que James le profesaba con cada beso y cada abrazo.  
  
- James... Gracias- dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Sh... Lil no hay nada que agradecer yo te amo y siempre estaré contigo- dijo James y la abrazo más y más fuerte tanto como para que ella no se le pudiera escapar, la amaba y nunca la dejaría ir.  
  
#*# Mientras tanto... #*#  
  
Remus estaba sentado en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo. El timbre suena y Thom, el mayordomo, va a la puerta a abrir. Ahí en la puerta había una rubia de ojos celestes esperando, Helen estaba vestida muy simple y al parecer la estaban esperando en un auto.  
  
- Remus, su novia lo espera en la puerta- dijo Thom, Helen se puso colorada ante el comentario pero apenas vio a su novio correr hacía ella sonrió, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa Helen estaba ahí y eso a él lo hacía feliz.  
  
- Hola- dijo Remus y la beso.  
  
- Hola- dijo Helen pero luego su mirada se entristeció y continuo- Remus me están esperando porque... papá me comunico que yo tendré... tendré que viajar a... a New York. Él consiguió trabajo allá y me tengo que ir no tengo otra opción- concluyo Helen bajando la cabeza, Remus también se había entristecido por lo que le acababa de contar su novia.  
  
- Pero volverás ¿No?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- Eso creo supongo que cuando termine mis estudies- dijo Helen- lo haré.  
  
- Pues te esperare- dijo Remus.  
  
- Podrás?- pregunto Helen alegre de lo que Remus le decía.  
  
- Seguro, porque te amo...- dijo Remus y la beso de nuevo en eso se escucho una bocina de auto.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, también te amo- dijo Helen y con un último beso se despidió del hombre que más amaba en este mundo... Remus.  
  
~*~* James y Lily... ~*~*  
  
Lily lloraba en los brazos de su amado la muerte de sus padres esos seres que marcaron su vida, esas personas que le enseñaron sobre el bien y el mal, esos seres que le dieron la vida que lucharon por ella, y que entregaron su vida a la felicidad de Lily y Petunia.  
  
- Amor... no fue tu culpa debes entenderlo Voldemort quiere eliminar muggles y aunque tu no hubieras estado o no hubieras sido bruja hubieran muerto- dijo James tratando de consolarla.  
  
- Si, James, es mi culpa si yo no fuera bruja o no hubiera nacido ellos seguirían vivos- dijo Lily tristemente y con un dejo de odio a si misma.  
  
Una lechuza interrumpió la conversación de Lily y James, al parecer traía una carta de urgencia para Lily, la lechuza no era conocida para ninguno de los dos pero igualmente parecía ser de importancia así que la abrieron y leyeron detenidamente.  
  
Estimada Srta. Lilyan Evans:  
Deseamos informarle que su padre ha dejado toda su herencia de cosas perteneciente a magos en sus manos y la herencia muggle en manos de su hermana, Petunia Evans, esperamos que usted se comunique con nosotros a la brevedad para informarle sobre el testamento de su padre, el mismo a grabado un video para que usted y su hermana quedasen totalmente satisfechas con su palabra y no hubiera con que darle vueltas a sus palabras. Deseamos que se comunique con nosotros enviándonos una lechuza o comunicándose por el número de chimenea 9889-9889 esperamos que pueda comunicarse pronto.  
  
Atte. Abogado Mario Torrenchi.  
  
- Lil...- dijo James.  
  
- Crees que deba ir?- preguntó Lily sin quitar sus ojos de la carta.  
  
- Fue la voluntad de tu padre que tú te quedaras con la herencia mágica- dijo James.  
  
- Supongo... aparte creo que también de esa manera podré comprarme una casa y comprar algunos elfos- dijo Lily.  
  
- Tal vez... Tal vez...- dijo James.  
  
*~*~*~* Mientras tanto en el comedor de los Potter *~*~*~*  
  
- Sirius!- llamo Beth.  
  
- Si?- preguntó el chico que estaba sentado en el living.  
  
- Mm ¿Conoces alguna amiga de Lilyan?  
  
- Mi novia y la de Remus son las mejores amigas ¿Por?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Creo que le hará bien que hable con una amiga- dijo Beth en tono dulce.- ¿Podrías llamarla cariño?  
  
- Claro- dijo Sirius.  
  
Fue a la chimenea, tiro el polvo violeta(NOTA: que invento =P) llamado telefonus y lo tiro diciendo el número de Susan, al rato lo atendieron en la casa de Susan al parecer era la hermana ya que era una chica joven y bastante parecida. Al rato Susan lo atendió.  
  
- Sirius, amor! Que sorpresa!- dijo Susan alegremente.  
  
- Lastima que la circunstancia por la que te llamo no es buena- dijo Sirius, y luego le explico lo que había pasado la anoche anterior, la aparición de Lily, como se desmayo y lo que le había pasado.  
  
- Oh díos mío pobre Lil- exclamo Susan horrorizada.  
  
- Es por eso que Beth, la madre de James, me pidió que llamara a una amiga porque cree que sería bueno que hable con una de ellas- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Mira dile a la madre de James que voy para allá que traeré a Lily a mí casa, iremos a buscar algunas cosas a la suya seguro que tiene la llave y si no le abra alguno de los sirvientes- dijo Susan pensando.  
  
- Esta bien, adiós amor.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Adiós... - se despidió Susan casi sin voz de lo asombrada que estaba.  
  
&%& Tres horas más tarde %&%  
  
Susan estaba por llagar a casa de James, ya, con sus padres, le había preparado el cuarto de invitados a Lily para que se sintiese como en casa. Susan estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que le diría a su amiga cuando la viese ¿La consolaría, le bromearía de algún recuerdo para despejarle la mente o simplemente actuaría como si nada? No sabía que hacer o decir pero si sabía que cuando estuviesen frente a frente algo diría. Estaban parados frente a la casa de James cuando el chofer le vino a abrir la puerta.  
  
- Gracias Raúl ¿Puedes quedarte esperando un rato? No tardaremos mucho- dijo Susan.  
  
- Claro señorita March- dijo Raúl y luego cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la parte delantera mientras Susan tocaba el timbre.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho para que le abriesen la puerta la invitaron a pasar de modo cordial y luego aparecieron en el lugar dos personas, Sirius y Beth, Sirius fue junto a su novia y la beso, mientras que Beth la inspeccionaba y se presentaba...  
  
- Buen día, querida, soy Elizabeth la mamá de James pero prefiero que me digan Beth- dijo sonriéndole.  
  
- Buen día Susan March la novia de Sirius- dijo Susan y le ofreció la mano, Beth se la estrecho y le empezaba a caer bien la jovencita tal vez seria buena para su pequeño Sirius.  
  
- Espera que haré que llamen a mi hijo y a Lilyan- dijo Beth- Richard por favor que llamen a James y a la señorita Evans- el mayordomo asintió y se dirigió a el piso superior.  
  
Luego de una espera corta dos personas más entraron en la habitación, James y Lily. Lily al ver a Susan sonrió hacía mucho que no recibía una alegría en realidad no tanto había pasado poco tiempo de la muerte de sus padres pero para ella que Susan estuviese ahí era una gran felicidad aunque hubiese preferido que también Helen estuviera en ese momento con ella.  
  
- Hola Lily- dijo Susan sonriendo.  
  
- Hola Susy- dijo Lily y la abrazo.  
  
- Amiga, mira me contaron lo que paso...- dijo con un hilo de voz- pues hable con mis padres y acordamos que vendrás con nosotros hasta que tu desees irte.  
  
- Enserio?- pregunto Lily- Pues esta bien...  
  
- Afuera me espera Raúl vamos a pasar por la estación que mi padre hizo que los elfos de tu casa le enviaran las cosas- dijo Susan- y luego iremos a casa.  
  
- Oh, esta bien ¿Nos iremos ahora?- preguntó Lily.  
  
- Sí, por eso bueno chicos nos vamos vayan a visitarnos a mi casa- dijo Susan- tomen la dirección- les entrego un papel donde ella misma había escrito la dirección- loes esperamos, bueno adiós, Señora Potter, James.- y Luego se despidió de Sirius con un beso.  
  
- Adiós...- dijo Lily y beso fuerte en los labios a James este la miro irse, no quería que ella se fuera pero sabía que después de todo sería lo mejor algún día estarían casados y vivirían juntos.  
  
Lily y Susan estaban conversando, Lily estaba feliz de ir a la casa de Susan ahí la tratarían bien y se sentiría cómoda no es que en la casa de James la tratasen mal, no, para nada la trataban muy bien pero en la casa de Susan la querían como una hija, los padres de Susan, y como una hermana, la hermana de Susan, y se sentiría como en su casa. Lily casi l0o olvidaba debía de llamar por chimenea o enviar un mensaje por lechuza...  
  
- Susy tienes por una de esas casualidades de la vida ¿Pluma y Pergamino?- pregunto Lily esperanzada Susan siempre llevaba su pluma y pergamino a todos lados.  
  
- Por una de esas casualidades de la vida, y porque me conoces, si tengo ¿Lo necesitas para algo?- pregunto Susan curiosa.  
  
- Aja préstamelo y luego te explicó- dijo Lily ansiosa debía escribir pronto.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Susan y saco un frasco de tinta color azul, su favorita, su pluma favorita, rosa y violeta, y un pergamino.- aquí tienes.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Lily se apoyo en su piernas y comenzó a escribir...  
  
Estimado Sr. Torrenchi:  
Dígame la fecha en que deba pasar por su oficina, en lo posible preferiría hacerlo separada de mi hermana Petunia si esto no es posible no se preocupe. Espero su respuesta pronto.  
  
Atten. Lilyan Evans.  
  
Lily agarro la jaula de su lechuza que ese mismo día en la mañana había llegado, y James le había dado una jaula para que la trasladase, le entrego la carta y le dijo que se la hiciera llegar lo más rápido posible al abogado. Luego miro a Susan y le explico para que era el pergamino y demás cosas.  
  
- ¿Entonces todas la herencia mágica será para ti y la muggles para tu hermana?- pregunto curiosa Susan.  
  
- Sí- le contesto Lily.  
  
- Pues para que tu papá haya echo eso la herencia mágica debe ser bastante- dijo Susan pensando- tal vez haya algo que tu no sepas.  
  
- No creo pero ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo Lily extrañada.  
  
- Que tu papá te deje toda la fortuna mágica el no lo haría si no fuera en partes iguales o mayor la tuya que la de Petunia- dijo Susan.  
  
- No lo sé... dentro de un tiempo lo averiguaremos. Llegamos a la estación!- exclamo Lily sorprendida.  
  
- Vamos a buscar tus cosas Lily- dijo Susan y ambas bajaron del auto luego Raúl las ayudo a cargar todo el equipaje para luego partir nuevamente a casa de Susan.  
  
~*~*~* Mientras tanto Remus y Helen *~*~*~  
  
Remus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su casa tenía el puño apoyado sobre sus rodillas, y su cabeza apoyada en su puño el no quería que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se fuera lejos pero no tenía mucho que hacer, su madre lo observaba muy apenada por que su hijo se encontrase así.  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Aunque te hayas sigues conmigo. Siento el respiro de tu amor. Con un triste suspiro. Llega la noche. Y me platica de los dos. Eterno fue lo que hubo entre tu y yo. Que nunca un adiós se contemplo. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
Helen no quería irse recordó que había discutido con su padre el ella quedarse en la casa, como no la iban a vender sino que habían contratado una persona que la cuidase, dijo que ella se podría encargar todo con total de no se pararse de Remus...  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Entre el mar y una estrella. Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas. Te podré algunas velas. Para preguntarle a Díos cuando regresas. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
Remus pensó en irse tras Helen pero pensó que tal vez eso a ella no le agrádese sería mejor que simplemente diera todo de sí para esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario...  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Ya no me sabe el día. Menos la dicha. Se me entristece el corazón. Lo que te extraño vida. Y lo que sufro. Están inmenso el como el sol. Te sigo amando en contra del rencor. Aunque se muera mi alma de dolor. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
¿Y si se bajaba del auto y se negaba a irse a New York? Sus padres no podrían obligarla a quedarse no, no podían ella ya era mayor de edad en realidad la faltaban unos meses pero no creía que pusiesen impedírselo ¿O sí...?  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Entre el mar y una estrella. Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas. Te podré algunas velas. Para preguntarle a Díos cuando regresas. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
Va que más daba por ahora buscaría un trabajo y esperaría, eso sería lo mejor tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano ella regresaría y él podría declarársele y podrían formar una gran y linda familia cuando ya nadie ni nada pudiese separarlos...  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Entre el mar y una estrella. Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas. Te podré algunas velas. Para preguntarle a Díos cuando regresas. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
Helen ya sabía lo que haría esperaría, si eso mismo, esperaría a cumplir dieciocho y ser adulta ante el mundo mágico de esta manera podría volver a Londres casarse con el hombre que amaba y formar una familia...  
  
¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! Entre el mar y una estrella. Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas. Te podré algunas velas. Para preguntarle a Díos cuando regresas. ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!  
  
Remus se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a llamar a sus amigos para ver como la estaban pasando y tal vez los tres podrían ir juntos al Callejón Diagon y hacer algo de adultos ya lo eran y podían hacer lo que quisieran mientras esto no implicase romper ninguna ley de ministerio...  
  
()Autoras()  
  
- Mm... Caro ¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo o lo dejamos aquí? estoy muy cansado =O(bostezo) además...  
  
- Y Li creo que deberíamos dejarlo yo también estoy cansada, además tenemos que hacer el informe sobre Egipto, las pirámides, la momificación y toda la cosa...  
  
- Aja además creo que es suficiente y nuestro lectores pueden aguantarse un tiempo más para saber como reaccionara Remus ante las noticias que lo traen ¿O no?  
  
-Claro... además tanto cansancio acumulado, tenemos que practicar para canto...  
  
- Sí, tantas cosas...  
  
- Mm... ¿Lo dejamos?  
  
- Nah mejor sigámoslo =D total...  
  
- Total no nos tardaremos y la idea esta!!!!  
  
()Fin de las Autoras()  
  
-- Tres años más tarde --  
  
Remus estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio hacía ya tres años desde que se había separado de Helen, ella todavía no había regresado aunque sus cartas eran muy habituales. Todavía recuperado totalmente de la muerte de sus padres estaba cada vez mejor pero igual seguía teniendo pesadillas como recordatorios pesadillas con el rostro de Voldemort y la muerte de ella, Lily...  
  
- Remus!!!- grito una mujer de unos 21 años.  
  
- Ya voy Susan!!- dijo Remus tratando de apurarse sus amigos lo esperaban abajo en la casa donde vivían él, Sirius y James, hacía un año habían decidido comprar alog entre los tres para vivir juntos como los adultos que ya eran.  
  
- Dale amigo ya me aburro!!!- dijo Sirius, como siempre él y Susan eran los más apurados para ir a cualquier lado Lily solo se limitaba a reírse de la pareja y James, James solamente adoraba ver a Lily reír.  
  
Remus comenzó a bajar la escalera lo más rápido posible y cuando llegó al final de esta sonrió a sus amigos y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa y luego los cuatro dijeron...  
  
- Por fin...  
  
- Bueno, Bueno aquí estoy y ahora ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- Claro- dijo Susan los cinco tomaron las camperas, Lily y Susan además sus bolsos.  
  
Ese día irían al nuevo restauran que se inauguraba en el mundo muggle, Lily lo había visto, al parecer vendían comida Italiana, cosa que adoraban todos en especial la pizza. Cuando llegaron notaron que era un lugar muy elegante y hermoso, todos se apresuraron a entrar, Remus se sintió un poco incomodo parecía un lugar muy romántico de esos para... para parejas. Un hombre con traje se les acerco y les entrego unos menús para que escogiesen lo que comerían...  
  
- Gracias- dijo Remus amablemente.  
  
- Creo que pediré uno de estos, y otro de estos, no, no mejor de estos que más da pido de los tres- dijo Sirius señalando muchos platos en el menú.  
  
- Si comes todo eso vas a quedar redondo, redondo- dijo James mirándolo de manera extraña.  
  
La puerta del local se abrió y las tres personas que estaban mirando a la puerta, James, Lily y Susan sonrieron, Remus volteo para ver que o quien era...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hola!!!!!!! Yo de nuevo la master de este mundo XD =P es que me tarde por qué estuve llena de trabajo y como ven ahora también tengo y no podemos escribir la mitad cada una no, nop señor en fin encima es muy corto me siento mal pero espero tener uno bien largo para la próxima vez...  
  
Como recompensa de todo esta tardanza les digo si me agregan a sus contractos de msn o me escriben a ligia_harry@hotmail.com les puedo mandar los primeros trece capítulos, EN CASTELLANO, del 5° libro de HP así que no se pueden enojar eh? ;)  
  
Bueno les mando besos y agradecimientos.  
  
Aviso estos capítulos serán más oscuros abra alegrías pero no serán demasiadas recuerden que Voldemort no esta muerto y deben pasar cosas que demuestren que él esta en Hogwarts estaban protegidos pero ya no...  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE ;)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Vida

17. Vida.  
  
La puerta del local se abrió y las tres personas que estaban mirando a la puerta, James, Lily y Susan sonrieron, Remus volteo para ver que o quien era... cuando vio a la persona no lo podía creer hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía frente a él era el ser más amado para él del mundo, la persona con la que quería compartir una vida.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Amor a cientos de Kilómetros.  
Puede tu voz darme calor igual que el sol.  
Y siento como un cambio armónico.  
Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.  
Sé que seguirlo suena lógico.  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico.  
Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico.  
He recordado que estoy loco por ti.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Helen si era ella, a pesar de que había cambiado bastante en sus tres años fuera de la ciudad de Londres era inconfundible su simple presencia era inconfundible, esos ojos, esa mirada de ángel para Remus era la persona más amada del mundo su querida Helen...  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono.  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor.  
Que todo es perfecto.  
Cuando te siento.  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Helen miraba a Remus parada ahí y sonriéndole, si era ella, estaba tan feliz de regresar a su tierra querida con el ser que amaba y con el cual quería compartir una vida prospera y tener hijos quería... y sabía que ahora siendo ambos adultos podía...  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Amor a cientos de Kilómetros.  
Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor.  
En cuanto cuelgas el teléfono.  
Se quedara pensando mi corazón.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Remus miro y le devolvió la sonrisa se levanto y fue a por ella a besarla, a volver a sentirla, a volver a amarla y poder demostrarlo, a poder gritar "Amo a Helen Rights"...  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono.  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor.  
Que todo es perfecto.  
Cuando te siento.  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Helen no podía evitar sonreír, semanas antes ella, Lily, James y Susan, habían planeado el reencuentro con Remus para que fuera lo que era, algo mágico algo inolvidable un momento de amor...  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono.  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor.  
Que todo es perfecto.  
Cuando te siento.  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.  
  
Tan lejos...  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Por fin se separaron se miraron uno al otro y luego se sentaron, junto a sus amigos la cara de Remus paso de ser aburrida a sonreír como loco, la felicidad lo embargaba la persona más querida estaba frente a él, Helen, si ella, pero Remus ahora quería saber como habían planeado todo.  
  
- Pues ahora que ya estamos sentados ¿Cómo planearon todo?- dijo Remus curioso.  
  
- Sí! ¿Cómo lo planearon? ¿Y porque no me hicieron participe?- acoto Sirius.  
  
- 1° Lo planeo todo Lily y nos lo contó a mí y a James. 2° No te hicimos participe, Sirius, porque de un 100% un 99,9% era posible que le fueras atolondradamente a contarle a Remus aunque tu intención no fuese hacerlo- dijo Susan y le dio un beso a Sirius- no te enojes querido es por... seguridad.  
  
- Es verdad amigo, si fueses más... callado?- dijo James y las chicas asintieron- podríamos confiar en ti.  
  
- Bueno igual me alegro que regrese Helen se te extrañaba hacía cinco minutos Remus parecía un muerto en vida y míralo ahora- dijo Sirius señalando a su amigo.  
  
- Jajja yo también lo extrañaba- dijo Helen- el tiempo allí no fue muy lindo.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- Pues...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Helen iba en el auto con sus padres al aeropuerto, no se quería ir pero ya no quedaba más tiempo debían marcharse. Helen estaba apoyada en la puerta del auto e iba no muy emocionada con lo del viaje su hermano menor, Joan, iría a la escuela de brujería en Salem y ella debería de estudiar para auror en el ministerio de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y no donde ella quería junto a Susan, Lily, James, Sirius y... su amor, Remus.  
  
- Hija, no estés así debemos marcharnos en unos años cuando hallas terminado tu carrera podrás volver por ahora nos iremos allá es mucho más seguro y por ahora yo y tu padre nos encargaremos de velar por la seguridad de tu hermano y la tuya.- dijo la madre de Helen.  
  
- Lo sé mamá pero yo soy tan feliz allá, tengo mis amigos, mi novio... mi vida- dijo Helen con un toque de tristeza.  
  
- Pero allá tendrás nuevos amigos, nuevas vida y a tu novio lo verás en otro momento- le respondió su madre dulcemente.  
  
- No te entiendo, Estados Unidos es lo mejor estuve averiguando y tienen un lugar llamado Ustión que esta muy bueno tiene de todo ¿Ma verdad que podremos ir cuando lleguemos?- pregunto Joan haciendo caritas de cachorro abandonado a su madre.  
  
- Por supuesto, querido, apenas lleguemos no creo, takl vez luego de que nos instalemos en nuestra nueva casa- dijo su madre riendo de las caras  
  
- Ves será divertido relájate hermana, lo disfrutaras la casa será más gran de y bella además yo podré ir a la escuela de Salem y tu aprenderás todo igual que acá y además podremos ir a Ustión- dijo Joan contento a s hermana.  
  
- Cállate enano, tu no sabes nada tiene apenas doce tu no viviste todos los momentos que yo viví en Hogwarts, tu no tienes amigos de toda tu vida acá, tu no tienes una novia, a ti te da lo mismo vivir acá que en Alaska- dijo Helen de mal modo.  
  
- A decir verdad Alaska en un lindo lugar para vivir DONDE TE CONGELAS.- dijo Joan en tono sarcástico.  
  
- Pues queda en tu "maravilloso mundo de Estados Unidos"- dijo Helen a Joan mirándolo con furia.  
  
- Hely cariño no te la agarres con tu hermano, él no tiene la culpa, si él quiere estar contento de irse de Londres mejor así será más fácil nuestra adaptación allá y tu deberías actuar como él no verle el nada negativo a todo búscale el lado positivo- dijo su madre a Helen.  
  
- ¿Tiene lado positivo? Al menos para mí NO- dijo Helen y luego se sentó furiosamente cruzando los brazos y recordando cada uno de los momentos.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Y eso fue recién el comienzo de lo horrible que fue mi instancia ahí..  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Helen iba caminando por unos pasillos cuando un hombre adulto se le acerco y le comenzó ha retar de cualquier cosa, Helen lo miraba atónita ¿Quién era ese hombre y por que la trataba de esa forma?  
  
- Porque usted no puede andar por los pasillos de ese modo!!! Debería ya haber aprendido que si no esta en horario de estudio debe retirarse del Ministerio de Magia por cuestiones de seguridad!!! Esto no es Inglaterra señorita aquí nuestras reglas se respetan.  
  
- Yo.. Yo lo siento, señor- dijo Helen confundida y temerosa.  
  
- No hay perdón que valga conmigo! Usted es una inglesa muy rebelde nunca pensé que la patria madre fuese un criadero de irrespetuoso y quiebra reglas! Estoy realmente desilusionado sobre mi prospecto de la madre patria!!- dijo el hombre escupiendo a Helen con cada palabra que decía era muy mal educado.  
  
- Pero pues yo seré una Inglesa rebelde pero usted, no tengo palabras para describirlo cada palabra es poco para usted y lo bueno le queda grande ya que usted es un sucio cochino, mal educado, mal atendido(XD =P), que por mí se puede ir al infierno que no me interesa!- dijo Helen descargándose de tal manera que el hombre se había quedado duro mirándole.  
  
- Pero usted esta expulsada del ministerio de los Estados Unidos, como Ministro le ordeno que se retire inmediatamente de aquí y que no vuelva nunca más porque una persona que ni siquiera es de este país no puedo osar tratar de esa, manera al Ministro, a nada más ni nada menos que el Ministro de magia de los Estados Unidos.- dijo el hombre como si fuese un insulto el trato de Helen solamente porque él era el Ministró y porque era de los Estados Unidos.  
  
- Sabe qué? Se cree demasiado por ser un Ministro y un Estadounidense pues ¿Sabe que más? No vale nada es el ser más repulsivo e ignorante que conozco ¿Además sabe qué? No es necesario que me expulse me retiro y me voy a mi país donde yo quise siempre estar y de donde fui desterrada porque mis padres creían que este país de porquería era algo bueno para mí futuro y él de mi hermano- concluyo Helen y le estampo una cachetada al ministro pensó Helen y salió echa una furia del lugar...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Por eso decidí volver ya no lo soportaba más entonces escribí a Lily...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily iba caminando por los pasillos de su casa era una casa amplia y grande una de las herencias de su padre, además había comprado unos elfos domésticos que ella les había mandado a hacer unos trajecitos para que fuesen bien vestidos y la ayudaran en la casa. Una lechuza comenzó a golpear uno de los vidrios de las ventanas del pasillo Lily fue a ver de quien era, se encontró con la lechuza de Helen así que abrió rápido la ventana mando a la lechuza al pajarero, y comenzó a leer la carta.  
  
Querida Lily: Esto no lo soporto más hoy me expulsaron del ministerio solo por ir caminando por los pasillos es inaudito no lo soporto más volveré a Londres ya convencí a mis padres necesito tu ayuda cuéntame que crees de todo esto y que puedo hacer. Espero tu respuesta pronto.  
Tu fiel amiga.  
Helen.  
  
Lily tomo su pluma, algo de tinta que había cerca y un poco de pergamino y con una letra muy prolija y bella escribir una respuesta para su amiga...  
  
Querida Hely: ¿Qué te parece si planeamos algo para que tu reencuentro con el de Remus? En unos días se abrirá un restauran de comida Italiana, una muy sabrosa por cierto, podemos hacer algo para que se encuentren allí. En cuando a donde te quedaras ¡Por supuesto que en mi casa! Ya mismo mandare a que sea arreglada una habitación para ti, me siento muy sola aquí ¿Sabes? Susan tiene su casa con Sirius y yo... pues vivo sola y necesito compañía y tu serás una muy buena, así que te espero pronto en casa, que alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, aunque si hablas con Sirius no le cuentes nada, no es que sea malo pero sabes que le contara todo a Remus no se aguanta. Espero también tu respuesta, Que emoción!  
Tu muy desesperada amiga.  
LiLlyan.  
  
Lily se apresuro a mandar la carta para obtener una respuesta rápida era una alegría tener pronto a una de sus mejores amigas viviendo con ella, la única compañía que tenía era José que en esos momentos debía de estar haciendo algunos de sus paseos por la residencia Evans.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Eso fue todo la carta de Helen me había echo muy bien- dijo Lily sonriéndole a su amiga.  
  
- Y cuando se los contó a James y Susan ambos aceptaron colaborar- dijo Helen.- ¿Y mi aijada donde esta? ¿Dónde esta Jose?- pregunto Helen.  
  
- Debe estar paseando por ahí- dijo James.  
  
- Oh, esta bien- dijo Helen.  
  
- Bueno ya que estamos los seis podríamos pedir comida muero de hambre dejemos las historias y como paso todo para después mi estomago ruge- se quejo Sirius y luego se toco la panza.  
  
- Ni que estuvieras embarazado- dijo Susan.  
  
- No eso no, no creo!- dijo Sirius asustado y todos se rieron.  
  
Pidieron unas pizzas que se las trajeron pronto y continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta que tocaron el punto de la herencia de Lily...  
  
- Lo que paso fue que...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily estaba en la casa de los March preparando todo para la lectura del testamento de su padre, más que nada iba para que Petunia no se quedase con todo seguramente repulsaría lo mágico y Lily no permitiría que Petunia hiciera quemazas con las cosas de sus padres.  
  
- Lily, querida, ¿Segura que no deseas que te acompañemos alguno de nosotros?- pregunto la mamá de Susan en un tono dulce.  
  
- Segura no quiero que la estúpida de mi hermana haga comentarios fuera de lugar y de mal gusto la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo único que le interesa es el dinero para la boda de ella y su noviecito, el tal Vernon, además ella no me agrada pensar que cuando éramos chicas nos llevábamos como enemigas y no como hermanas nunca me quiso porque era la favorita de mis padres.- dijo Lily tristemente.  
  
- Tranquila Lily, todo estará bien ya veras que esa puede irse con todo que tu te llevaras lo que es tuyo ve y no dejes que se quede con las cosas que te pertenecen a ti...- dijo Susan.  
  
- Lo sé amiga, por eso voy- respondió Lily.  
  
- Lily, te llevare mientras voy camino al trabajo- dijo la hermana de Susan, Sheila.  
  
- Gracias Shely- dijo Lily y fue con Sheila a el auto de la última.  
  
Después de un largo viaje Lily había llegado al lugar del abogada brujo que su padre había contratado para la lectura de su testamento que sería en muy poco tiempo leído. Lily se paro en frente de la puerta nerviosa, luego de un rato se decidió a golpear la puerta un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta.  
  
- Adelante- dijo el elfo- Lim le indicara por don ir- y le hizo una seña de que le siguiese.  
  
Lily siguió al elfo, pasaron por uno o dos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble que el elfo abrió de manera cuidadosa, le hizo un ademán de que entrase a Lily, y se retiro del lugar. Lily al entrar se encontró con su hermana y su mirada de asco ante el lugar donde se encontraba y al abogado sonriéndole desde su escritorio.  
  
- Buen día señorita Lilyan- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Llegas tarde- se digno a decir Petunia.  
  
- Mira que suerte- dijo Lily de manera sarcástica que al parecer no gusto mucho a Petunia.  
  
- Señoritas Evans su padre a dejado en mis manos la lectura de su testamento pero como quería leerlo el mismo grabo un video, si el video no funcionaba tengo tres copias del testamento en mi caja fuerte- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Pues apúrese no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Petunia mordazmente.  
  
El hombre frunció el entrecejo y fue en busca del video por más que trato de colocarlo fallo de manera miserable así que Lily lo tuvo que ayudar, una vez que el video estaba totalmente listo para que se pudiese ver, Lily se sentó y vio como su padres decía su propio testamento. ALÑ final Petunia había recibido una fabrica muggle de taladros y una casa en el Privet Drive además de unos cuantos dólares. Lily, en cambio, había recibido una bóveda de Gringots llena de Galeones, otra llena de Knuts y la última llena de Sickles. Además de una casa en Londres perfectamente decorada y diseñada, sin excluir todo las cosas mágicas que había en la familia. Lo demás perteneciente a la familia había quedado para caridad esto conformo mucho a Lily ella no quería el dinero y se había quedado con las cosas que para ella valían mucho, como las joyas de su madre eso para ella no tenía precio ya que eran las cosas que su madre siempre usaba y lucia.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Así que todos teníamos razón, te dejo más a ti que a esa estúpida de Petunia- dijo Helen satisfecha- Todos sabemos que tu papá era un hombre inteligente, yo no sé como tus papás pudieron haber tenido a alguien tan detestable.  
  
- Pero la tuvieron y es mi hermana, a pesar que la odie lo es y debo de aceptarlo supongo.- dijo Lily con un toque de pena en su voz.  
  
- Igual solo sé que se casara en un tiempo- dijo Lily- pero si me invita, que si lo hace será solamente para no quedar como que odia a su familia, no iré...  
  
- No lo sé Lil creo que deberías ir- dijo James.  
  
- Ah ¿Si? Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily curiosa.  
  
- Porque es tu hermana después de todo- dijo Sirius comiéndose un pedazo de pata de pollo.  
  
- Oh, ¿ y eso qué?- dijo Lily.  
  
- Que deberías de hacerlo por la memoria de tus padres estoy más que seguro que a ellos les hubiera gustado que tu y Petunia por lo menos fueran cordiales algunas veces entre ustedes al menos por ellos- le explico James.  
  
- Pues aunque yo sea la persona más cordial de este planeta y hasta el universo ella siempre me tratara como si fuera una mancha en la familia, me o.dia- dijo Lily.  
  
- Trata de que no sea así- dijo Remus.  
  
- ¿Tu crees que si en años de mi vida no lo logre lo lograre justo ahora que ella se ha desasido de mis padres?- pregunto Lily enojada y Remus se encogió de hombros- No lo creo.  
  
- Bueno no la presionen más por ahora no se casan si lo hacen veremos que pasa- dijo Susan para terminar la discusión.  
  
- Sí mejor, estoy muy cansada- dijo Lily.  
  
- Esta bien, pero no te enojes- dijo James.  
  
- No es con ustedes es que me molesta hablar de esa para mí no es mi hermana- dijo Lily- yo nunca tuve una. Va la hermana de Susy, Sheila, a sido como mi hermana.  
  
- Y tu sabes que eres para ella como su otra hermana y eso que te trata mejor a ti que a mí- dijo Susan bromeando.  
  
- Es muy buena conmigo por eso la aprecio mucho igual que a tus padres y a lo de Hely- dijo Lily.  
  
- Lo sabemos Lil- dijo Helen.  
  
- Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema que nos vamos a poner sentimentales- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Jaja esta bien amor- dijo Susan.  
  
- Podrías contarnos sobre tu vuelta aquí, Helen...- dijo Lily.  
  
- Esta bien, me fui...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Helen se levanto muy temprano esa mañana partiría nuevamente a su país, el país que amaba con las personas que quería y apreciaba, sus amigos y su novio, además de tantos conocidos, volvería su vida a esa vida que había vivido durante tanto tiempo que ella misma había formado. Se levanto y se vistió muy rápido en tres horas partiría el avión y quería disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba con su familia aprovecho que faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases de manera que lo pasaría con su hermano menor también. Se puso una polera de color azul y unos jeans oscuros con una camperita del mismo material y color, bajo las escaleras de la casa rápidamente y al llegar al final saludo a sus padres alegremente. Su madre le sonrió y la hizo sentarse a la mesa para servir el desayuno.  
  
- Buen día Hely- dijo su madre.  
  
- Buen día mami, papi y Joansito enano- dijo Helen y saludo a su familia mientras se sentaba en la mesa para pasar su último desayuno hasta de un largo tiempo con su familia.  
  
- Hija, ¿Segura que deseas marcharte? ¿Por qué no lo recapacitas? Tal vez hasta decides quedarte- dijo el padre de Helen.  
  
- Papá no hay nada que recapacitar no me gusta la vida que tengo aquí, no estoy feliz sino todo lo contrario- dijo Helen.  
  
- Pero es porque tu no pones de ti- dijo su padre- Mira a tu hermana a disfrutado sus dos últimos años en la escuela de Salem.  
  
- Es que él no paso todo lo que yo allá, no tiene los amigos que yo, la vida que yo...- dijo Helen- y estoy contenta de volver a tenerla.  
  
- Por eso, Hely, aceptamos que te vallas pero no estamos contentos con ello te queremos aquí junto a nosotros, tu familia- dijo la madre de Helen.  
  
- Bah, ya déjenla no se quedara, aunque me gustaría tener a mi hermana mayor- dijo Joan tristemente.  
  
- Pero siempre seré tu hermana tontito- dijo Helen y le beso la frente- Enano! Como te quiero- guerra de cosquillas entre hermanos.  
  
- Yo también ¿Nos visitaras?- pregunto Joan terminando con la pelea y riendo como loco.  
  
- Mm... seguro- dijo Helen.  
  
La familia se sentó a comer, hasta que llego la hora de Helen de partir una hora antes del vuelo debía estar ahí, así que tomo sus maletas y se fue despidiéndose de su hermano y su mamá, con su papá que le alcanzaría a el aeropuerto(Nota: Helen no es muggle pero sus padres conocían los aviones y los usaban).  
  
- Hija, ¿Segura?- pregunto su papá.  
  
- Más que segura papá te prometo que estaré bien allá me cuidaran tanto como acá- dijo Helen y le sonrió.  
  
- Confió en que Susan y Lily se encargarán de ti- dijo su padre y le beso la frente- buen viaje, esperamos visitas.  
  
- Las tendrán pronto...- dijo Helen y bajo del auto.  
  
Se dirigió rápido a confirmar el viaje y hacer todos los tramites para volver lo más rápido posible, ya no daba más la alegría y la tristeza la embargaban, no quería separarse de su familia pero eso implicaba ir con sus amigos y su novio que eran como su otra familia...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Y así fue como volví...  
  
- Y ¿Qué paso con Joan?- pregunto Lily.  
  
- No creo que le haya agradado que venga para aquí pero creo que lo ire a visitar en vacaciones- dijo Helen- y tú Remus me acompañaras ^^.  
  
- Claro... ^^u- dijo Remus.  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que todos marcharon para sus casas, Helen y Lily fueron en el auto de la última a la casa de la misma, Lily le había echo preparar un cuarto a Helen para que cuando llegasen estuviese bien arreglado y listo para la utilización de la chica...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hola soy yo de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!! Ufff si que me estoy tardando -_-u es que últimamente no he estado teniendo inspiración el quinto libro de HP me llama ='( ustedes no saben me dice "Ven Ligia todos sabemos que quieres leer" y Caro pues se va a ir de vacaciones así que estos capítulos los estaré haciendo sola o tal vez con algo de ayuda de Julieta, Y ENCIMA SE VA EN MI CUMPLE ='(. Bueno pero cambiando de tema quiero más Reviews ¬¬ casi no tengo ninguno ='( estoy llorando mucho =P bueno me voy a boludear Byes =D.  
  
ReSpUeStAs:  
  
* Lucía: Jjaja no soy mala es que hacía mucho que no lo dejaba en suspenso. Tratare de subir más rapido es que estuve con muchas presiones ^^u ej. mi cumpleaños se acerca por suerte ya prepare todo.  
  
* Hermione73: Es quien pensabas? =P¨jaja seguro que sí XD =P.  
  
¡¡¡¡Reviews please!!!! 


	18. Por siempre tú

18. Por siempre tú.  
  
=)=) Tres meses después (=(=(=  
  
Lily estaba sentada frente al hogar con el fuego vibrante, era como si tratase de traspasarlo, estaba tejiendo pero hacía ya como media hora que no sabía que estaba haciendo sus dedos se movían incesantemente y sus ojos no dejaban de observar el fuego pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, su cabeza estaba con James...  
  
~*~*~*~ Mientras tanto a 1.000 Km. de Lily ~*~*~*~  
  
James estaba caminando rápidamente por el bosque, no se podía decir corriendo ya que sus piernas no se articulaban demasiado simplemente caminaba muy rápido, quería llegar a algún lugar y pensar la última carta de Lily que había recibido le había partido el corazón hacía ya dos meses que estaba en la guerra contra Voldemort, la guerra en la que ya muchos buenos aurores habían muerto, y no los aurores comensales no sino los experimentados y los que cualquiera hubiera dicho "A este Voldemort no lo toca..." pues eso ya no era, Voldemort iba contra quien se le pusiese en el camino pero, lamentablemente, él siempre salía ileso, aunque debían admitir que muchos mortífagos habían muerto en esta guerra, casi tantos como los aurores, era como siempre decía la abuela de Lily "Los que están en altos rangos manejan todo en su cómodo sillón de oro y los que están en bajos rangos obedecen y mueren por sus ideales", James la había escuchado a Lily decirle esto y en ese mismo momento esas palabras atoraban su cabeza, a 1000 Km de el se encontraba la persona que él amaba, él, James, tenía que elegir entre sus luchar contra Voldemort o la persona que más amaba y con la que quería compartir el resto de sus días, además no quería que Lily sufriera por su culpa, era por eso que caminaba tan rápido porque deseaba ir a ver a Lily, estaba llegando, si... estaba ya en el cuartel general cuando llamó a la puerta...  
  
- ¿Quién es?- pregunto el jefe del rango de James.  
  
- Auror Potter... James Potter.- contesto James.  
  
- Puede pasar señor Potter- le ofreció el general.  
  
James abrió la puerta y entro con cuidado, la habitación parecía cómoda aunque simple, tenía una chimenea en una de las paredes una alfombra de colores opacos en el centro, un escritorio con la silla, dos sillones del lado contrario a el lado del general, y algún que otro papel, pluma y tintero en el escritorio. James se acerco a los sillones, acomodo su capa y se sentó en uno de ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué desea señor Potter?- pregunto el general mientras revisaba unos papeles.  
  
- Quería renunciar a la guerra, general Rounts- dijo James firmemente.  
  
Primero en general Rounts retiro la vista de lo que leía y miro a James con los ojos como platos "No, no puede ser, Potter no nos puede dejar ahora, no ahora" pensó el general, luego recupero la compostura y pregunto...  
  
- Pero... ¿De que habla? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió eso? Deme explicaciones, no lo comprendo Potter- coloco sus manos en el escritorio y jugueteo con ellas mientras lo observaba.  
  
- Pues extraño mucho mi casa, mi vida, mis amigos... mi novia- dijo James recordando su primer beso con Lily, cuando se hicieron amigos... recordando cada momento, su olor, su cabello, sus profundos ojos.  
  
- Mm veo, ¿Y que hará de su vida?- pregunto el general Rounts- ¿Tiene idea?  
  
- Aja, se que como auror no ejerceré pero estuve pensando en trabajar en el ministerio de otra cosa.  
  
- Oh, bueno creo que tiene todo planeado, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se quede ¿no?- pregunto el general Rounts aunque anticipándose a la respuesta...  
  
- No- dijo James.  
  
- Bueno puede retirarse, mañana le llegara una lechuza a donde se encuentre diciéndole que trabajos en el ministerio hay libres y también... que no puede volver a esta guerra.- dijo el general Rounts y luego volvió a leer su papel.  
  
- Gracias- dijo James y se retiro del lugar.  
  
- De nada...- le respondió el general Rounts sin mucho interés.  
  
James sonrió para el mismo, muy pronto vería a Lily y a todos sus amigos, a lo que para él significaba una familia, comenzó a correr iría a la central de viajes más cercanas para pedir un traslador a la ciudad de Londres, cuando llego solo quedaba uno "Que suerte tuve..." pensó James había estado cerca de haber tenido que quedarse un día más, tom0o el traslador y rápido estuvo en Londres, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Lily. Mientras iba en el Taxi comenzó a releer la carta de Lily, la última...  
  
Querido James:  
No sabes cuanto te amo y extraño, te necesito cada mañana quiero que vengas y me saludes, o que cuando salga me sorprendas con un beso como solía pasar en Hogwarts ahora eso no pasa y me entristece el corazón. Te necesito tanto, pero tanto, que es imposible escribirlo en papel te quiero junto a mí siempre y que pase lo que pase sepa que estas conmigo. Sé que no debería decirte esto porque solo te hago más difícil las cosas peor no lo puedo evitar, mi corazón explota y mi mente no deja nunca, ni un segundo, de estar contigo, solo pienso en ti, en el día en que regreses y vuelva a sentir tu respirar, tu olor, a oír tus palabras, a sentir tu amor y cariño, cada abrazo y cada beso. En esta carta te entrego mi corazón no te contare lo que pasa aquí porque quiero que esta carta signifique mi amor hacía vos...  
  
Te amó, ama y amara...  
  
Lily.  
  
James beso la carta para sentir a Lily "Muy pronto, antes de lo que te imaginas estaré ahí contigo" pensó James y sonrió ante esto, la amaba demasiado como para perderla por eso la decisión de dejar la guerra y su empleo por tan solo estar con ella, pero para el no era un "tan solo..." sino un "todo..." para el Lily era su todo, su vida, su amor, su verdad, su necesidad... la necesitaba con respirar.  
  
El taxi se detuvo y James se encontró frente a la mansión de Lily, se notaba una luz proveniente de la ventana del comedor, James tomo sus maletas y bajo del taxi, obviamente tubo unas pequeñas complicaciones con el dinero así que el taxista supuso que era extranjero y lo ayudo, una vez que estaba en la puerta toco lento y luego más fuerte, se escucharon unos pasos y se abrió la puerta...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Lily seguía sentada en el sillón frente al hogar, no podía dejar de mirarlo simplemente no podía estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, quería a James de regreso presentía que si se quedaba allí nunca más lo volvería a ver, aunque se quisiera sacar esos horribles pensamientos de su cabeza no podía, algo evitaba que se los sacara, era horrible pensar eso pero todas las noches lo soñaba, era muy doloroso tener a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... lejos. Pensaba noche y día en el ser que más amaba y no podía evitar derramar lagrimas de vez en cuanto.  
  
¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡  
  
No sé como describir.  
Desde el vacío que hay en mí.  
Una voz, inspiración.  
Que me hace soñar.  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí.  
Ese deseo de sentir un amor.  
Que le de vida a mi palpitar.  
  
Y sin palabras.  
Me calmas, me llevas ahí.  
A descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí.  
Y en el silencio.  
Me amas.  
Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros.  
Que besan mi ser.  
Vuelvo a nacer.  
  
Oigo en tu pecho mi canción.  
Y entre tus brazos sé quien soy.  
Soy tu amor.  
Tu reflejo.  
Tu pasión.  
Y en esta paz de tu calor.  
Vuelve a cantar mi corazón.  
Tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.  
  
Y sin palabras.  
Me clamas, me llevas ahí.  
A descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí.  
Y en el silencio.  
Me amas.  
Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros.  
Que besan mi ser.  
Vuelvo a nacer.  
  
Vuelvo a nacer...  
  
¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡  
  
Lily estaba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta sonó sin darse cuenta ya se estaba parando para ir a abrir, y cuando abrió su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
James la miro y le sonrió, Lily no lo podía creer hacía meces que venía soñando con esto así que lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo para ver si era real y si lo era, él estaba ahí, ahí junto a ella para amarla y quererla como siempre. James la abrazo muy fuerte como temiendo que se le escapase ella lo era todos para él cuando dejaron a abrazarse se unieron en un profundo beso y cuando terminaron con el beso Lily solo pudo decir...  
  
- Dime que es real... dime que estas aquí... conmigo y que ya no te iras- rogó Lily.  
  
- Todo lo que dijiste es real- dijo James- todo.  
  
- ¿Cuando volviste?¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?- pregunto Lily desesperada por saber todo mientras que ambos entraban a la casa.  
  
- Pues acabo de llegar y lo que me hizo tomar esta decisión es que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y te necesito mucho- dijo James.  
  
- James yo.. Te amo- dijo Lily.  
  
- Lily te quería pedir algo...-dijo James sacando un paquete del bolsillo de su capa.  
  
- Si? Que?- pregunto Lily curiosa.  
  
- Quería pedirte si quieres casarte conmigo...- le dijo James.  
  
- Si!!!!! Acepto!!!!! Acepto!!!! Es lo que más quiero en este mundo James.- contesto Lily amboss e abrazaron y comenzaron a girar y a besarse...  
  
Ahora nada ni nadie los separaría Jamás...  
  
~~~ Fin ~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^  
  
Ligia: Hola!!!! Como están? Lamentamos terminar así el fic pero es que estamos secas de inspiración para este fic yo ya tengo tres fics pensados y tengo alguna que otro idea para la continuación de este.  
  
Caro: Bueno, como ya dijo Li, lamentamos este final no estamos muy contentas así que prometemos continuación. Además yo y Li tenemos ideas para otros fic's que pronto podrán leer en ff.net.  
  
Ligia: Caro esta haciendo un R/H y yo la estoy ayudando, yo, por mi cuenta, estoy haciendo un H/Hr, un fic que va a tener a una persona que invente yo como personaje principal pero es de HP y otro L/J que no va a parecerse a este en nada.  
  
Caro: Bueno nos despedimos por última vez y esperamos que les haya gustado el fic y que a pesra de que termino nos dejen reviews que si dejan se agradecerán como NOTA.  
  
Ligia: Nos vemos en otros fic y muy pronto en la continuación de este!!!!!  
  
Ligia y Caro: Chau!!!!  
  
~*~ 40 m. Después... ~*~  
  
Ligia: y Que paso?  
  
Caro: Che!!! Cierren telones!!!  
  
Ligia: Mm creo que nos quedamos...  
  
Caro: Vos decís que no nos van a dejar terminarlo acá?  
  
Ligia: Eso mismo...  
  
Caro: Y si seguimos con esa idea que se te había ocurrido...  
  
Ligia: Vos decís?  
  
Caro: Seguro... escúchame estamos de vacaciones escribamos...  
  
Ligia: Ok... Seguimos!!! ^ö^  
  
Caro: Si!!! Sigamos ^ô^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^  
  
Ahora nada ni nadie los separaría jamás. Lily no podía dejar de besar a James era como si temiese que todo aquello fuera un sueño pero no lo era, todo era real, totalmente real, ella y James estaba ahora comprometidos y ambos juntos para siempre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dame un poquito de amor.  
Dame un poquito de sol.  
Al menos una ilusión que encienda mi corazón.  
Al menos una ilusión que encienda mi... corazón.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James miraba a Lily y sonreía era tan hermosa, aunque para él no existiera otra mujer ante sus ojos Lily era la más bella del mundo, era su princesa, esa persona con la cual uno quiere compartir todo y no separarse jamás por nada del mundo, y esa persona que lo acompañaría en todo lo que traiga el futura...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dame un poquito de amor.  
Dame un poquito de sol.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sonrió miro a James y lo beso recordando cada instante que había besado esos labios, esos que la hacían sonreír aunque su alma no quisiera esos besos a los que no podía resistirse, esos besos que la hacían tan pero tan feliz que nada lo podía superar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Por verte aquí a mi lado  
Viajaría al más allá.  
Y detendría el tiempo tu mirada.  
Haría lo que sea por tenerte al despertar.  
Y sueño verte cada madrigada.  
Dibujaría tu nombre.  
Junto al mío frente al mar.  
No puedo soportar el frío de esta soledad.  
Mi vida sin tu amor es como un juego sin final.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James pensó en todas y cada una de las veces que había visto a Lily y simplemente sentía algo diferente a lo que sentía con todas las demás chicas pero no se daba cuenta que ella era la persona con la que quería estar el resto de sus días. "Que idiota fui" Pensó James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dame un poquito de amor.  
Dame un poquito de sol.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily se sentía volando en las nubes todo lo que había soñado mientras James no estuvo junto a ella estaba pasando en esos mismos instantes, por eso estaba tan empeñada en asegurarse que todo aquello no fuera un sueño sino real y que ellos estarían juntos...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Por verte aquí a mi lado.  
Cruzaría todo el mar.  
Me muero cada día si me faltas.  
Mil veces he intentado olvidarme de ti.  
Y dejen de ser tristes mis mañanas.  
Dibujaría tu nombre.  
Junto al mío frente al mar.  
No puedo soportar el frío de esta soledad.  
Mi vida sin tu amor es como un juego sin final.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James recordó todos los momentos que había sufrido por la ausencia de Lily en la guerra en la cual había estado todo ese tiempo el no sentir los besos de Lily, los abrazos, su aroma, el amor que le inspiraba, todo eso que a él lo hacía tan feliz...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dame un poquito de amor.  
Dame un poquito de sol.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
Al menos una ilusión.  
Que encienda mi corazón.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fue todo tan dulce y romántico ese momento que sería inolvidable para ambos... simplemente un mágico momento inolvidable...  
  
\\\\\\\ Tres meses más tarde en el Callejón Diagon Casa de Anteojos y demás aparatos ////////////  
  
James, Sirius y Remus estaban ahí porque a James le habían recetado que debía utilizar anteojos por tener miopía, esto había puesto a James de muy mal humor así que podríamos decir que no estaba muy contento que digamos con la idea de tener que utilizar anteojos meses antes de su boda...  
  
- Esto no me puede pasar a mí!!!- decía James un y otra vez mientras caminaba por el local.  
  
- Tranquilízate Prongs, ni que fuera la muerte- dijo Sirius en tono irónico.  
  
- Padfoot!!- dijo Remus mirándolo con mirada asesina.  
  
- ¿Que pacho Moony?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el nenito chiquito.  
  
- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de hablar como una persona de la edad que tienes y dejar de hacerte el nenito de vez en cuando y ser un poco maduro?- pregunto Remus tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- Nopodopo- dijo Sirius sin prestarle mucha atención.- Pasando a lo importante, Tranquilo Prongs, Lils no te dejara por más anteojos que uses.  
  
- Ja, si eso lo sé, ¡¿Pero justo antes de nuestra boda me tenían que poner anteojos?!- dijo James.  
  
- Bueeeno pero eso no es tan difícil de solucionar el día de la boda no los usas y ya si mal no tengo entendido todavía el aumento no es mucho, es solamente para que puedas leer bien de lejos- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Esta vez le tengo que dar la razón a "el señor chiquilín"- dijo Remus sarcástico y Sirius sonrió complacido.  
  
- ¿El señor chiquilín?- pregunto James confundido.  
  
- Yo, Prongs!!- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- es que a Remsito no le gusta que hable como el considera "nene peque" entonces lo jodo más y el me dice "el señor chiquilín"- le explico Sirius como si se le entendiera todo a la perfección.- ¿Entendiste?  
  
- Seeee, claaaaaarooooo, entendí todo perfecto- dijo James irónicamente ya que no había entendido ni "A" va solo entendió que el tal "señor chiquilín" era Sirius.  
  
En ese momento aparece una joven de unos dieseis años figura marcada y muy, muy bella. Sus ojos negros no eran nada a combinación de su pelo negro era perfecta los miro y de manera sexy y sensual se les acerco y les pregunto...  
  
- ¿Que necesitan?  
  
- Eh... nosotros...- tartamudeo Sirius hasta que Remus le pego 'delicadamente'(imagínense lo que fue eso XDDD) una 'leve' patada.- Venimosarecogerunosanteojosparanuestroamigo. Soltó todo de una tan rápidamente que la chica se le quedo mirando.  
  
- Perdón?- pregunto la chica sin entender.  
  
- Que venimos a recoger unos anteojos para nuestro amigo- dijo Remus muy caballerosamente.  
  
- AH, esta bien, necesito la receta del oculista- dijo la mujer y los miro esperando a que alguno le entregara una receta.  
  
- Aquí la tiene- dijo James que hasta el momento no había tenido intervención en la platica.  
  
- Gracias- dijo la chica y se la tomo muy suavemente rozando su mano lastima que justo en ese momento vio la sortija de compromiso y se desilusiono con James(%$Ligia#$: Que les párese si cambiamos toda la historia y yo me quedo con mi lindo James? #*Caro~*: Imposible!!! %$Ligia#*: Que lastima es taaaaaaan lindo.).  
  
- De nada- dijo James- disculpe ¿Cuánto tardaran?- pregunto.  
  
- Ni dos segundos- dijo la chica revisando la receta luego la puso en una extraña maquina que al parecer cuando proceso la información saco de un tubo un estuche de anteojos color rojo y amarillo que dejo caer en el escritorio.- Tomé.  
  
- Gracias- dijo James tomando los anteojos- ¿Cuánto es?  
  
- acá dice unos anteojos de... -dijo la chica sumando todo lo que pedía la receta.  
  
- $140.00- dijo la chica tomando el dinero que James le ofrecía con una mano.  
  
- Gracias, Adiós- dijo Sirius mientras que era arrastrado del local por James y Remus. Una vez fuera recupero la compostura.  
  
()()Mientras tanto dentro del local()()  
  
- Lastima que los tres estuvieran ya en algún compromiso sino mis medios poderes de Stom los hubieran embelesado- dijo la chica suspirando.  
  
- Arabella!!!- grito una anciano detrás de la cortina que daba a la parte trasera del local.  
  
- Que pasa abuelo?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Que estas haciendo te dije que vengas en menos de media hora tenemos reunión de tu ya sabes que en donde tu ya sabes donde- dijo el anciano traspasando la cortina.  
  
- Abuelo... ya te dije que yo no quiero ir a que el Lord me elija pareja yo quiero elegirla por mi misma- dijo la chica quejándose.  
  
- Pero el tiene planeado un muy buen futuro para ti querida... - dijo el anciano.  
  
- Cual? Casarme con alguien que no quiero?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Hija...- dijo su abuelo en tono dulce- créeme el quiere lo mejor para ti.  
  
- Oh, por favor... - dijo Arabella.  
  
- Yo no le quiero servir a él, no creo en sus estúpidas creencias, y no es justo que por tu culpa yo tenga que hacer algo que no quiero!!- grito la chica desesperada.  
  
- Mocosa..- dijo el abuelo y le pego un bife que volteo la cara de la joven lagrimas recorrían sus ojos su abuelo la adoraba de pequeña siempre era su ángel pero desde que se paso al lado oscuro algo había cambiado por eso ella no quería pertenecer a ese bando. La mirada de su abuelo era fría y Arabella no podía hacer más que llorar silenciosamente mirarlo asustada y tener una mano en donde había sido golpeada.  
  
- Sabes que? te odio!!!- grito la chica y salió disparada a su cuarto hacía meses había tenido comunicación con Dumbledore un ex amigo de su abuelo este no iba a actuar en contra de su abuelo pero la refugiaría para que ella no tuviera que ir al lado oscuro ya que ella no podía hacer mucho era una simple Squib.  
  
Arabella se apresuro en su cuarto y tomo su maleta se disponía a salir cuando alguien la freno con una mano sosteniendo su brazo. Este apretaba su brazo tan fuerte que la lastimaba y al ella voltear se encontró nuevamente con los fríos ojos de su abuelo.  
  
- Si te vas... no vuelves nunca y además dejaras de ser mi nieta...- le dijo su abuelo en tono tan frío que para Arabella era irreconocible.  
  
- Lo siento abuelo pero hace mucho de que deje de ser tu nieta yo ya no soy más Arabella Stain ese apellido lo abandone desde el día en que tu decidiste unírteles a ellos a los mortífagos esas personas que solo destruyen- dijo Arabella con la misma frialdad de su abuelo y temblando por la manera en que le sostenía el brazo.  
  
- Eres una...- dijo el abuelo pero no termino le iba a volver a pegar peor algo se lo impedía así que simplemente la soltó.  
  
Arabella aprovecho ese momento para huir no tenía otra escapatoria debía llegar con Dumbledore si quería estar a salvo tenía que hacerlo no le quedaba otra su vida no estaba junto a Voldemort su vida estaba del lado que ella creía correcto del lado de Dumbledore y los Aurores...  
  
/// Mientras tanto en "Las tres escobas" ///  
  
Susan, Helen y Lily estaban preparando cosas para la boda, debían tener en cuenta muchas cosas ya que era un evento muy importante el que se aproximaba era el momento en que dos de sus mejores amigos se unían en matrimonio, en uno de los votos sagrados. Lily y James eran una de las parejas que uno podía y debía llamar PERFECTAS, su amor era interminable y juntos eran un corazón. Lily sonrió pensando en que en esos momentos su vida era simplemente perfecta.  
  
- Lily ¿te acuerdas que nosotras de más pequeñas hicimos una promesa?- pregunto Susan.  
  
- Como olvidarlo?- pregunto Lily recordando esa promesa de pequeñas...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Tres chicas de 11 años estaban sentadas en el piso con una vela encendida en medio del circulo que formaban ellas en ronda, una de las pequeñas de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo levanto una mano y dijo unas palabras que las otras repitieron...  
  
- Juro que siempre estaremos juntas en todo momento y en todos lugar, que no nos alejaremos nunca y que los momentos más difíciles que vengan siempre nos acompañaremos- dijeron las tres juntas esta vez.  
  
- Ahora los muggles acostumbramos a darnos la mano y tirar un poco de vela encima.- dijo Lily explicándole a las otras chicas.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Los momentos más felices  
dejan dulces cicatrices  
son marquitas de la vida  
no se borran, ni se olvidan  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Las tres chicas unieron sus manos y Lily tomo la vela con la mano que le quedaba libre, vertió un poco de la cera que ya se había fundido sobre las manos las tres chicas dieron un pequeño salto por el dolor pero no separaron las manos.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
En el mundo de los grandes  
aparece siempre el miedo  
perdieron su chiquitita  
y con ellas sus sueños  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Susan miro su mano estaba un poco roja por el dolor pero no se soltó soportaría el dolor por la promesa que acababa de hacer con sus dos mejores amigas. Para ella Lily y Helen eran dos de las personas más importantes ya que siempre con ellas sabía que podía reír y llorar.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Si encontrás tu chiquitita no la dejes ir  
no la dejes ir, es tu mejor partecita  
para comprender como hay que vivir  
porque en esa chiquitita, que eras tu  
esta siempre el ángel que guarda tu luz  
solo espero que lo sientas dentro de tu corazón  
si lo pierdes es como apagar tu luz.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Helen también sentía dolor por la quemadura con la cera de la vela fundida pero solo tenía que esperar a que se secara y ya faltaba poco no se iba a separar solo por un simple dolor ya que eso era parte de la amistad que tenía con Lily y Susan, una amistad que no quería romper por nada ni nadie.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Si buscaran las marquitas  
y pudieran reinventar  
el camino, que se pierden  
cuando se olvidan de dar  
pasarían tantas cosas  
en el mundo de los grandes  
descubrir que por ejemplo  
siempre hay tiempo para amarse  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Lily era la que más dolor sentía pero tampoco se soltaría la vela ya se estaba secando, y ella fue la de la idea, además nunca antes, ni en el mundo muggle, había tenido dos amigas como Susan y Helen, ni siquiera había tenido una que valiera la mitad de lo que Susan o Helen valían, ellas eran personas con los que una sabía que podía contar en todo momento.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Si encontrás tu chiquitita no la dejes ir  
no la dejes ir, es tu mejor partecita  
para comprender como hay que vivir  
porque en esa chiquitita, que eras tu  
esta siempre el ángel que guarda tu luz  
solo espero que lo sientas dentro de tu corazón  
si lo pierdes es como apagar tu luz.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Lily retiro los restos de la que había unido las manos muy cuidadosamente para que no se rompieran tomo el sobre y puso el pedazo, luego entrego un papel a cada una donde debían escribir las palabras que dijeron y firmar, y así lo hicieron. Lily guardo los papeles también en el sobre y luego sello el sobre con la misma vela que antes, que era de color lila, luego con una pluma le escribió tres iniciales sobre la cera caliente "S H L". Las tres chicas se abrazaron y luego se tiraron en el piso sonriendo y mirando el techo...  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
- Esa promesa la cumplimos y lo haremos siempre... siempre- dijo Helen y las chicas se abrazaron como aquella noche seis años atrás...  
  
%%% En la oficina de Dumbledore %%%  
  
El director Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando todos sus papeles cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, Dumbledore miro a través de sus anteojos de media luna la puerta gigantesca de roble antes de decir simplemente...  
  
- Adelante...  
  
Una mujer de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color paso tímidamente por la puerta y se acerco a al escritorio de Dumbledore. Esta lo miraba muy tímida estaba asustada nunca creyó que todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento le pasaría jamás su abuelo la quería tanto y ahora instantes antes la había abofeteado nada de eso podía ser real... nada.  
  
- Buen día Profesor Dumbledore, soy Arabella... Arabella Stain- se presento Arabella.  
  
- Buen día puedes decirme Albus y sé quien eres, pero a partir de ahora no serás más un Satín, el ministerio ya no los quiere desde que se enteraron que tu abuelo había traicionado su apellido pasándose al lado oscuro, una triste perdida para todos ya que su abuelo fue un gran amigo mío pero desde que tu abuela falleció por obra de unos mortífagos no me ah dejado que le diga nada simplemente se ha pasado al lado oscuro para protegerte por eso debía estar tan furioso de que no quisieras estar con Voldemort ya que él creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti y pensó que siendo frío contigo todo saldría bien y tu te quedarías a su lado... - le explico Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero se equivocaba... - dijo Arabella más para si que para Dumbledore.  
  
- Bueno Arabella creo que a partir de ahora tendremos que buscarte un nuevo nombre... - Dumbledore pensó- ya sé que familia que no tubo hijos te puede adoptar aunque falten dos años para que seas mayor de edad en el mundo mágico esta familia no tiene hijos y tranquilamente podría tener una hija de tu edad inventaremos una historia que solo nosotros y ellos sabremos que es falsa.  
  
- Pero... ¿que familia?- pregunto Arabella curiosa.  
  
- La familia Figg...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ligia: Hoooolaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Ahora si!!! Fiuuuu por fin... terminamos esta cap. Lo íbamos a hacer más largo pero pensé que sería mejor actualizar mañana de nuevo y tener otro capitulo tan largo como este la verdad la historia viro mucho es que estuvimos leyendo un poco del quinto libro entonces se nos ocurrieron cosas nuevas.  
  
Caro: Aja como les dijo Ligia, ya tenemos el futuro de Susan y el de Helen los demás ya los saben casi todos. Realmente lo pensábamos terminar pero a Ligia se le ocurrió esto de último momento y lo hicimos así no lo teníamos que terminar!!!  
  
Ligia: Estamos dispuestas a nuevos personajes en la tira!!! Así que si tienen sugerencias para el rol y el personaje que los agradeceremos!!  
  
Caro: Si, por favor que nuestros cerebros no procesan más información de personajes.  
  
Ligia: Ahora sí nos despedimos pero... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!!!  
  
Caro: Chausitos!!!  
  
*# ReSpUeStAs #*  
  
- Poly-14: Jajja si era un poquito obvio, Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste!!!  
  
- The Black: Lo siento ='( pero es que no tenía inspiración espero tener el prox más rápido y que te encante este y los otros!!! Chau y mil Gracias.  
  
%% CaNcIoNeS %%  
  
* La primera, cuando James esta yendo a la casa de Lily, se llama "Inspiración" y es de Benny Ibarra.  
  
* La segunda, cuando James y Lily se abrasan y se besan después de la proposición de matrimonio, se llama "Dame un poquito" y es de Pablo(no me sé el apellido =P peor en el Kazaa sale como Pablo).  
  
* La tercera y última, donde las chicas hacen la promesa de pequeñas, se llama "Chiquititas" y es de un programa que se da acá en la Argentina hace unos años(para ser exactos el CD donde sale es del año 1998 cuando yo tenía ocho ^Ö^) que tenía el mismo nombre se las recomiendo a mi me gusta( técnicamente a nosotras pero no me discutan!! ¬¬ ^.^UU). 


	19. La familia Figg y el ataque de Voldemort

19. La Familia Figg y el ataque de Voldemort.  
  
Arabella miraba incrédula a Dumbledore "¿No se estará equivocando de Familia?", la familia Figg era una de la clase más o menos alta no llegaba a un Potter o un Malfoy pero tenía su nivel en la sociedad mágica y era considerada una de las familias más antiguas, lamentablemente el último de esta familia, Julián Figg, y su esposa, Daiana Figg, no habían logrado dar descendencia y ya eran personas grandes al menos tenían 50 años ya en los orfanatos de niños brujos no les entregaban un niño y en el mundo muggle no querían pedir porque el niño no sabría nada de magia y les podría resultar peligroso a la sociedad. El futuro visible en esta familia es el del final.  
  
- Arabella, tu serás la hija que ellos no tuvieron ya sé que eres grande y nunca serán como tus padres pero ellos te van a cuidar y dar todo sus vienes cuando no estén más ellos te llevaran adelante estos últimos dos años antes de convertirte en una adulta, yo con ellos ya hable y están muy emocionados por poder tener una hija de tu edad ya te dirán lo que dijeron para que los demás crean que eres hija natural de ellos y ya me comunicaron que todo tu cuarto esta listo que puedes ir cuando lo desees.  
  
- Dum... digo Albus, eh... yo tengo mi maleta conmigo como usted me dijo con lo esencial- dijo Arabella como queriendo preguntar a donde iba.  
  
- Arabella tú iras hoy mismo a la casa de los Figg ya he encargado un traslador para que te alcancé a la casa de los Figg te prometo que ahí te trataran como te lo mereces- le dijo Dumbledore y le dedico una sonrisa luego un joven apareció detrás de la puerta trayendo un traslador en forma de reloj.  
  
- Este traslador te servirá para ir de acá a casa de los Figg o viceversa, si lo pone en 00:00 te traerá aquí y si lo pones en 18:00 te llevara a la casa de los Figg ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Dumbledore luego de la explicación de cómo utilizar el reloj.  
  
- Si, gracias- dijo Arabella tomando el reloj-traslador - Por todo, adiós.  
  
Arabella luego de saludar puso el reloj-traslador en 18:00 y llego rápidamente a la puerta de una casa bastante grande y hermosa, el jardín era espléndido, fuentes con formas diversas, plantas decorativas muy bellas, arbustos podados con formas diferentes. La casa era hermosa y a partir de ahora ese seria su nuevo hogar, ella ya no sería más una Stain ella ahora seria una Figg y ese era su apellido desde ahora Arabella Figg. Arabella miro al frente, suspiro lento y prolongado y dijo para si misma...  
  
- Ahí voy...  
  
~*~ En las tres escobas ~*~  
  
Lily, Helen y Susan seguían ahí cuando unas voces las interrumpieron luego se vieron abrazos y besos, Sirius, James y Remus acababan de llegar. Todos se sentaron a platicar de lo habían estado haciendo en la tarde ya era de noche así que se apresuraron a tomar sus cervezas de manteca y luego marcharon todos juntos camino a casa de Lily. Cuando iban camino a la casa de Lily vieron al costado James, Sirius y Remus reconocieron a la chica parada en la puerta del vecino como la chica que los atendió en el local la diferencia era que ahora estaba vestida más discreta y parecía triste y contenta a la vez.  
  
- James esa no es..?- Sirius no pudo terminar la frase por que James lo freno.  
  
- Es ella Sirius pero que raro- dijo James y mientras asentía a lo que Sirius le había dicho.- Bueno no nos metamos en asuntos que no nos corresponden  
  
- Tiene razón Sirius vallamos que las chicas están entrando a la casa ya- dijo Remus.  
  
Al rato la chica que los había atendido fue recibida por la elfa domestica de la casa que le abrió y ambas entraron a la casa. James, Sirius y Remus decidieron no decir nada y entrar a la casa de Lily a ellos no les tenía porque interesar lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los vecinos mientras no estén relacionados con las artes oscuros y estaban seguros de que ningún Figg se pasaría al lado oscuro.  
  
~*~ En el nuevo cuarto de Arabella luego de un rato ~*~  
  
Arabella miraba todo, su cuarto era realmente hermoso tenía una computadora, un televisor y todo lo que podía desear ahí y los Figg la habían tratado de maravilla recordaba como la trataron apenas entro a la casa lo primero que hizo la mujer fue abrazarla...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Arabella atravesaba la puerta de entrada se encontró con una mujer muy bien vestida y sonriente, y a su lado un hombre vestido de traje y también sonriéndole. Arabella miro todo y dejo la valija a su lado la mujer le dio la bienvenida con un gran abrazo y luego se separo para volver al lado de su marido ambos le iban a explicar que le dijeron a la comunidad por la aparición de una hija.  
  
- Bella- dijo la mujer se había enterado que a Arabella le gustaba el apodo de Bella- mira querida, todo nuestras amistadas y el mismo Ministerio creen que como eres Squib nosotros al tener once años te mandamos a una escuela en Francia, nosotros llegamos a Londres hace seis años por eso nadie sospechara en que no eres nuestra hija y podrás vivir una vida como si lo fueras.- termino la mujer sonriéndole.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Arabella realmente agradecida.  
  
- Acá serás tratada como te lo mereces a partir de ahora puede decirnos papá y mamá y todo lo que desees lo tendrás, tu cuarto ya esta listo para que lo modifiques si lo deseas o si necesitas comprar algo se lo pides a Daiana que ella se encargara de ir contigo para que lo elijan entre las dos y lo compren- dijo el señor Figg parecía muy contento de tener a Arabella en la casa.  
  
- Aja, siempre que lo desees, ahora mandare a Minie, nuestra elfa a que te muestre la casa así podrás conocerla más rápido- dijo la señora Figg.  
  
- Minie!!!- llamo el señor Figg.  
  
- Que desea que haga Minie, señor?- pregunto la elfa.  
  
- Podrías mostrarle la casa a Arabella?- pregunto el señor Figg.  
  
- Enseguida, señor- dijo Minie.  
  
Minie tomo la maleta de Arabella y la llevo primero que nada a su cuarto, ahí dejo la valija y se lo enseño explicándole donde estaba cada cosa, luego la llevo en un recorrido por la casa y diciéndole más o menos los horarios de la casa para que se vaya acostumbrando. Al final la volvió a dejar en el cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta Arabella la de tubo...  
  
- Gracias...- dijo Arabella contemplando aún su habitación.  
  
- No es nada, es el deber de Minie- dijo la elfa y cerro la puerta.  
  
Arabella se tiro en su cama observando el techo, su nuevo cuarto era realmente hermoso, no, era más que eso era... perfecto.  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Arabella suspiro, sonrió y luego se durmió cómodamente en su nueva cama, que era realmente cómoda y perfecta...  
  
~*~+ Tres meses después +~*~  
  
Arabella se sentía cómoda en el lugar, era una habitación realmente perfecta, su cama era muy cómoda en ese momento ella se encontraba tirada en esta. En frente de su cama había un escritorio con una computadora y una pila de revistas de chicas, al lado había una biblioteca. En la otra pared había un sillón grande y cómodo y un televisor. La decoración era sencilla, tenía una flores en diversos colores pastel(la guarda), debajo era rayado en azul y blanco y la parte de arriba era completamente blanca. Se levantó de la cama y predio la tele. Puso "NotiMag" el noticiero más conocido del mundo mágico y algo la hizo saltar y pegar un grito al momento que se desmataba.  
  
~*~ Tres horas después en el hospital San Mungo: de enfermedades y heridas  
mágicas.~*~  
  
Los señores Figg estaban sentados en un sillón en la habitación 311 del hospital, en la cama de esta descansaba Arabella inconsciente, en los tres meses en los que había estado con los Figg les había tomado mucho cariño ya les decía mamá y papá y ante todo el mundo mágico, excepto Dumbledore que lo sabía todo(Nota: Recuerdan, no?), era su hija y realmente lo aprecia ya que llevaban una buena relación y ellos le decían hija y ella les decía mamá y papá, parecían y eran una familia perfecta. La señora Figg estaba muy preocupada por Arabella ambas se habían echo muy buenas amigas salían a comprar juntas bromeaban con el señor Figg y se querían mucho, ella y su marido se habían pegado un buen susto con lo que le paso a Arabella se desmayo justo cuando ellos llegaban a su cuarto para ver porque había gritado, inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital. Alguien toco la puerta y se abrió paso dejando ver a Dumbledore...  
  
- Albus... - dijo Daiana(la señora Figg)  
  
- Daiana tranquila ya me entere todo lo que paso y creo tener una respuesta razonable y lógica para el fuerte shock que tubo Arabella- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Que pudo haberlo causado?- pregunto Julián(el señor Figg)  
  
- Se enteraron de lo ultimo que paso?- pregunto Dumbledore muy serio.  
  
- No sinceramente Bella me ha mantenido muy entretenida y hemos pasado mucho rato juntas hacía mucho que ninguna de nosotras dos ve el NotiMag y hoy cuando llegamos solo sentí que Bella prendía la TV... - dijo Daiana.  
  
- Y yo, sinceramente Albus, estuve muy ocupado con los negocios solo le di unos pocos vistazos a "El Profeta" y nada más.- dijo Julián.  
  
- Veo... - dijo Albus.- bueno, hoy en NotiMag iban a pasar un documental de cinco minutos de la vida de Robert Satín, el abuelo de Arabella. Fue asesinado hace una semana aproximadamente párese que murió a causa de un Avada Kedavra(Nota: O como se escriba ustedes entienden!! ^^u).  
  
- Oh por díos...- dijo Julián mientras que Daiana se tapaba la boca para ahogar su grito de sorpresa.  
  
- Exacto, y creo que ella vio justo cuando decían que su abuelo había muerto y se desmayo del impacto, no estaba preparada no aún- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto una voz de recién levantado y confusión.  
  
Arabella se había despertado y estaba confundida "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus padres adoptivos y Dumbledore y los miro confundida interrogando a los cuatro adultos con la mirada, luego recordó lo sucedido y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sintió que su madre adoptiva la abrazaba fuerte y la intentaba consolar, mientras que su padre adoptivo hacía lo mismo y Dumbledore se retiraba del lugar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No me va hacer mal.  
Desaparecer.  
Cuando creo que estas.  
Te echaste a correr.  
Lo que hiciste en mí.  
No tiene perdón.  
Y yo sé que me siento mucho más fuerte sin tu amor.  
  
Mucho tiempo atrás.  
Quisiste sentir.  
Que nuestro amor era más.  
Y de esa forma vivir.  
No sé si el sol.  
Que me hace reír.  
Y ahora sé que me siento mucho más fuerte sin tu amor.  
  
No sé más que hacer.  
No sé que decir.  
Por lo que crees que estas.  
Te echaste a reír.  
Lo quisiste en mí.  
No tiene perdón.  
Y yo sé que me siento mucho más fuerte sin tu amor.  
Y yo sé que me siento mucho más fuerte sin tu amor.  
Oh.. sin tu amor.  
Oh... sin tu amor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arabella simplemente no lo podía creer, ya su abuelo estaba muerto por las manos de Voldemort, seguramente él se abría intentado liberar y lo habían matado, Arabella solo podía llorar y lo hacía calladamente mientras que sus padres adoptivos la abrazaban cariñosamente tratando de consolarla. "Ellos están siendo muy buenos conmigo lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecérselos y ser fuerte... fuerte" pensó Arabella, miro a sus padres adoptivos y les devolvió el abrazo luego pregunto como olvidando todo...  
  
- Mamá... ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a casa? Odio los hospitales.  
  
- Ahora les decimos que si ya nos podemos ir, Bella- le contesto su madre adoptiva tranquila y sonriéndole.  
  
- Gracias...-dijo Arabella y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- No hay nada que agradecer-le dijo su padre adoptivo.  
  
"Si, todo lo que hacen por mí, no saben todo lo que lo aprecio..." Pensó Arabella. Miro para ambos lados y luego se recostó en la cama, cerro los ojos pensando en todo lo que viviría ahora que realmente era como volver a nacer ya que toda su vieja familia no estaba con ella, sino que ahora simplemente como familia tenía a los Figg. Miro a sus dos padres adoptivos y penó... "Debo ser fuerte y realmente pensar que los Figg son mi familia me cuidan me dan todo su amor, cariño y cosas ellos están intentando hacer feliz y yo debo de agradecérselos con mi alma y corazón..."  
  
- Bella- dijo su madre adoptiva acariciándole el cabello luego le beso la frente y le dijo- te prometo que haremos todo lo posible porque seas feliz...  
  
"Gracias, lo sé..." pensó Arabella quedándose con esto profundamente dormida.  
  
## Dentro del sueño ##  
  
Arabella estaba acostada en un prado verde con muchas flores y frente a ella estaba su abuelo sonriéndole, ella corrió y lo abraso tan fuerte como pudo como queriendo que no se le escapara, el cielo era celeste y el sol brillaba bien fuerte y lindo entre las blancas nubes esponjosas, pero esto no duró, demasiado de pronto todo el cielo se puso gris y comenzaron los truenos y relámpagos, su abuelo se hizo una nube gris de humo y desapareció, Arabella se tiro de rodillas al pasto que ya no era eso sino rocas que la lastimaron al caer, empezó a llorar desesperada...  
  
- No, por favor quédate conmigo, abuelo por favor no te vayas!!!- sollozaba Arabella desconsolada- Abuelo te necesito por favor volve!!! Te lo ruego, volve!!!  
  
Esto se hizo así pero no del modo que ella quería esta vez su abuelo volvió todo vestido de negro y a la vista su brazo con el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa y con una cara terriblemente enojada y le empezó a gritar a Arabella...  
  
- Todo esto es tu culpa!!! Eres una mocosa malcriada!!! Por tu culpa estoy muerto!!! Esto es todo tu culpa!!! Ahora estoy muerto y no podré servirle al Lord porque por tu culpa solo por la tuya me mato!!!!- eran las cosas que su querido abuelo le gritaba, Arabella ante esto solo pudo llorar más.  
  
- Perdóname, perdóname!!!- sollozaba Arabella- no quise hacerlo pensé que vos estarías bien si mí y que te sería más fácil vivir sin mi carga...  
  
- Ahora no me vengas con eso Mocosa!! Ya estoy muerto y esto es tan solo tu culpa!!!- seguía gritando el anciano.  
  
Una risa fría se escucho, Arabella se sentía asustada muy asustada se quería despertar pero no podía, quería tener a los Figg con ella, pero no podía...  
  
## Fuera del sueño ##  
  
Arabella se sacudía en la cama y lloraba incontrolablemente... la señora Figg noto esto y asustada corrió a llamar a su marido para que la ayudara a encontrar un medico, rápidamente visualizo una enfermera y le dijo lo que le estaba pasando a Arabella ambas fueron a ayudarla no podían dejar que siguiera en ese estado...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Nunca estas solo, siempre abra un amigo  
Estando a mi lado no serás vencido  
Y juntos haciendo un nuevo mundo  
Alcemos las manos y miremos al sol  
  
Si le das la espalda,, te darán la espalda  
Y en la vida amigo, codo a codo vas  
Si escondes tu cara, no podrás mirarla  
Y en la vida amigo hay que saber mirar  
  
Si le das tu mano, pedirás en vano  
Y al cerrar el alma se escapa el amor  
Y es muy triste amigo que camines solo  
Si tenés hermanos caminas mejor  
  
Soñar con todos, soñar, soñar con todos, soñar  
Sentir a fondo, buscar mejor  
Juntos podemos volar mejor  
Juntos podemos volar, volar  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Arabella no estaría sola siempre con ella estaban las personas que ahora ella llamanba papás y no la dajarían haría todo a su alcanze para que ella fuera muy feliz y se olvide de todos los males que sufrio.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!!! Como están? Espero que bien ^Ö^ , yo estoy acá perdonen la tardanza ;o;. Me tarde mucho y lo sé, así que mi disculpas u_u. Ojala que les guste este capitulo y les prometo actualizar prono(Dios nos oiga!!!) bueno la primera canción se llama "Me siento mucho más fuerte sin tu amor" y es de Charly García(yo Ligia Belén Paoletti lo odio pero esta canción me pareció perfecta @_@) y la segunda es "Volar Mejor" del programa que les dije la otra vez que se llama Chiquititas en el Kazaa hay algunas canciones de el programa por ahí se pueden bajar alguna para escucharla(en lo posible bajen las mejores en las que canta Romina Yan no @_@ la mina canta peor que un perro XDDD). Si me tardo es buscando canciones porque el siguiente capitulo creo que va a ser de la fiesta de diecisiete años de Bella así que necesito música de esa epoca (Ligia se levanta y le grita a su mamá ¡¡ma necesito tus CD de cuando eras jovencita esos que compraste pa' escuchar tu música!!) Listo! Después los agarro y decido cual uso ^o^ Chaus y suertes!!!!! 


	20. Fiesta de diesicieteArabella

20. Fiesta de diecisiete.  
  
Arabella estaba parada frente al espejo admirándose y acomodándose todo, abajo la esperaba Joan que la acompañaría a la residencia donde se realizaría la fiesta, ambos irían en la limusina de la familia Figg, ella se miraba y recordó el momento de hace un mes en el que había acordado todo con el DJ y en el cual ella había escrito en su diario desde entonces no lo había tocado...  
  
*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Arabella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto escribiendo en su diario intimo, violeta con detalles en rosa y en letras doradas "Arabella Figg 1979". Ella escribía con la pluma que le había regalado sus padres adoptivos era realmente hermosa toda dorada y tenía dibujada una rosa que decía "Bella" en medio, su madre(Nota: A partir de ahora diremos su madre, sus padres o su padre refiriéndonos a los Figg) sabía que hacía le gustaba que le dijeran. Mojo su pluma y volvió a escribir...  
  
Querido Diario:  
Desde hace un mes se vienen preparando mi cumpleaños de diecisiete mamá dice que la fiesta tiene que hacer alucinante que no puedo invitar a mis conocidos porque todos piensan que estoy muerta, aparentemente Dumbledore hizo correr el rumor para que nadie sospechara de mí, pero dice que los amigos que tengo ahora que me conocieron ya como Arabella Figg si pueden asistir, ellos son más grandes que yo pero igual son mis amigos, Lily, Susan y Helen me tratan muy bien, y conocí jóvenes de mí edad ejemplo el hermano de Helen tiene mi misma edad se llama Joan, es muy bueno conmigo pero vive en allá el New York pero como esta de vacaciones acá asistirá a mi cumple, la fiesta párese tener una gran lista de invitados papá y mamá han invitado a el ministró y gente de gran importancia en el mismo, Dumbledore, los Potter y los Black creo que son las únicas personas que conozco en la lista que hicieron mis papás, aunque igualmente párese que tendré que usar un vestido que un diseñador esta preparando, el pastel será enorme pero también hermoso, la fiesta será de gala, y tendré que bailar el vals, ojala y me toco bailarlo con Joan, auque sé que primero será con mi padre. Por lo demás la fiesta también párese genial, aunque párese más de quince, pero mis papás me explicaron que en la alta sociedad las fiestas siempre son así la diferencia es que en la de quince también se van de viaje, yo le sonreí ¿qué más podía hacer? Ahora estoy en esta sociedad y me tengo que acostumbrar, por suerte me dijeron que la música también será movida ya que abra muchas familias, me empezaran a buscar pretendientes me dijo papá, y abra muchos jóvenes con quienes bailar. Bueno mamá me llama al parecer tengo que "elegir la música y arreglarla con el DJ". Adiós.  
Bella.  
  
Arabella cerro su diario dijo el hechizo, que el diario ya traía incorporado sola había que decir una palabra clave para abrirlo y cerrarlo, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, el DJ era no mucho mayor que ella, ella le dijo una par de músicas que al parecer el chico conocía...  
  
- Música muggle, no?- pregunto él.  
  
- Eh... si es que soy Squib y estudie toda mi vida en escuelas muggles... – se explico Arabella.  
  
- Entonces? Te pongo música de muggles?- pregunto el joven.  
  
- Mm... no, no todo solo un par movidas y divertidas- le dijo Arabella.  
  
- Ok, no hay problema- le dijo el joven y se retiro.  
  
Arabella lo miro retirarse ys e tiro en el sillón de la casa cerro los ojos y tarareo una de las canciones que recordaba había aprendido en el colegio muggle...  
  
Manuelita vivía en Peguajo  
Pero un día se marcho  
Nadie supo bien porque  
A París ella se fue  
Un poquito caminando  
Y otro poquitito a pie  
[...] (Nota: esta es la primera parte de una canción muy conocida en la Argentina  
que todas las generaciones la saben y cantan "Manuelita" de María Elena Walsh, aprovecho [Ligia] para decir que todos los niños merecen escuchar  
estas canciones son muy lindas y hacen una mejor infancia. Gracias.)  
  
*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*  
  
Se miro por última vez quería estar perfecta hacia un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Joan la verdad era que estaba enamorada pero ella no quería sufrir con el amor como su abuelo o como sus padres que murieron por protegerse uno al otro ese no era el destino que ella quería. Se miro una ultima vez estaba realmente hermosa, el vestido era lila, con un corsé y su falda era amplia y grande, los zapatos eran de taco y lilas también, decoraba su vestimenta su fabuloso peinado para arriba con bucles cayendo y una coronita muy bella de diamantes y oro, era realmente preciosa, y por último tenía puesto guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos de color blanco platinado. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras donde se encontró con Joan vestido de esmoquin, este giro a ver la escalera y al encontrarse con ella se quedo boquiabierto disimulo haciéndose el que tosía y luego le sonrió, sonrisa que ella acepto y devolvió con otra. Al terminar de bajar la escalera, Arabella, tomo el brazo que Joan le ofrecía y luego los dos juntos se retiraron a la residencia donde se festejaría el cumpleaños.  
  
Mientras estaban en viaje hacía el lugar ninguno de los dos podía evitar mirarse de reojo aunque ninguno lo admitiera se amaban mutuamente pero no ese tipo de amor fugaz que uno tiene pero deja escapar sino un amor mucho más fuerte de esos que nunca mueren por más que uno lo quiera apagar desde el fondo de su corazón siempre resto quedara.  
  
Ven a mí, dulce amor.  
Ayúdame a cambiar este destino.  
Sálvame por favor.  
Que tengo el corazón partido en dos.  
Dame más, quiero más.  
De esa bendita forma en que me miras.  
Solo tú, solo yo.  
Caricias que me roben la razón.  
  
Arabella miro a Joan de reojo era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, pero él muy pronto se iría y ella no quería separarse de él, pero tenía que terminar sus estudios en la escuela muggle para poder en un año más estudiar medicina y trabajar de eso en algún hospital muggle. Ellos eran muy diferentes.  
  
Amame, acércate y amame.  
Regálame de apoco tu calor.  
Atrévete, mi amor, no tengas miedo.  
Y solo amame.  
Ahora y siempre amame.  
Que el mundo se invento para los dos.  
No tiene la pasión de explicación.  
  
Joan no podía evitar pensar en que ninguna chica de las que había conocida en toda su vida había significado tanto como Arabella, ella lo hacía reír, lo alegraba, lo hacía sentirse bien, era tan hermosa además, era perfecta, cualquier hombre la desearía tener a su lado, pero ellos no se parecían en nada ni siquiera vivían en un mismo lugar.  
  
Junto a ti, seducción.  
Enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.  
Quédate con mi amor.  
Envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.  
Viviré siempre así.  
Enamorado digan lo que digan.  
Y seré para ti porque tu eres una en un millón.  
  
Arabella no lo resistía sentía el impulso de besarlo pero no, no debía ni podía hacerlo eso les haría mal a ambos no solo por su amistad sino por miles de cosas más los perjudicaría demasiado como para besarlo.  
  
Amame, acércate y amame.  
Regálame de apoco tu calor.  
Atrévete, mi amor, no tengas miedo.  
Y solo amame.  
Ahora y siempre amame.  
Que el mundo se invento para los dos.  
No tiene la pasión de explicación. Joan miro a Arabella, no lo resistió más. Beso sus labios, lentamente pero de un modo dulce. Arabella no lo separo, una parte decía que lo alejase y la otra que lo besara con todo su amor. Ambos sabían que ya nada los separaría o tal vez si, no lo sabían. Se miraron y sonrieron. De pronto se escucho la voz del chofer anunciándoles.  
  
- Hemos llegado.  
  
Joan abrió la puerta y se bajo del coche, dio la vuelta al otro lado. Cuando Arabella se disponía a salir del auto alguien le abrió la puerta ofreciéndole la mano, ese alguien era Joan que le sonreía abiertamente. Arabella se le quedo mirando y rió de modo natural, no por maldad.  
  
- Me permite, mi lady.  
  
- Oh, que caballero más elegante. Cómo no? – dijo Arabella y tomo la mano de Joan.  
  
Joan ayudo a Arabella a bajarse del auto, luego le ofreció su brazo que Arabella tomo con gusto. Entraron en el salón donde todos los esperaban ya. Cuando entraron todo el mundo aplaudió. Arabella no conocía a mucha gente seguramente amigos de los señores Figg, a quien esa noche ella llamaría padres, aunque ya era bastante normal para ella, le agradaba tener papás y más que estos la quisieran.  
  
- Yo me tengo que ir con los chicos – dijo Joan a Arabella.  
  
- Yo iré con mis padres – respondió Arabella y se separaron.  
  
Al separarse cada uno tomo su ruta dirigiéndose a la mesa correspondiente. Arabella se fue con sus padres, los señores Figg. Al sentarse ambos le sonrieron y la señora Figg la abrazo y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos luego la miro a los ojos y le dijo...  
  
- Yo sé que no eres mía, pero te siento así. En este tiempo creo que tuve una hija, ya te considero de mi sangre, y al que lo niegue lo mato. – dijo sonriéndome de modo tembloroso por llorar.  
  
- Yo también los quiero como mis padres ya, y agradezco que ustedes se hayan cruzado en mi camino – dijo Arabella.  
  
- Esperamos que nos quieras como nosotros a vos – dijo el señor Figg luego cambio de tema y dijo – Qué te parece la fiesta hija? Todo lo planeo tu madre.  
  
- Fabulosa, aunque no conozca a todos (%LiGiA%: xD Pobre mina =P)- dijo Arabella.  
  
- Ya los conocerás, querida, no te preocupes.- dijo la señora Figg.  
  
=== Mientras tanto en la mesa de Joan ===  
  
Joan se sentó junto a su hermana, Helen, Lily y Susan, los chicos estaban hablando del otro lado de la mesa. Helen miró a su hermano O.o.  
  
- Joan... ¿Te sentís bien? – pregunto su hermana.  
  
- Eh... ¿Yo? Claro, me siento perfecto – contesto Joan.  
  
- Tenés una cara... de... estúpido? – dijo Helen.  
  
- ¡¡Hey!! No digas eso ¬¬ - contesto Joan de malas.  
  
- Ok... como vos digas – dijo Helen.  
  
Joan se volteo y miro a la mesa de Arabella, pensaba en su cabello, sus ojos, su figura, en todo su perfección, tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera. Lily miro a Joan, compartía la opinión de Helen, igual Susan, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Joan seguía con su cara de embobado hasta que termino la hora de la comida y llego la hora que todos esperaban... el baile.  
  
"Damas y Caballeros, Brujas y Brujos. Llego el momento del baile. Por favor señor Figg y señorita Arabella Figg, pasen a la pista y abran el baile con la canción que eligió la señora Figg Perfidia!" – se escucho la voz del locutor.  
  
Arabella y su padre se pararon, al igual que todos los presentes dirigiéndose a la pista. Un circulo se formo alrededor de Arabella y el señor Figg que comenzaron a bailar.  
  
"Mujer, si puedes tu con dios hablar. Pregúntale si yo alguna vez te he dejado de adorar. Oh, alma... espejo de mi corazón. La veces que te ha visto llorar la perfidia de tu amor."  
  
Joan dio un paso al frente el señor Figg le entrego a Arabella y fue a buscar a su mujer. Todos los demás comenzaron a llenar la pista en pareja para bailar también al ritmo de la música, Joan susurraba la canción en el oído de Arabella. (Nota: ni en pedo la escribo toda ^o^, así que si la quieren escuchar, es REEEE linda, pueden bajársela ya saben como se llama)  
  
Cuando termino la música todos aplaudieron y se escucho de nuevo la voz del locutor esta vez anunciando que se venia la movida, todos los adultos se fueron a tomar y charlar mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron en la pista a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Si no te gusta que la gente este contenta. Si no te gusta ver feliz a los demás. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Si no te gusta que otros le canten a la vida. Si la sonrisa del amor te hace mal. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. ___________________________________  
  
Las binchas, los movimientos de manos y pies eran la onda. Todos bailaban y cantaban al son de la música, obviamente se debía tener una pareja del sexo contrario (Nota: que sé yo mi mamá me dijo que antes en su época si vos no tenías una pareja del sexo contrario te jodias y tenias que quedarte sentada -_-). Joan saco a bailar a Bella como era de esperarse.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Si te molesta la sonrisa de los niños. Con tu amargura siempre todo lo vez mal. Si no te gusta que otros canten a la vida. Si la sonrisa del amor te hace mal. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Si no te gusta que la gente este contenta. Si no te gusta ver feliz a los demás. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. Tirate al río, en la parte más profunda. Y después cuando te hundas, si queres podes gritar. ___________________________________  
  
Todos bailaban y se divertían. La canción del momento estaba apunto de sonar, la cantaban, todos, grandes y chicos. Joan y Bella sabían a la perfección los pasos y los bailaban unos aplausitos, un movimiento de pies. Una vuelta. ___________________________________  
  
Que voy hacer, si la plata no me alcanza. Y al fin de mes no me queda pa' comer. Que voy a hacer, con la cuota de los muebles. La luz y el gas nos acaban de cortar. En una rifa un coche acabo de sacar. Pero con agua no quiere arrancar. Que voy hacer, si tengo vacío el tanque. Le puse un tigre y se lo comió el león. _______________________________  
  
La euforia era grande, el ritmo perfecto, la música alucinable, todo era genial. La gente se divertía mucho. Los jóvenes bailaban a la perfección. Todo parecía un momento de colores, la gente no mostraba mera señal de cansancio, se movían a todo lo que resistían, seguían los pasos de esta canción tan movida.  
  
______________________________  
  
No me alcanza para el cine. Ni para le televisor. No me alcanza para sastre. Ni para ropa interior. En una rifa un coche acabo de sacar. Pero con agua no quiere arrancar. Que voy hacer, si tengo vacío el tanque. Le puse un tigre y se lo comió el león. Que voy a hacer si la plata no me alcanza. Voy a tener, que ponerme a trabajar. _______________________________  
  
Terminaba una canción rápida, movida, para volver a una romántica. Todas las parejas se empezaron a acercar más, a abrazarse...  
  
_______________________________  
  
Tu cuerpo es un sueño, pareces flotar. Así te prefirió audaz, caprichoso, rebelde y voraz. Te miró al asecho, dispuesto a atacar. Pareces un gato, te brillan los ojos en la oscuridad. Eres una roca de cristal. El amor, te vuelve más real. _______________________________  
  
Joan, miró a Bella. Ella había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de este. Sintió un deseo de besarla en sus labios, sentir el contacto. Esos labios que el admiraba día a día, quería sus besos. Que el ya sabía que sabían a miel, eran suaves como la seda y olían a rosas.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Despacito, suavemente. Ámame en cámara lenta. Suavecito, dulcemente. Ámame en cámara lenta. De a poquito, tiernamente. Ámame en cámara lenta. En voz baja, susurrando. Ámame en cámara lenta. Que el amor es vida en movimiento, y yo te siento. ______________________________  
  
Bella levanto la cabeza del hombro de Joan y lo observo, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, sentían el mismo deseo, era fácil de notar. Bella tenía un miedo, de enamorarse y no poder evitar mentirle a Joan, ya le costaba ocultarle su verdadero origen, como para encima enamorada tener que hacerlo.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Tu amor es un sueño, pareces flotar. Y así por el cuarto me llevas volando, como un vendaval. Tu miró de Luna, nos viene a buscar. Y va por el lecho rozando los cuerpos con curiosidad. Eres una roca de cristal. El amor, te vuelve más real. ____________________________  
  
Joan no lo resistió más, besó los labios de Bella. Como era de suponer, ella respondió a aquel besó. Ambos se amaban eso ya era más claro que el agua de montaña, ambos se deseaban eso era traslucido como el cristal, pero ambos tenían miedo q ue no hay con que comparar.  
  
____________________________  
  
Despacito, suavemente. Ámame en cámara lenta. Suavecito, dulcemente. Ámame en cámara lenta. De a poquito, tiernamente. Ámame en cámara lenta. En voz baja, susurrando. Ámame en cámara lenta. Que el amor es vida en movimiento, y yo te siento. _____________________________  
  
Ambos acabaron bruscamente aquel besó, y continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado el resto de la noche. Pero ambos sabían que ese beso no era tan fácil de olvidar.  
  
El baile terminaba, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Arabella y Joan habían pasado toda la noche juntos bailando, riendo, y conversando. Ninguno de los dos quería que esa fiesta terminara pero antes de que se dieran cuenta... ya había llegado a su fin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HoOoOoOoOoLaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!! Lamentó muchisisisisisimo el haberme tardado tanto para escribir este chotisimo ^^' capitulo, pero se me complicaron las cosas, cierta nenita se borro (Carolina Anabel Perez Guzman) y mi imaginación esta por los suelos. Bueno xDD si no saben que significa alguna de las palabras pueden consultarlo conmigo para cualquier duda que tengan mi msn es ligia_libepa @ hotmail.com me pueden mandar un mail o simplemente agregarme!! Yo me voy a conectar a ese msn para responder sus dudas. Los amo!!!!!! Gracias por los review, los que leen mi fic y no me dejan rewies le ruego que lo hagan es que sino no me entero me pongo mal y me da fiaca escribir!!!  
  
Luli-Chan: Me alegro tener una lectora Argentina!!! Obvio que es el mejor país. Va... lo mejor es America Latina!!! Aguante ser latino loco!!!. Además de todo me alegra que me hayas dejado un review y me hayas dicho que te gusta este fic ^^!!!  
  
Lamister: Que cosas!!! Mira... cuando lo hayas escrito me mandas un mail así lo leo!!! Pero... lo tuyo es un fic, jaja lo mío es una capitulo nada más! =|. Gracias por dejarme tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Merly: Me gustaría complacerte... pero yo ya había pensado este fic hasta el ultimo minuto de James y Lily pero tal vez escriba otro fic sin la muerte de James y Lily.  
  
Kriznee: Nunca super si te llegó o no pero yo te mande un e-mail explicándotelo. Gracias por tu r/r!!!. Y espero que este capitulo tam te guste.  
  
  
  
http:// www. fanfiction .net/ profile.php?userid=343136  
  
Cambie mi bio a una más divertida y original espero que les guste!!!!!  
  
LiGiA 


End file.
